


Whispers of Lost Reality

by That_One_Doc_Dragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARGBur makes a name for himself, Adopted Children, Alien!Techno, As well as my knowledge on Doctor Who, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Doctor Who AU, Doctor Who References, Don't ask me how Schlatt is a Timelord I promise I'll explain later, Episode Style, Fluff, For plots n stuff, Hurt/Comfort, I will do my best to actually put my knowledge of science and math into this stuff, Jack Harkness Being Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness Flirts, Karl is a Timelord, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Only friendship and family here, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Personality Spilt, References to Streams, Schlatt is also a Timelord, Science Fiction, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Time Travel, Tommy is human, Tommy is the Companion, Tubbo as a Timelord, Tubbo is annoyed with Jack and its really funny, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur gets his ARGBur yanked out of him and now is a separate character entirely, Wilbur is human, alien!phil, like literally - Freeform, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon
Summary: Doctor Who AUTubbo, a young Timelord, briefly drops by modern day Earth for some fun times and bumps into a youngster by the name of Tommy.Oh the places they'll go!Y'all know the drill, Timelords, TARDIS, wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff but featuring the Minecraft Squad.Chapters in Episode Format!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 59
Kudos: 107





	1. Episode One: Meeting the Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguingAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguingAround/gifts).



> Dedicated to my homie amongst homies. 
> 
> You da best dear no matter what anyone else says. 
> 
> Because if they do I'll steal their kneecaps <3

Tubbo hummed as he ran around the console of his TARDIS, the machine whirling and just as excited as he as he plugged in some numbers and threw some switches.

“This is going to be so much fun! I haven’t visited modern day Earth in some time! I mean, it’s not my favorite time of Earth, that has to go to the Eocene Period when there were so many kinds of bees, but it’s a close second. Off we go!” Tubbo cheered as he threw down the main lever and the TARDIS traveled.

The landing was soft as Tubbo threw on his blazer and adjusted his clothing until he was satisfied. He patted down his pockets, making sure he had all his essentials, psychic paper, sonic screwdriver, pocket dictionary, and of course some pieces of chocolate. Eyes bright, he waves goodbye to his TARDIS as he carefully opened the front door.

The bustling streets of London greeted Tubbo as he poked his head out from the tiny alleyway the TARDIS landed in. The beehive shape of the TARDIS briefly changing to mimic the walls around it, it was still beehive shaped, but now you couldn’t really tell unless you actually looked at it dead on.

With a skip in his step, he rushed off, eager to see what was new and what was old and what stood the test of time. Or, well, he would if he didn’t immediately get into trouble.

“Hey kid. You should be in school right now, where’s your school at we’ll give you a ride there” A police officer pulled Tubbo aside before he could so much as squeak a hello.

“Oh uh…I go to this one” Tubbo fumbled but managed to pull out his psychic paper, holding it up for the two police officers to read.

“London Academy eh? You must’ve overslept then we’ll take you to the station and you’ll know your way from there right” The policeman said, exasperated, but he ruffled Tubbo’s hair as he nodded to his partner and walked Tubbo down to the subway.

Tubbo couldn’t really complain, sure he looked like a teenager, but he was over 700 hundred years old for Pete’s sake! He bit his tongue instead and allowed himself to be led away, a day of education never hurts anyone that’s for sure and it’s been a while since Tubbo has actually been to a human school on Earth. He couldn’t help but still be excited about it. Once at the station it didn’t take long for Tubbo to figure out which stop and soon he was on his way to London Academy.

* * *

The school was _massive._ Tubbo gaped as he looked up at the main building for the school before scrambling in. The main entrance greeted him with high arched ceilings and some people milling about, students and teachers alike.

“Excuse me young man, you’re five minutes late you’ll need to fill out a late form” A stern voice came from the front desk as Tubbo pouted.

Before he could respond however, a taller boy walked past him over to the front desk, a sharp frown on his face as he leaned on the counter,” Do I have to? I’m only late because there was a car crash on Lambeth it fucked up all the traffic”

“Language. Even with that incident you still need to fill out the form, rules are rules” She replied testily and the blonde sighed, taking the pen with grimace and filling out the form.

Tubbo hesitantly walked over as well while the other boy was filling out the form,” Uh excuse me…I just recently transferred here but I have no idea where my class is. Can you help me?”

The lady, despite her earlier sternness, brightened at Tubbo,” Oh certainly! May I see your Student ID please?”

“Here you go...” Tubbo slid over the psychic paper again to the lady as she picked it up and looked at it.

“Class 3A…second year student…” She mumbled as she typed away the information on the computer.

“Ah! Found you. Matthew Smith?” She said looking up at Tubbo.

Tubbo huffed, biting his cheek to hide his irritation, _really psychic paper, Matthew Smith???_

“Yes, that’s me, but everyone calls me Matt for short” Tubbo hastily responded.

“Well, Matt, you’re actually in the same class as tardy boy here. Tom, would you mind showing your new classmate to class? Be sure to give that tardy slip to your professor when you go in” The lady smiled kindly at Tubbo even as she spat the words towards the blonde, whose name was apparently Tom.

“Thank you” Tubbo said politely, knowing better than to cause trouble in a place he’s not supposed to be at.

“C’mon. Better get going before she starts yelling things at me” Tom mumbled to Tubbo and Tubbo followed after getting the psychic paper back from the lady.

“New huh. Where’d you transfer from? Your accent sounds dumb” Tom asked Tubbo as they walked down a hallway and then started to climb some stairs.

“My accent is quite alright I like to think, and I transferred from Newcastle” Tubbo chirped as he climbed the stairs, taking in the scenery of the large yet cozy school.

Tom’s eyebrow raised,” Newcastle? My dad is from Newcastle and he wanted me to go there instead of this place cause it would’ve been easier traffic wise…”

“That’s cool! I like Newcastle a lot, but you know how parents are…” Tubbo chuckled as they reached the top of the stairs and Tom took an immediate right, Tubbo having to jog a little to keep up with the taller brit's stride.

“I wouldn’t actually, my dad is pretty cool compared to most parents. Even though I probably bother him a lot more than my cooler older brothers. Don’t tell them I said that though or I’ll never hear the end of it” Tom replied then stopped at the foot of an oak door.

“Sorry, this is where I stop talking. The professor is pretty strict about speaking. Nice to meet you Matt, I’m Tom, but everyone I like calls me Tommy”

“Nice to meet you Tommy- wait am I allowed to call you that” Tubbo replied as Tommy opened the door.

“We’ll see” Was the only thing Tommy replied and inside they went.

The class was already in session, the students hastily writing down notes while the professor, a tall man with fair features, wrote on the whiteboard.

“Of course, once Caligula fell it was only a matter of time before the Roman Empire fell into two pieces, the Byzantine Empire and the Western Roman Empire, please keep in mind that the Byzantine Empire would last far beyond the fall of Rome itself, and would later on become the country we all know as Turkey- oh hello Tom, late again I see” The man was explaining then stopped when he turned and saw Tommy and Tubbo enter the room.

“Yeah. Legit reason this time though sir, there was a car crash on Lambeth” Tommy fiddled with his fingers as he handed over the bright pink slip to the teacher.

“I’m sure it’s a legit reason. Go ahead and take your seat we’ll talk after class. Who’s this you brought along?” The teacher fixed his gaze on Tubbo and Tubbo grinned.

“My name is Matthew Smith I’m the new transfer student from Newcastle. Nice to meet you sir” Tubbo greeted and even lifted up a hand to shake.

The professor chuckled, amusement making his eyes crinkle in the corners as he took the hand in his larger one, shaking politely,” How polite of you Mr. Smith. Well, introduce yourself to the class and take whatever open seat we have. We are currently going over last week’s history lesson on the fall of the Roman Empire, if you need notes just ask one of the students nearby”

Tubbo nodded then turned to face the class,” Hello! My name is Matthew Smith, but you can call me Matt! I hope to learn lots and make some new friends”

The whole class giggled at Tubbo’s introduction and now came the hardest part: choosing a seat. The room was set up that it can fit up to 30 people, but there was only 24 currently in the class. There was a seat free between two girls, a seat in the corner, and some others. However, Tubbo already picked the one he wanted to be at: the open seat right next to Tommy.

Tommy stared at him as Tubbo neatly dropped himself into the open desk, grinning at Tommy.

“Why’d you choose to sit next to me?” Tommy whispered harshly.

“Because you’ve showed me around and you’re cool. I want to be with people like you” Tubbo whispered back.

Not to mention Tommy had an air around him that Tubbo really liked. It’s not often he meets a human or alien that just naturally radiates friend material like the way Tommy is currently, not even in his seven-hundred-year lifespan! Hopefully he won’t turn Tommy away, even when he reveals he’s not really a transfer student from Newcastle. Hell, he didn’t even know there was a school in Newcastle he just picked that area cause it had a cool name.

Before Tommy could respond the teacher called out,” I might as well pick on the new student since he just arrived in our wonderful institution, Mr. Smith would you mind answering this question for me”

Tubbo nodded,” What question do you have for me sir?”

The teacher pointed with the marker in his hand at the name he wrote on the board,” William the First. Can you tell me what you know about him and what he’s famous for?”

Tubbo giggled,” Certainly! William the First, also known as William the Conqueror or William the Bastard, or as I liked to call him, Will, conquered England in the famous Battle of Hastings in 1066. He was a cheery lad I liked jousting with him”

The whole class nervously chuckled at Tubbo’s words.

The professor blinked before slowly turning back around,” While you are correct on what made William famous…not sure why you called him Will”

“That’s because all his friends called him Will. It rolls off the tongue quicker and easier to spell. I’m dyslexic so it was way easier to call him that” Tubbo chirped.

“…Okay then, well anyways he was correct the Battle of Hastings was an important decisive battle- “

Tommy leaned over,” Why’d you talk about him like that? The dude’s been dead for like, hundreds of years yet it sounded like you knew him personally”

Tubbo pouted,” I did know him personally! I just told you I jousted with him and had wine and cheese in Normandy before he went off on that big battle. The wine was nasty, but that cheese was to _die_ for. I really should go back to get the recipe”

“You’re such a weirdo Matt”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

* * *

During lunchtime all the kids were out and about but Tubbo already stuck to Tommy like glue. He followed him until they reached a quiet part of the quart yard, underneath a big ancient looking dogwood tree.

“You’re like a lost dog don’t you have socializing to do” Tommy grumbled once the two sat down together underneath the tree, Tommy pulling out a lunchbox that had a written note inside as he opened it.

“Nope! I don’t do well socializing for long periods of time, it’s also why I can’t go to Athens anymore but that’s a long story” Tubbo replied as he leaned back, patting his pockets until he pulled out one of the chocolate bars he grabbed before leaving the TARDIS.

Carefully, he opened the wrapper and broke off a chunk of the rich treat, then held it out for Tommy.

Tommy eyed it, his blue eyes wide with shock before they flickered over to Tubbo’s face,” You’re joking right?”

“Why would I? You’re fun to be around and it’s the least I could do since you’ve showed me around and stuff. I can’t pay you in full yet, so chocolate is my final offer” Tubbo waggled the piece in Tommy’s face until finally Tommy delicately took the piece from him.

“…Thank you, Matt. No one’s done this before for me so…thank you” Tommy mumbled, biting into the chocolate quickly.

“It’s Tubbo actually. I really don’t know why it chose Matthew Smith for me like that’s such a boring name…please Tom, call me Tubbo” Tubbo replied casually as he watched the other students eat and chat and play with one another.

Tommy stared at Tubbo until it felt like he was attempting to set him on fire by the intense gaze,” Tommy”

“Huh?”

Tommy looked away, even though there was a flush of red on his face,” You can call me Tommy…Tubbo”

Tubbo grinned brightly,” Nice to meet you Tommy!”

* * *

Classes soon flew by and Tubbo probably fell asleep in some of them, the maths and the science courses so _boring_ because he already knew the concepts they were discussing, and Tommy surprisingly stuck to the rule of no talking so Tubbo couldn’t get him to talk unless he threw a piece of paper at him. Writing down messages were hard though because Tubbo really couldn’t write English very well, his mind was way better at writing and reading Gallifreyian but he couldn’t just start drawing circles and expecting Tommy to understand.

“Fuck you really weren’t kidding when you said you were dyslexic. I feel like I’m getting dyslexic reading this” Tommy complained as he squinted at the words hastily scrawled on one of the notes Tubbo attempted to write to him last period.

“Yeah well you try learning a lexicon that has straight lines after learning a language that strictly writes in circles and dots” Tubbo grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets,” Man we totally ate all my chocolate too now I’ll have to get more”

Tommy frowned,” Sorry…but that was really good chocolate where did you get it?”

“Uh…last time was from the Aztecs…really cool people and they didn’t actually behead a lot of people like the stories say! I mean…not usually…hoo boy I almost lost a regen that day” Tubbo mumbled as he laughed.

“You’re fuckin weird. Well, I gotta go, my dad just texted that he’s in the parking lot so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tommy sighed as he pulled out his phone, typing something on the smooth surface before tucking it back into his pocket.

“You bet! One more thing though” Tubbo fiddled again with the numerous pockets on his coat before pulling out a piece of paper with a number written in blue ink.

“Here’s my number, only call me for emergencies cause otherwise I’ll probably forget I have my phone on me in the first place. Technology really bothers me some days” Tubbo chirps as he holds out the slip of paper.

Tommy stared at it, his face getting a funny expression on it, also it went red again how come?

Finally, he took it, albeit rather aggressively before nodding stiffly to Tubbo,” Yeah sure…I’ll text it once though, so you know it’s me that’s texting or calling”

Tubbo gave a thumbs up,” You got it! Bye Tommy it was nice meeting you!”

Tommy gave a tiny wave and stormed off, leaving Tubbo alone.

Again.

Being a Timelord usually meant crippling loneliness, that’s like, part of the deal when you receive that big important title. Tubbo grumbled to himself as he headed back to his precious TARDIS, sure being a Timelord is cool and all but he also wants a Title title. He wants something cool like The Negotiator and The Guardian.

Tubbo liked to call himself The Beeman, but he knows he can’t give _himself_ the title, it has to be bestowed upon him by time and space itself. The TARDIS greeted him with her usual warm welcome, the tinkling of the fairy chimes deep within humming gently in Tubbo’s ears as he sinks down onto the floor after the doors closed behind him.

“I met a new friend today. His name is Tommy and he’s super cool and funny and I just want to take him away and show him everything the universe has to offer. Schlatt said something about having a Companion, right? Am I allowed one yet? Because I really want Tommy to be my Companion” Tubbo rambled as he fiddled with his phone, totally not waiting for a text back from his new friend.

The TARDIS hummed again and Tubbo giggled,” Right?! I should be able to have one now but ugh things are so hard nowadays. I can’t even contact Gallifrey anymore. And I certainly don’t want to contact Schlatt…he’s probably really busy doing cooler things than to be customer support”

Tubbo’s phone finally buzzed in his hands and he looked down eagerly.

**New Message:**

_Hey. It’s Tommy._

_Hi Tommy! Got you in my phone now o/_

Tubbo didn’t get another response but he felt a whole lot better now that Tommy’s name was in his contacts.

Things were looking up for sure. He really should visit modern day Earth more often.

* * *

Next day of school Tommy was surprised to see that Tubbo was already by the stairs, waiting. Tommy was early this time too, to “make up for yesterday’s bad luck” as his dad put it.

Not that Tommy wanted to see Tubbo first thing in the morning or anything he’s still too sleepy to handle that bubbly ball of joy.

“Good morning Tommy! How’d you sleep?” Tubbo chirped once Tommy approached and opened the door for both him and Tubbo.

“Shitty. Look, I’m not much of a morning person so can we not talk too much” Tommy mumbled as he waited for Tubbo to slip past him before following.

“Aw that’s alright. Can I still talk about stuff though?” Tubbo asked as they climbed up the stairs again, repeating the same thing from yesterday.

“Sure, but I may zone out” Tommy warned.

It appeared that Tubbo didn’t care as he simply went right back into the conversation. What a weirdo; although, the background noise was lovely compared to Tommy’s constant rambles in his own head.

Tommy hummed a tune quietly while Tubbo chatted away, sitting down at his desk and shooting a quick text to his dad telling him he’s in class. After a moment, Tommy also sent out another text, this time to his older brother, one of them anyways.

**To: Music E-boy**

_Hey, are you awake yet?_

_…_

_Tommy I can’t bail you out of school education is important._

_Not that dickhead. Just texting to see if you’re awake that’s all…I’m pretty sure you went to bed late. Not that your wellbeing matters idiot._

_Tommy? Caring for others? Who are you and where is my feral idiot of a younger brother?_

_Fuck you too_

_Love you have a good day at school <3 _

“Dick…” Tommy mumbled fondly as he pockets his cell when the professor walked in.

“Alright class we have a pop quiz today before we get started” The professor announced, and everyone groaned.

“Man, I should’ve just been late again” Tommy groaned to Tubbo as he put away his books and pulled out a blank piece of paper.

“Oh no do we have to write our answers? I’m gonna fail just because he won’t be able to read my writing” Tubbo wailed as he pulled out his own supplies.

“No no he won’t just…just take your time alright? I can’t help you out cause he’ll think we’re cheating but look you know morse code?” Tommy, desperate to try and help his friend, threw out the first solution that came to mind.

Tubbo’s eyes brightened,” Yes of course I know morse code! Both Samuel and Alfred taught me the basics. Great idea Tommy!”

“Heh thanks now no more talking we’ll use morse from here on out”

“Got it” Tubbo nodded determined.

The test was slow, mainly because it was a mix of math and history questions. Tommy’s pretty sure he got them right, until he started tapping out the spellings of the famous dead people, then Tubbo’s nose scrunched and he shot a confused look at Tommy before tapping back hastily.

“ _Tommy it’s Ghengis Khan that took over all those countries. Alexander the Great was nowhere close to the size of territory Ghengis Khan had”_

_“Shoot sorry let me change my answers and then help you spell”_

_“Thank you take your time”_

Tommy hastily changed his answers then tapped out each letter individually for Tubbo to write down carefully and they barely finished the quiz on time. The professor thanking them for their submissions and starting class officially once all quizzes were received.

Tommy zoned out the second the professor started talking about numbers.

* * *

Another full day of school came and went, but it somehow didn’t feel tedious or boring. Tommy didn’t really have friends, he had classmates he’d talk to and play games with outside of school but didn’t really eat lunch with them or hung out. Tubbo…Tubbo is different, he’s weird, way too friendly, and somehow smart to boot.

Basically, a guy that should be beyond Tommy’s abilities to make a friend with. Yet, here they are, munching on some more foreign chocolate that Tubbo brought,” This time it’s from 20th century France! They had the best chocolate wheels I’ve ever seen”

“You okay Tommy? I know you take school rules seriously, but class is over now! All we’re doing is waiting for your dad while eating some yummy snacks” Tubbo suddenly chirped, dragging Tommy out of his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just…I still don’t believe you chose me”

“I’ve told you before Tommy, I like people like you. If I could I totally would take you on an amazing trip. You can meet William too and Blackbeard oh oh we can visit that planet in the Targon system that rains liquid light…I have so many things and places I want to show you, but you know…you have a family here. A life here. I don’t want to interrupt that” Tubbo replied seriously.

The rather fierce tone that Tubbo had made Tommy’s face hot as he looked away from the intense gaze,” Okay okay I get it sheesh…quit making me feel sappy Tubbo. I can only feel so many emotions at once”

Tubbo giggled,” Sorry I just get intense sometimes. I’m really bad at socializing and I kind of just let my own emotions get to me first. Seriously though, one day I’d love to show you what the universe is really made of”

Tommy snorted at this as his dad’s car pulls into the lot,” You can’t show me the universe Tubbo, but I’d like to go stargazing with you at one point if that’s okay”

“…Sure, yeah that’s totally what I meant” Tubbo hummed oddly,” Well, safe trip home Tommy. I’ll see you around”

“Bye Tubbo” Tommy waved and Tubbo waved cheerfully back until Tommy got into the car.

“Oh? So that’s the kid that’s been making my youngest son into a whole different person” Phil gleamed as he took his sweet time studying Tubbo before driving away from the school.

Tommy groaned as he desperately tried to melt into his seat,” Daaaad not funny”

“When’s the wedding” Phil continued to tease as he got onto the main street.

“Fuck you”

“Love you more son. So, how was school besides being with an actual fucking friend” Phil asked as he lowered the music on the radio so Tommy could talk.

“It’s school, nothing much to do except learn and eat and learn some more. Tubbo’s cool though, he’s really good at school so he helps me a bunch when I don’t get something” Tommy didn’t realize it but soon he was spilling everything that he tried so desperately to covet from his family.

Phil listened to it all with rapt attention, his own blue eyes sparkling as he ruffled his son’s hair,” My youngest finally making a good friend. It’s enough to make a grown man cry”

“Man, this is _exactly_ why I didn’t want to mention Tubbo but here we are. I get bullied for not having friends and now I’m getting bullied for having a friend” Tommy complained, and Phil wheezed with laughter as he finally pulled up to their house a couple minutes later.

“Go wash up, you’re on kitchen duty tonight”

“Fine fine. Tell Techno he’s a dick when he wakes up”

“If he wakes up. He pulled an all-nighter last night for a project he’s working on with Oxford” Phil replied, and Tommy headed upstairs to his room.

Again, Tommy pulled out his phone, the message still open to when he texted Tubbo yesterday. He really wanted to message Tubbo, like, _badly._ Tubbo told him to only call for emergencies with that odd intense look on his face. Still, Tommy wanted to text him, about his day, if Tubbo got home okay.

If Tubbo had siblings. Tommy groaned and threw his phone violently on his bed. _He doesn’t have time for this! Do your homework and shit be a respectable person like society wants you to be._

Tommy ends up forgetting his dilemma in favor of listening to his favorite tunes while he helps in the kitchen.

* * *

School changed. Tommy couldn’t tell at first, but he knew things were off when Tubbo wasn’t there to greet him like he normally did. He wanted to ask the reason Tubbo wasn’t there but again, no texting unless it’s for an emergency. Tommy wanted to say it’s an emergency right now, but he didn’t want to be desperate, so he swallowed up his disappointment and went to class.

The professor wasn’t familiar either. Sure, he talked the way he normally did but he for some reason, because they were learning about butterflies, bees, and other insects, he’d get oddly quiet. Then go into a mini tangent about bees specifically. Tommy zoned out hard, even more so than normal because the seat next to him was empty. Tubbo’s face not next to him.

Tubbo. Tubbo. Tubbo.

_Fuck I’m **not clingy.**_

Tommy did his best to ignore it, drumming his fingers on his desk, his leg bouncing every other second. Somehow his phone burned in his pocket but there’s no new messages or calls.

“Tommy” A voice startles him, and he blinks, looking over at a classmate that watched him; biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“What do you want” Tommy didn’t mean it to be so harsh, but the words were dragged out through gritted teeth.

“Woah easy there, just came over to tell you it’s lunchtime. I haven’t seen you zone out that hard in a long time”

“Haha. Very funny Grayson, thanks for getting me”

“Least I could do since your partner isn’t here. Jeez you got attached so quick already a wreck”

“Fuck you”

“You wish you could”

Tommy made a retching noise while Grayson wheezed and walked off. He was right though, the fact that Tommy was actually paying attention in class because Tubbo was with him…

Man. He really dove deep.

* * *

Tubbo frowned as he eyed the holograms, the pieces floating in the air as the knight takes his astral rook out of commission, the assassin close behind, ready to take his king. He quickly sees the outcome and grins,” I move my Solar Queen to the quantum coordinates of 1,2, -1”

Gasps echo around him as the piece floated forward, moving up to whole board before successfully taking out the pious warlock, leaving the king wide open.

“Since Solar Queen took the warlock, I get a wave rush and use it to move my Lunar Knight into checkmate position. Good game!” Tubbo cheered as his opponent wails when his king gets slaughtered.

“Tubbo has taken second place in the annual 6D tournament with the Solar Wind Strategy!! Congratulations!” The announcer called and cheers rang all around him as he grinned and bowed.

“Tell us, how did you manage to pull off such a high risk-high reward strategy against the Diamond Wall offense?”

“Well, it’s because Solar Wind is exactly that, high risk but high reward. I did get nervous since that pawn evolved quicker than I thought but I’m glad I was able to outwit such a strong opponent!” Tubbo explained, feeling the rush of adrenaline start to fade.

Before he could talk more however, his phone started ringing. Tubbo felt his giddiness fade away, immediately replaced by a cold sensation as he apologizes to everyone and races back to the TARDIS. He throws open the doors and pulls out his phone, answering it immediately,” Hello???”

There’s a pause on the line before Tommy’s voice barely comes through,” -lp”

“What?? Tommy?! Is everything okay?” Tubbo’s panic was already filtering through his whole system as he already plugged-in modern-day Earth and threw down the lever.

The TARDIS chugged away instantly.

“Please…something’s fucked up here Tubbo I need you- “Tommy’s voice went static.

“Hang on Tommy!! I’m on my way!” Tubbo shouted and hung up.

The TARDIS landed soon after and Tubbo practically kicked the doors down, apologizing to TARDIS before racing out. He flew through London, not even bothering to use the subway as he _sprints._

_Tommy you better be okay I want you to stay by my side please don’t be dead when I get there please. Please. Please._

London Academy soon appeared and Tubbo actually kicked down the doors this time, sonic screwdriver out. All that greeted him was silence.

School’s in session still but there was no one around. Suspicious, Tubbo carefully climbed up the stairs, heading to Tommy’s classroom first, only to hear footsteps. Tubbo whirled around, then relaxed when he saw the professor.

“Oh, hi Professor. Is everything okay? I came back from my doctor’s appointment but no one’s around” Tubbo chirped as he hastily hid his screwdriver behind his back.

“Matthew Smith…yes I need to speak with you in my office” The professor’s voice sounded distorted, like he was speaking through water.

Tubbo’s eyes narrowed,” What for? I called in advance that I was going to be gone today...”

“It’s about your grades” He replied.

Tubbo frowned,” Oh? Well alright then, lead the way”

The professor turned around robotically and headed off. Tubbo followed and heard an odd sound above his head, like banging. He briefly looked up at the ceiling, nothing but tile and the occasional vent grate.

Vent grate…signals sometimes get scuffed if they’re in a dead zone.

The professor opened up the door and let Tubbo in, the office did look cheery if it wasn’t for the fact that all the lights were turned off and there was an odd dripping noise coming from a closed cabinet. Tubbo looked around then back to the professor,” So what about my grades? Did I do something wrong because I am pretty much a hundred percent positive, I got everything right”

The professor made a hissing noise and threw out a hand, a blast of energy coming out of it straight to Tubbo.

“FIGURES!” Tubbo shouted as he ducked neatly and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the ‘professor’ the energy spiraling back as the professor shuddered then revealed the true form.

An imposter!

Wait no, a Vespiform. The massive wasp hissed and tried to ram itself at Tubbo, but he sidestepped it, grabbing a meter stick from the top of the desk and aimed for the alien’s head. The blow didn’t sound good and neither did noise it made as it collapsed to the ground, ooze leaking out from the crushed exoskeleton as it went limp on the ground, it’s long appendages still twitching.

“Water…water…come on there’s gotta be water in this- aha!” Tubbo mumbled as he looked around wildly in the room before he found a thermos under the desk. There’s not a lot in there, mainly tea anyways, but it will do if the Vespiform isn’t dead yet. A quick search in the now lit office told Tubbo the sad truth as he opened the cabinet, revealing a cocooned body of the real professor.

Vespiforms don’t usually attack unless they felt threatened or had their transmission device pull another source from someone’s head nearby, so either this Vespiform was threatened by a bigger threat, or someone was reading too many murder novels nearby.

Tubbo jumped, _Oh NO TOMMY!_

He sprinted out, cupping his hands to his mouth,” TOMMY?! TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU”

“’M HERE DON’T SHOUT SO FUCKING LOUD” A close voice shouted causing Tubbo to spin around in a full circle.

“WHERE IS HERE I DON’T SEE YOU”

“Fucking- Look UP IDIOT” Tommy growled.

Tubbo huffed then did so, looking directly at a vent grate- and one dusty Tommy.

“Hi” Tubbo giggled looking up at Tommy as he vanished briefly, only for a foot to appear as the grate clattered onto the floor with a BANG.

Tommy landed soon after, rolling on the ground with a huff before brushing off excess dust from his shirt,” Hi?? That’s all you say after that…that…THING appeared out of my fucking teacher and tried to _maul you?!”_

Tubbo grimaced,” Ah so you…you saw the whole thing…”

“More than that! You knew! You got that intense look on your face whenever you’re talking about something important…Tubbo, are you even from England at this rate?? How did you know what that fucking giant bug was?? Not to mention you even managed to beat it…I saw it take like two security guards before I was able to fucking hide in the vents and call you”

“Okay first off, deep breaths Tommy this is a lot for you to process I know it’s a lot. Second off, you need to be honest with me, was the professor the only one that seemed off to you” Tubbo gently explained, going so far as to grab Tommy’s waving hands into his own.

Tommy’s shoulders shook as he looked around wildly,” How am I supposed to know? I literally only see my professor. Any other staff around here I kind of just ignore! Enough about that though, Tubbo, who the **fuck** are you?”

Tubbo sighed, letting go of Tommy’s hands to run them through his hair,” You won’t believe me but I’m actually an alien. I’m what people call a Timelord. You want to know how I know William the First personally? It’s because I travelled back in time to meet him personally. I wasn’t kidding about any of those stories Tommy. I have a ship called a TARDIS that allows me to travel anywhere in the universe and at any time. Well, almost everywhere there’s some places that are off-limits but basically- “

“YOU'RE A FUCKING A L I E N?!?!?!” Tommy _screeched_ the words echoing long after he shouted them.

“I…yes? I have two hearts and everything- “Tubbo stuttered, startled that _that_ was throwing Tommy.

“You…oh I have so many angry words I could shout at you right now, but I think we have some unwanted company” Tommy growled then planted himself firmly in front of Tubbo and Tubbo looked over Tommy's side to see two security guards approaching.

They didn’t look very happy.

“Fuck” Tubbo sighed before grabbing Tommy’s hand,” R U N”

The two took off while the two other vespiforms hissed behind them, the loud buzzing filling their ears as the two boys sprinted down the hall and downstairs.

“Where’s the pool there’s gotta be a pool in this school, right?” Tubbo asked Tommy as they skidded into a random hallway.

“We literally just past it Tubbo you’re running in the opposite direction” Tommy panted then tugged, taking the lead easily as Tubbo was hot on his heels, still holding his hand.

“Okay great we just need to get in there and it’ll buy us enough time to figure out why they’re angry” Tubbo stated as they headed down another flight of stairs then took a right, banging through the doors loudly.

“The fuck did you call those bugs again? Vesp-whats? They’re basically giant wasps I thought they would love water” Tommy grumbled as they finally turned a right and the words RECREATIONAL POOL was spelled in bold letters in front of metal doors.

“They’re an alien race Tommy that just so happens to look like Earth wasps, they don’t follow the same rules” Tubbo said as he grabbed one of the door handles.

The click told Tubbo the doors were locked.

“Oh **great”** Tommy groaned as he tried only to get the same result.

The buzzing, which had faded, was now building again.

Tommy looked around and cursed again,” There’s no vents here so I can’t get in and unlock it from the other side”

“Don’t need to! I got the universal key right here” Tubbo triumphantly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door.

A sharp buzz and a loud click greeted their ears and Tubbo threw open the door,” Get in!”

They ran in, the pool big and reeking of chlorine, but as soon as they stepped in, the doors were busted down. The massive black and yellow bodies of the Vespiforms barged in, hissing angrily.

Tommy screamed but Tubbo grabbed him and pushed him behind him,” What’s the big idea? Why now would you show your true forms? Don’t tell me you’ve been eating the kids here”

The Vespiforms continued to hiss angrily, forcing Tommy and Tubbo into the far corner of the room, far away from the pool.

“C’mon I know you guys can talk so what’s the big deal? It’s not because I knocked that one guy, out right? He attacked me first by the laws of self-defense- “

“ _Where is it”_ The low voice echoed harshly in the air, making both boys jump.

“Sorry? Where’s what” Tubbo asked sheepishly.

“ _The enemy. Timelord you should know where it is. It’s in these halls we don’t know where”_

“Enemy?? But you idiots are the ones running around take humans like it’s a carnival! I saw what your buddy did to that poor professor! I’m surprised he’s even breathing!”

“ _Trying…to keep safe. Can’t find enemy…by scent alone”_

Tubbo sighed, frustrated,” Okay fine. Where’s the last place you ‘saw’ this ‘enemy’”

Tommy gawked,” What??? You’re just gonna _listen_ to them?”

“Clearly they aren’t the bad guys Tommy I mean look, these two haven’t attacked us since they got in here” Tubbo whined gesturing to the two Vespiforms.

“ _Follow”_

Then, the two massive alien wasps turned around and flew back outside, patiently waiting.

“We better go. Something bigger is afoot at this school then” Tubbo mumbled and walked over.

Tommy stood there for a long moment before following,” This day just gets weirder and weirder. Is this how most days go for you?”

“Not all the time but yeah! I gotta do detective work sometimes” Tubbo cheerily replied and Tommy facepalmed.

“I can’t believe I trust you this much. Alright, lead the way…giant bugs”

“ _Stay close, don’t know where it is other than where we last saw it”_

“Yeah yeah…” Tommy grumbled as they followed the giant bugs through the abandoned halls of the academy.

The Vespiforms changed back into the humans they were “borrowing” and opened the doors to the south quart yard. Tommy frowned as soon as they stepped outside,” Hold on…something’s not right here”

Tubbo nodded a similar frown on his face as he looked around,” You’re right, it’s a bit breezy for a Tuesday”

“No dumbass I mean I’m pretty sure there used to be some statues in front of that aspen tree” Tommy complained as he gestured to the little circle of iron rails in front of a big aspen tree. 

The two Vespiforms nodded as they pointed at the circle as well,” They were here…now they are not”

Tubbo clicked his tongue as he walked over to the circle, there were clear indents on the ground where leaves and dirt haven’t landed, telling Tubbo there used to be _something_ here, but he doesn’t know what. Until he looked over the rails and saw a little golden card.

**The Three Muses**

**Sculpted by:**

Tubbo’s eyes widened as he froze, Tommy making a concerned noise behind him as he looked slowly from the card to the empty space.

“Now you see why we are trapping people in cocoons Timelord?” One of the guards grumbled, folding his arms for emphasis.

“Tommy…please tell me you’ve been in the vents the whole time until I got here” Tubbo said, but the tone shook Tommy to the core.

It was hard and…cold.

Tommy swallowed,” Y-yes, I was there the whole time half the time I didn’t even look because I was scared, I was just gonna stare right down at the bugs…no offense”

“Some taken” One of the Vespiforms hummed.

“Okay new plan. Tommy, Vespiforms, I want you guys to come back with me to the TARDIS. We gotta lure them away from the school or this timeline may as well be fucked, and I can’t afford to lose another one” Tubbo commanded.

“We will get our sibling and meet you there” The Vespiforms bowed then ran back into the school to grab the unconscious brethren.

“Tubbo wait what’s wrong why did you get so serious- “Tommy’s voice was cut off when Tubbo grabbed him by the wrist and clapped a hand over his mouth and tucked them both behind the aspen.

“Sh. This is serious business. This is one of the worst creatures around Tommy. I’ll have to figure out a way to get them out of here or at least weaken them enough to get rid of them physically. I need you to be safe. These psychopaths are extremely dangerous. You need to listen to everything I tell you to, can you do that for me?” Tubbo whispered as he looked around worriedly.

“Yes of course Tubbo but- “Tommy tried to say but most of his words came out muffled behind the hand on his mouth.

“No buts. Let’s go. Does this school happen to have cameras or something similar?” Tubbo demanded as he let go off Tommy and got up slowly, weird little device in his hands that he pointed around like a gun.

“Yeah of course it has cameras, there’s film and photography clubs here. Tubbo why do we need cameras?” Tommy protested as he followed after Tubbo.

“Because that’s how we’re gonna win, we’re gonna trick them into looking at each other. That’s the best option for everyone and hopefully we’ll be able to find the victims they already took. Although that one is kind of like looking for dry cats after they were out in the rain” Tubbo explained as he waited for Tommy to amble over before sliding his hand into Tommy’s.

“Wha- why are we holding hands” Tommy protested even though he didn’t move his hand out of Tubbo’s.

“I don’t want to lose you. Plus, this place is massive, and I feel way too tiny here” Tubbo responded, a twinkle in his eye as he playfully nudged Tommy,” let’s go!”

* * *

The two quickly found the cameras and recording equipment in a storage locker and grabbed as much as the two were able to carry.

“This is illegal Tubbo how are we going to explain this to the cops when they find out what’s going on here” Tommy whispered as they toted their spoils back to their classroom.

“Let’s just hope the police don’t show up. That’ll make this situation worse frankly. Wait” Tubbo replied then stopped, making Tommy bump into him.

“Hey why the hell did we-oh shit” Tommy’s protest died as he looked over Tubbo’s shoulder to see a classmate hiding under his desk.

Looming right over the student, was one of the missing Muse statues. Her once serene face, now twisted into a snarl as her hands were outstretched towards the student.

“The _fuck is that”_ Tommy hissed but Tubbo didn’t reply, instead just carefully walking in, eyes never leaving the statue as he walked in.

“Tommy I’ll need to blink soon. I need you to stare at it when I say ‘red’” Tubbo whispered.

“Stare??? You mean…this fucker _will move if I blink??”_ Tommy hissed, horrified.

“Yes. Now quickly! Red!” Tubbo whisper-shouted and Tommy stared while he heard Tubbo shuffle.

“Hey, can you stand up, try to do it around the statue” Tubbo mumbled.

“I…okay…what’s going on statues aren’t supposed to move…”

“That’s cause it’s not a statue. Get out of here and if you ever see a statue don’t blink”

“O-okay…”

“Tubbo? When can I blink?” Tommy asked, still staring at the statue but he could feel his eyes start to twitch.

“Go ahead Tommy I got my eyes on it” Tubbo replied and Tommy relaxed, rubbing his as he looked around.

“That’s one I guess but there’s still two more how are we going to trick it?” Tommy asked as he fiddled with the cameras.

“We record it, we have one of the video cameras monitor this one and we just make sure we don’t blink. That’s really our only defense” Tubbo responded as he handed Tommy a video camera while still staring at the statue.

“What is this even called? I only know it cause it’s a fucking statue here at this school you’re telling me there’s more of these?” Tommy relented as he accepted the camera and started to turn it on.

“They’re called Weeping Angels, but they can take any statue shape. Red by the way” Tubbo replied and Tommy was staring while Tubbo finished setting up the video camera and linked the feed to his phone by using his sonic screwdriver.

“What keeps making that buzzing noise?” Tommy asked

“It’s my sonic screwdriver don’t worry about it. I’ll explain everything in detail once we get out of here alive” Tubbo replied as he finally put the camera in front of the statue and clapped his hands.

“Okay. Can I stop staring now?”

“Yep!”

With a sigh Tommy blinked and looked away,” Okay that’s one let’s go find- “

A scream echoed from a distance downstairs.

The two looked at each other and soon sprinted down the stairs towards the last location they heard the scream. As they rounded a corner, Tubbo yelped and grabbed Tommy to cause them both to freeze as a statue stood in the hallway in front of them, the lights flickering dangerously above them. The once elegant looking statue _terrifying_ as its cold marble arms were outstretched, face twisted in an ugly snarl.

“I got it!” A voice called out and one of the security guards-Vespiform- suddenly appeared.

“Thank you! Let’s go Tommy got to get that last one” Tubbo shouted as he hastily put down a second camera and attached that feed to his phone as well.

They ran everywhere, trying to find the last one, until the lights in the school suddenly went completely out. The hallway plunged into darkness and Tommy couldn’t see a damn thing.

“Tubbo? Tubbo where are you?” Tommy called out but there was no answer.

Looking around, a wild cold feeling burning in his chest as Tommy frantically tried to look for his alien friend. He heard a noise, like feet dragging and he whipped around. At the same time, the power suddenly turned back on and Tommy was staring eye to eye with a Weeping Angel.

He heard someone scream but it turned out to be him as he went rigid still. He couldn’t move.

**He couldn’t move.**

**H E C O U L D N ‘T M O V E.**

**“TOMMY”** A shout and suddenly Tommy was wrenched away, and a different scream echoed down the halls, unanimous three screams all at once and suddenly the monster in front of him crumbled to dust. All that remained was the familiar serene face of one of the three muses in the quart yard.

Panting, suddenly feeling like he met a god, Tommy collapsed where he stood, heaving dry sobs as he slammed the ground, the pain radiating from his palms telling him he was alive and not dead.

Alive.

Not. Dead.

A warmth rested on top of him and Tommy looked up to see Tubbo. Tommy didn’t hesitate this time, tackling his best friend in a tight hug that had both of them crying.

“Don’t leave me like that again” Tommy wailed between gasping sobs.

“I didn’t leave you- that Weeping Angel almost teleported you back in time. I still don’t know how I got to you in time” Tubbo whispered, his own voice shaky as he tightly clung to Tommy.

The two didn’t move until Tommy stopped crying completely.

* * *

“Holy _shit._ This is a TARDIS? It’s fucking-fucking bigger- “Tommy stuttered as he looked around in awe.

“On the inside! Really cool right? I love that reaction the most from when I invite people in. She’s got plenty of rooms for stuff too so if you want a room just pick one!” Tubbo stated smugly as he gestured around him with great pride.

“We are grateful for your help Timelord. Thanks to you the school is safe again” The one that formerly held the professor’s body now was in the body it originally had, as the three Vespiforms were actually human born and had license to examine odd normality’s underneath the Torchwood name.

“Ah Torchwood’s still in business? Tell Jack I said hi! If you ever see him that is” Tubbo cheerfully said when the Vespiforms mentioned it, while Tommy was ever confused about the people that Tubbo knows.

“Right uh…none of you actually go to that school, right? Just checking” Tommy asked sheepishly.

The three shook their heads,” Negative. We’re all adults technically by human standards so we work for Torchwood. You were extremely brave back there Tommy and we salute you for your word with the Timelord”

“Yeah…um…thanks” Tommy mumbled in reply, rubbing the back of his neck.

Now, it was just the two of them in the TARDIS, the Vespiforms heading back to HQ for the report and Torchwood quietly fixing the mess they made at the London Academy. All Tommy had to do for his family was let them know he was spending the night at Tubbo’s and that was that.

“Tommy, do you still believe me?” Tubbo suddenly asked when Tommy briefly reappeared at the main console, as he was exploring every single room the TARDIS had to offer.

“’Course I do, you’re my friend. What’s up?” Tommy asked, walking over to where Tubbo was sitting.

“Like, you believe me. That I’m from an alien planet, I got two hearts, and I’m over seven hundred years old?” Tubbo asked, although his tone was quiet, intense.

Tommy huffed leaning against the TARDIS' console,” That depends Tubbo, can I feel two heart beats if I tried to take your pulse right now or what?”

“Get over here then. Prepare to have your mind _blown_ ” Tubbo immediately replied.

Tommy slowly got up from his spot and ambled over to Tubbo, a goofy grin on his face as he held out his hand. Tubbo grinned back and gently guided it over to his throat, where the pulse would be the strongest, and gently rested Tommy’s fingers there.

“Hah I could throttle you if you were lying- “Tommy’s teasing tone dropped when his eyes widened comically.

Tubbo snickered as Tommy looked at Tubbo then back down at his hand then back to Tubbo.

“You _fucker”_ Tommy snarled, completely and utterly speechless.

Tubbo wheezed so hard he nearly fell off his chair and Tommy had to quickly grab him, but Tommy was also laughing too.

“How the hell did you hide this during gym class???”

“I just cut my heartrate in half Tommy it’s not that hard to hide the fact I have two hearts. It’s not like the school does an internal body scan or anything” Tubbo giggled barely able to speak over his own giggles.

“Gods…you are certainly something else Tubbo” Tommy finally sighed, running his hands through his hair as he continued to look around with big eyes.

“Well, I am a Timelord and that is completely different than everything you’ve ever known for sure” Tubbo hummed, catching his breath.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

“Wanna go see dinosaurs?”

“Fuck yes **_please”_**


	2. Episode Two: The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tommy gets used to being friends with a literal alien he realizes that there's still one more step he has to take for his new friend: introducing him to the family. 
> 
> Hoo boy neither are prepared for this one. 
> 
> Older siblings can be so annoying right? 
> 
> A familiar face tries to coax yet another Timelord. 
> 
> Tubbo says no
> 
> A call for help

The two stumbled back into the TARDIS, wheezing as they caught their breath and Tubbo walking over to coordinate TARDIS into travelling once more and throwing the lever with a cough.

“I didn’t think velociraptors could even run that fast. Jurassic Park wasn’t fucking _kidding”_ Tommy rasped as he collapsed onto the floor, chest heaving to regain all the lost oxygen he expended.

“Hah…yeah…they wouldn’t have attacked us if you didn’t throw a rock at them Tommy…” Tubbo chuckled as he sat down near the lanky blonde.

“What?! I just wanted to see if it was legit, I didn’t really believe they were actual fucking dinosaurs until they hissed. I’m still wrapping my head on all this” Tommy whined as he threw a hand over his face.

“Don’t try too hard, you need that brain for school” Tubbo sighed.

“Oh _fuck._ Tubbo!! We’ve been gone for a whole **day.** My dad’s gonna be worried as hell too if he hears I didn’t come to school!!” Tommy groaned as he got up to his feet.

Tubbo toddled after Tommy as he frantically ran into his room to grab his backpack and his charging phone,” You do know the TARDIS is a time traveling machine right”

“Yeah, but you also said if we travel back to the same time again and again that creates fucking paradoxes and we can’t afford that. Shit my dad is gonna be pissed- “Tommy rambled as he frantically pushed past Tubbo.

Tubbo pouted and grabbed Tommy’s wrist just as he started to leave. Tommy freezing and glaring,” Let go Tubbo I got to go back to school”

“You didn’t let me finish. You’re not missing school technically. Time stuff and other complexities aside, I’m already taking you back to Modern Day Earth, exactly eight hours after we saved the school from those Weeping Angels. As in every time we go somewhere else, I can always return you in time for a whole day a school. Even if we spend a week or even a month in space, I can always have the TARDIS return you to the next day like nothing even happened! How cool is that? Plus, y’know…I want you here with me as much as I can” Tubbo explained, awkwardly fluffing his own hair with his free hand as he explained it.

Tommy’s eyes widened once Tubbo had finished, then softened completely,” Why didn’t you just say that sooner dickhead”

“Well, I thought you were fine with ditching school…” Tubbo sheepishly laughed making Tommy scoff.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind, but you haven’t really met my family yet and I was lucky enough that Phil let me spend the night this time. You’re gonna have to meet them eventually you know” Tommy grumbled as he calmly followed Tubbo to the center console room.

“Then let’s make a plan! How soon can I meet your family?” Tubbo chirped.

Tommy stared at Tubbo while he danced around the TARDIS’ console, fiddling with buttons and occasionally petting the metal surfaces,” You…you can’t be serious you actually want to meet my family? They’re…chaotic and will for sure bully me for bringing you home. Hell, my dad already asked when’s the wedding like why”

“I want to meet your family so that way we can get away with more trips. Even if you have homework or something, I can help you study, plus you’ll get way more time here in the TARDIS than you would back on Earth. It’s a win-win situation! One mustn’t ignore the ripe fruits you know” Tubbo easily replied and Tommy sagged into the chair that’s always near the console.

“How come you always have something against all my objections” Tommy childishly asked folding his arms against his chest as he spun around in the chair lazily.

“Because I’m older than you and I’ve been around other people long enough to know what I need to do to secure more time with the people I care about” Tubbo sighed but had a fond look on his face when he looked over at the pouting Tommy,” Besides, it’ll be fun! I bet your folks are just as cool as you are”

Tommy snorted at that and dragged a hand down his face,” Hah yeah. They wish they were as cool as me. I don’t get it though; this TARDIS is so huge but how come you’re traveling alone? How long have you been traveling alone?”

Tubbo’s gaze sharpened at those words and walked past Tommy throwing open the TARDIS doors,” Oops look at the time gotta go to school!”

“Tubbo- “Tommy started but was dragged to his feet by Tubbo, still quiet, and pushed towards the doors.

“Nope! No time we’re gonna be late at this rate of pace Tommathy”

“OI!” Tommy growled and Tubbo huffed a laugh as they headed to London Academy.

Tubbo didn’t want to make Tommy worried about him, he’s got enough on his plate as is.

* * *

Tommy grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly approached his father’s car, Tubbo waving fiercely from where he stood by the entrance doors.

“ _All you got to do is ask if I can come over for dinner and that’s all we got to do. From there on out, we can totally do what we want! I promise it’ll work out that way”_ Tubbo’s cheerful voice rang in Tommy’s ears as he sat down in the vehicle, Phil already wheezing as he drove away from the campus.

“He’s so cute I just want to pinch his cheeks mate. I’m proud of you gremlin child” Phil laughed as he patted Tommy’s knee.

“If you like him so much just invite him to dinner why don’t you” Tommy spat back in response, unaware he actually said what Tubbo wanted him to say.

“…Not a bad idea actually. Although you said his parents were hard working people, would it be okay for him to come over?” Phil hummed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Uh, yeah it should be fine, I can just shoot him a text about it. His parents are doctors” Tommy replied, shifting nervously in his seat.

“Relax, I’m not gonna grill him or anything, although I can’t say the same for your brothers, but I’ll make some good food. What day would be best for him?” Phil asked, his tone light, like it always gets when he’s interested but doesn’t want to intrude too much.

Tommy loved his dad, but somedays he really can’t tell what he’s thinking,” Uh not sure, want me to ask that too?”

“Yes, please that would be wonderful son” Phil agreed and that was that.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful while Tommy texted the questions to Tubbo, along with his own worries about this whole operation.

He sighed heavily, resting his head in one of his hands as he waits for Tubbo to reply. _I wonder why he deflected me like that when I asked those questions earlier._

_Did I mess up? No…he would’ve been angry if I said something that hurt him. Then again, he’s a weird guy cause he’s a fucking alien and all that…_

_I wonder if he’s a heartthrob cause he has more than one heart…maybe that’s why Grayson says he gets more girls than me…_

_Wait no that sounds weird-_

_…Don’t I get all the girls?_

_Wait I’m thinking this why would I-_

Tommy snorted to himself and lightly tapped the side of his face. He really can’t understand his own brain sometimes.

* * *

Dinner was a nightmare.

“Tommy not only has a new friend but said friend would _love_ to come over for dinner? Is it Christmas? Please someone pinch me this can’t be real” Tommy’s eldest brother, Wilbur Soot, crowed as he stared down Tommy once Phil announced the news.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, maybe Tommy’s paying some random classmate to prove that he’s not a chaotic idiot” The middle child, Techno, drawled as he cut up his chicken.

Tommy groaned in response, banging his head on the table,” I’ve been trying to tell you pricks he’s a real person and yes we are good friends. For fuck’s sake can I please not be teased for two seconds”

A pause greeted Tommy’s words then Wilbur spoke again,” Alright two. Now, Tommy, dear baby brother, how on earth did you pull this off. Phil’s already said he’s a hell of a lad and even waves to you when you get picked up? What dark magics did you use huh? I’d love to get a reference”

“Fuck off Wil” Tommy growled, and Techno wheezed while Phil huffed.

“Watch your fucking language at this table Tommy. I won’t have that shit” Phil warned, but his mouth was twitching in attempt to hide a growing smile.

“You…you’re such a shitty father holy shit why do I even _live_ here” Tommy whined throwing his hands in the air while the rest of his family cried with laughter.

“I’m so making room in my plans just so I can find out how this Tubbo guy tolerates you” Techno snickered as he pulled out his phone, clearly messing with his calendar to make sure he won’t be busy.

Tommy could only whine in frustration as his family teased him well into the night. Sure, at the end of the day he loved them all fiercely, but it was times like these that make Tommy wish murder was legal.

* * *

**Tubbo**

**Hey how did it go? Hope they didn’t tease you too hard**

**They fucking murdered me Tubbo I don’t think you should come now. Who knows what they’re gonna grill you on.**

**I like a good challenge!**

**Please no just be civil I don’t want to have to tell my family you’re a fucking alien right off the bat.**

**Okay. I’ll play nice.**

**Sure, you will**

**I’m being honest :(**

**Goodnight Tubbo**

**Goodnight Tommy :D**

Tommy sighed fondly as he turned off his phone for the night and rolled over. He’s just nervous.

Nervous that Tubbo won’t like his family. Nervous his family decides that Tubbo isn’t good and nervous he’ll somehow fuck it up. Tommy does have a history of making things shitter.

Sleep comes uneasily and Tommy found himself being sluggish the next morning when his alarm goes off. The dinner isn’t even the next morning, but the day after.

Tommy can already feel himself get on edge.

This isn’t good at all. He’s gonna fuck it up somehow.

* * *

A sharp nudge jolts Tommy awakes from whatever realm he was dissociating into as he looks around only to see a concerned, yet irritated Tubbo blinking at him.

“Tommy are you okay? I’ve asked that five times now and I had to poke you” Tubbo pouted and Tommy groaned, face palming.

“Sorry Tubbo I just…I didn’t sleep well I’m worried for tomorrow” Tommy sighed.

Tubbo huffed,” It’s going to work just fine. Are you worried because you think you’ll lose me?”

Tommy, startled that Tubbo figured out the reason, went quiet.

Tubbo blinked then started laughing,” Wait seriously??? That’s why you’re panicking?”

“Shut up” Tommy weakly replied, the tips of his ears growing hot as he tries to hide his face in his desk.

Tubbo continued to giggle as he fiddled with his notebook,” You’re so clingy”

“You’re the clingy one” Tommy fired back but there was no heat behind the words as Tubbo continued to grow dizzy from his laughter.

* * *

Time crawled forward regardless and soon it was time for Tubbo to meet Tommy’s family. The two as usual, waited for Tommy’s dad to come pick him up, only this time Tubbo would be coming along as well.

Tommy wasn’t digging into the foreign treats (caramel waffle cookies from the Netherlands), instead he held his with shaking hands, barely nibbling on it.

Tubbo hummed as he tore into his second one watching the clouds roll by with idle amusement,” If you continue to be nervous about this, you’re just gonna make your dad feel like you joined an illegal drug ring or something similar”

“Sorry I just…you’re a good friend I don’t wanna lose you” Tommy mumbled, finally biting into the sweet treat.

“You won’t lose me” Tubbo answered, that serious look on his face again.

Tommy only hummed as he looked around until he saw his father’s car start to pull in. His heart hammered in his chest and a fleeting feeling of butterflies danced in his stomach as he inched closer to Tubbo. A hand grabbed his own and he looked down, seeing Tubbo holding his hand gently, eyes still staring up at the sky. If Tommy concentrated hard enough, he could feel the two heartbeats pulsing gently in Tubbo’s hand.

Right. He can’t lose Tubbo, he’s here right now, alive.

That small comfort is enough to steel Tommy’s nerves as he approached Phil’s car, Tubbo in tow.

“Alright you two in the backseat I have an extra guest today” Phil grinned once the window rolled down, Wilbur’s smug face also greeting Tommy as he waved.

“Oh you…I hate you” Tommy groaned realizing that Wilbur probably did his own schedule shift to accompany Phil today.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Tubbo” Tubbo cheerfully greeted as he happily got into the car, Tommy following slowly.

“Such good manners, how did you end up with my troublemaker of a brother” Wilbur teased as the two finally settled in the backseat and Phil took off.

“Well, he showed me around on my first day, so I decided to stick with him” Tubbo replied, fiddling with his seatbelt as he looked around the car in a bit of wonder.

Tommy shot him a look. _Please be normal._ His eyes seemed to beg and Tubbo giggled at Tommy’s worry, shooting him a wink in response.

“Tommy told us you’re from Newcastle, that’s really cool I have family back there, it’s where I’m from too” Phil hummed as he came to a stop a traffic light.

Tubbo nodded,” Sure am! London is way different than Newcastle though, a lot more happens around here for sure”

“So, got any siblings Tubbo?” Wilbur asked as he fiddled with his phone.

Tubbo’s face briefly fell, his cheery mood suddenly dashed,” No yeah…I had-have sorry, I have a younger sister”

“Oh really? What’s her name?” Wilbur asked again but Tommy glanced worriedly at Tubbo.

“Her name is Lani…she’s a bit of a goofball I’ll be honest” Tubbo laughed but it was empty.

“Lani what a cute name. Well, Tubbo hope you’re hungry! Dadza here made a lot of preparations last night” Wilbur joked, nudging his father who swatted his hand halfheartedly.

“Yeah, yeah I just want to make sure I have a little of everything in case if you don’t like something. No big deal” Phil huffed, and everyone chuckled a little bit at his antics.

* * *

Tubbo looked around the modest home once they arrived. It was small but cozy with the warm scent of tea and bread greeting his nose as he walked in after Tommy and his family. Tubbo took off his shoes and rested them near the door and toddled inside, where he was greeted by…a shapeshifter?

Tubbo startled at seeing the pink-haired man look up from his book to lock eyes with him, bored but interested, he immediately grabbed his sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

“Shit Techno’s here too? You guys weren’t kidding” Tommy complained as he flopped down on the couch near the shapeshifter, only for said shapeshifter to look over at Tommy with amusement.

“Hullo~” Techno greeted his sibling warmly and Tommy snorted.

“Hey back. Can’t believe you’re even awake right now”

“Took me a whole three days to fix my sleeping schedule for this important moment Tommy I wouldn’t miss it for a single second. Now, introduce me to your friend” Techno drawled, and Tommy huffed before gesturing to Tubbo.

“This is Tubbo, he’s technically called Matthew, but he prefers Tubbo” Tommy replied and Tubbo grinned.

“Nice to meet you!” Tubbo cheerfully said, even though he cautiously watched the older man get up from his chair, the book he was holding closed elegantly in his fingers as he stretches to his full height.

_Damn do they **all** have to be taller than me?_ Tubbo thought with a frown, mildly upset that he wasn’t even the second tallest here.

“Technoblade. I’m Tommy’s older sibling, I’ll give you a piece of advice, don’t let this idiot do what he wants. It’ll only lead to disaster, much like how Theseus failed to switch his flags out upon a successful trip back home” Techno hummed, looking at Tubbo like he was mentally grading him.

Like if Tubbo was really _worthy_ to have Tommy as his friend.

Tubbo wasn’t one to back down from a challenge,” Ah but Theseus was still hailed a hero even with his father’s unfortunate passing. Well, too bad he was a Greek hero, they always get a bad rep for never having a happy ending”

Techno’s eyebrow raised while Wilbur and Phil wheezed in the background.

“Interesting, you have found someone that actually knows things Tommy” Techno hummed and Tubbo giggled while Tommy groaned.

“Please for the love of- let’s just get ready to eat I can’t stand you guys! C’mon Tubbo I’ll show off my room while these idiots gossip” Tommy huffed, grabbing Tubbo before he could protest and dragging him upstairs while the rest of the family howled with laughter.

“Sorry about the mess but we’ll be safe here” Tommy sighed as he opened the door to his room.

Tubbo wandered in admiring all the little details because it’s Tommy. His room is surprisingly clean, with only some music posters hanging on the walls and a bed that’s partially made.

“I like it, doesn’t even look messy to me” Tubbo hummed as he plopped down on Tommy’s bed.

“Yeah, you would” Tommy grumbled as he chose to sit down at his desk, putting his backpack down next to his desk.

“They seem like good people Tommy. A little protective, but good nonetheless! It’s also really nice to see some aliens integrating with other societies” Tubbo continued, messing with his sonic screwdriver as he spoke. The little object glinting in the light, the little bee charm swinging softly as he fiddled with it.

“Just because his hair is pink Tubbo doesn’t make him an alien” Tommy groaned as he threw a glare at Tubbo.

Tubbo startled, looking over at Tommy with wide eyes,” Huh? I didn’t just say that because he has pink- “

He closed his mouth before he finished his sentence, realizing that Tommy had no clue his brother was an alien. Tubbo glanced away, sheepish that Tommy has no idea about the truth. Then again, if his own family didn’t tell him about it, it’s not Tubbo’s business.

“Um...so what’s my verdict so far?” The young Timelord asked Tommy instead of finishing his earlier statement.

“So far? I think it’s going okay. The fact that Techno didn’t roast you up front means a lot. It all comes down to Wilbur though and he’s…well you’ll see” Tommy sighed.

“Boys! Dinner’s ready” Phil called out from downstairs and the two headed down, before descending the stairs however, Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s wrist and tugged insistently.

Tommy turned, irritated,” Tubbo what is it I’m stressed enough as- “

Tubbo didn’t let him finish, pulling him in fully for a tight hug.

Tommy made a small noise before relaxing fully into it, then pulled away,” Thanks…I needed that”

“Clearly. Now come on, I’m starving” Tubbo smiled and they headed down together.

* * *

Dinner was stacked high with meat, salad, and lots of bread and butter. Tubbo eagerly diving in once everyone settled down and went work, humming happily for having such an amazing meal. He can’t recall the last time he got fed so well by someone else…maybe when he was with Akron in 3021? He can’t remember but that was also a fun time.

“Hey, Tubbo, would you mind telling us a little bit more about your family? I know I asked about siblings earlier but now I’m curious” Wilbur asked between bites of bread.

Again, that fleeting bit of happiness got drained by the mention of family.

_You can’t stay here Tubbo there’s too much at risk. You need to fly out of here baby Timelord._

_Go on son. Know that we will always watch over you, no matter where or when you go._

Tubbo swallowed his food and chose his words carefully,” My parents are doctors, so sometimes they don’t come home until really odd hours of the day or night. But it’s alright, my sister and I are usually pretty responsible for ourselves and each other. I make sure to make dinner when they can’t make it home at a reasonable time”

Tubbo hopes that works because he actually can’t remember what his parents looked like. Let alone if their occupations were healers. All that he can really remember is Lani and even she dances fuzzily in the back of his head, laughing but fuzzy and blank.

Time traveling sucks sometimes.

_Nameless Timelord._

“Well good thing you have a sense of responsibility, I’ve tried my best teaching this youngster the importance of that but here we are” Phil sighed dramatically, and Tommy scoffed.

“I can be responsible! I get all my homework done with good grades and everything!” Tommy protested.

“Yeah, as in done as last minute as possible. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you open a book willingly in your entire life” Techno pointed out and Tubbo wheezed into his cup while Tommy made a sharp noise of protest.

The rest of dinner went by pretty lovely and Tubbo soon sat down with the rest of the family in the living room, a warm cup of tea in his hands while a movie played in the background as they continued to chat about their day and other items. Tommy sat next to Tubbo, but was already dozing off, his head resting on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo made sure Tommy was comfortable by grabbing a nearby pillow and resting that on his shoulder before gently tugging Tommy back to that spot, Tommy pleasantly humming in his sleep as he nuzzled the pillow.

“It’s not often my baby brother is so open to a new person. You’re a major impact in his life” Wilbur whispered; eyes surprisingly dark in the low light of evening.

“He’s an amazing person, even if he’s a bit rough around the edges I am happy to have met him. He’s my best friend too” Tubbo quietly replied, briefly looking at his best friend, a soft smile on his face.

“Take care of him. I can’t always be there for him, but I will make sure he stays as happy as he can. Don’t fuck this up or you will face more than just a strongly worded phone call from me” Wilbur’s normally pleasant voice was dark, and the words were laced with a strong crystal-clear threat.

_Don’t break my brother’s heart or I will eat yours._

“Noted” Tubbo chirped, briefly nervous at the thought.

Wilbur grinned, that feral dark look vanishing instantly,” Good boy”

Tubbo mentally makes a note to never get Wilbur angry.

* * *

“Do you need a ride back home Tubbo? It is pretty late” Phil asked as Tubbo put his shoes back on and fiddled with his clothing, tugging on his blazer once more with care.

“Thank you so much for everything but it’s alright. I know my way back home from the subways. I’ve already intruded enough on your evening” Tubbo replied.

“Well alright then…be safe out there mate it was nice to meet you” Phil warmly said, eyes twinkling with mirth in the low light as Tubbo opened the door, a bit of cold wind nipping at his face.

“Nice to meet you as well hope you guys have a good night” Tubbo waves to Tommy’s family once more and out the door he went.

The trip back to the TARDIS was uneventful, Tubbo hummed to himself as he walked down familiar pathways and admired the dim stars that were barely visible in the cloudy sky. As he passed by a particular alleyway, he froze when he heard a soft hiss of air.

Turning, Tubbo looked around to find no one else walking near him, most of the cars going by without a hitch. Frowning, he took one more look around in the area before continuing on, not noticing the graffiti that was sprayed chaotically over the walls just next to him.

**_Nam3less T1m3l0rd_ **

**_aLl aL0Ne_ **

****

Finally, Tubbo rounded the last corner and the TARDIS was within a few blocks. He grinned, a pep back in his step as he bounded over to his precious vehicle. Only to be stopped by a sudden flash of bright light.

“Doctor? That you?” A voice called out while Tubbo scrubbed his eyes and huffed.

“The hell is that? God why did you have to flash such a bright light now my eyes hurt” Tubbo complained waving his hands.

“Oh…wait, is that- “The light was cut off and as Tubbo blinked away the dark spots he was greeted by a taller brit.

A Brit that wore a blue overcoat, clearly old fashioned, and a bright grin,” Holy hell- it is you! Tubbo!”

“…Jack?” Tubbo asked, tilting his head to one side as he fussed with his eyes still as he squinted upwards.

“Jeez sorry about that, when my coworkers told me that a Timelord helped them with the Weeping Angels I thought it was a different one…never thought I’d get to see _you_! How are you buddy? Everything okay?” Jack asked one question after another leading Tubbo over to a little outcrop of a wall that the two could sit at.

“So, your first thought was to blind an innocent man and then immediately question them” Tubbo groaned as he finally adjusted to the light change and glared at Jack Harkness.

“Hey, can you blame me? Sometimes an innocent man isn’t what they seem. Your teacher taught me that” Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh right. Yeah, he did tell me that as well. Glad to see you’re doing well Jack, would love to chat longer but I could use my sleep so if you’ll excuse me” Tubbo grumbled and got up to his feet, heading over to his precious TARDIS.

“Why the short response? I’ve never seen you this crabby in a while…everything ok?” Jack frowned as he tried to grab Tubbo’s arm, but he shook him off, almost angrily.

“Yeah. Everything’s peachy. Just need some sleep that’s all Jack, we’ll chat later alright” Tubbo replied shortly and the TARDIS doors were closed shut on Jack.

Jack groaned throwing his hands in the air,” Damnit. Of course, he’s in a bad mood when I finally meet him. Schlatt why’d you get a pupil that was so sensitive…”

Inside the TARDIS, Tubbo whined, running his hands through his hair as he approached the center console.

Once again, he pressed familiar buttons, in a familiar order, and once again the TARDIS shuddered saying the same thing.

_Unable to reach destination._

_Reason: Locked._

“Please for _once_ can I try to go home- “

**_You know why you can’t._ **

****

Tubbo growled, punching the buttons again but in a slightly different order.

Again.

No results.

The tiny hiss filled the air again. Tubbo whipped his head around, the words briefly flashing before his eyes in Galifreyian.

**_Do you remember your little headspace?_ **

****

Tubbo scoffed, turning around sharply to stare down the console,” I get it!! I can’t go home because technically there is no Home. I can’t go home…”

The fight left Tubbo as he sank down to the floor, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, tears streaming down his face as he wiped his nose.

“’m sorry…I wanted to be with you guys. I really truly did but my duties- I had to go. I had to leave with Schlatt…and and Karl…I didn’t- “Tubbo cried between his hiccups, wailing into the still air of the TARDIS.

She tried to comfort him, the soft symphony of chimes greeting his ears as he continued to sob. Normally, he’d cry until he ran out of tears, but the little memories of the day floated in his head.

Meeting Phil, Techno and Wilbur. Seeing their friendly smiles and the sharp promises of misfortune if he failed to be a good friend for Tommy.

_Tommy._

His larger-than-life attitude that would instantly melt around the people he cares about. A sharp tongue with a sharper curiosity that got him into trouble often. A friend that Tubbo would tear space and time apart for. Even with the amount of time Tubbo’s spent with him, it already feels like…warmth.

Like home.

Tubbo groaned banging his head on the floor,” Get it together we don’t have time for this! One day we will go home. Until then, I have my TARDIS and I have Tommy and that’s all that matters right now…well other than saving the universe a couple times…and bees. Can’t forget about the bees”

Settled, still feeling like shit, but no longer in turmoil, Tubbo opened the doors to peak out, making sure Jack wasn’t nearby. Satisfied, he went back inside to rest.

* * *

Of course, Jack Harkness didn’t let him off easy. His phone buzzed in the middle of primary naptime: physics.

Tommy was writing away in his notebook and Tubbo slowly looked around until he realized the buzzing was coming from his pocket. Sighing, Tubbo pulled out his phone to see a plethora of missed calls and unread texts.

**From: XXXXXXXXXX**

**Tubbooo I got your number ;)**

**Tubbo call me back as soon as you can there’s something, I actually need your help with.**

**Like, majorly.**

**Please.**

**-J.H.**

Tubbo sighed and typed out a reply, but of course he got interrupted.

“Mr. Smith, if you are so bored with this segment perhaps you can answer this question for the class?” The physics teacher asked.

Tommy snickered while Tubbo whined as he leaned forward to look at the question on the board,” The answer is 35 kilometers per hour ma’am”

The professor blinked, clearly surprised that Tubbo got it correct,” That’s…correct. How did you get that answer Mr. Smith?”

“It’s quite simple really, it’s just an acceleration vector. All you do is take components of each vector and solve for the displacement” Tubbo answered and the Professor heaved a sigh before turning back around to explain the problem in more detail.

“Texting in class huh? She’ll let you get away with sleeping but not on your phone that’s a war crime” Tommy joked as he jotted down the problem and the walkthrough of how to get the answer.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t be texting if Jack Harkness didn’t get my number. Now we probably have to go to Torchwood after school and I don’t wanna” Tubbo complained as he finally sent a text back to Jack before resting his head back on his desk.

“Jack Harkness? Who the hell is that” Tommy repeated the name, face scrunched in confusion.

“He’s…a person that I just so happen to know. He’s also immortal and for some reason bumps into Timelords a lot. I’m not the only one he’s met” Tubbo explained as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, praying that Jack wouldn’t send anymore messages.

“Woah wait there are other Timelords? I thought you were the only one!” Tommy whispered but then his focus got recentered to class when the professor pulled up a video.

“Timelord isn’t the name of my kind Tommy it’s the title bestowed on us that allows us to be the guardians of space and time. I’ve explained this” Tubbo, exasperated, tried to tell Tommy but once again Tommy was out of reach, focusing hard on his schoolwork.

It would be admirable if Tubbo wasn’t in a crabby mood.

The rest of the day went by too quick and sure enough a quick phone call to Phil, and the two stood before the large building that housed Torchwood.

The doors opened easily, and Tommy stared up with wonder while Tubbo walked in with a huff. The hallway wasn’t anything fancy, but the main room it opened up to was. All kinds of equipment, alien and human, lied around the edges of the room while computers, TVs, monitors and other observation equipment decorated the center complex and lots of people ran around throwing data at one another and updating the files they have on hand.

“Tubbo! How nice of you to finally show up! Who’s this that you brought with you?” Jack Harkness bounded over, a bright grin on his face as he looked from Tubbo to Tommy.

“That’s Tommy. He’s my Companion” Tubbo sighed.

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” Tommy dryly responded, his cautious irritation being a mirror of Tubbo’s inward frustration.

“Okay look you can’t be mad at me because I stole your number from the internet. I seriously wanted you to come to Torchwood because we found something recently, I think you’d be interested in” Jack hummed as he led the way, past all the coworkers that stared as they went by.

“ _No way is that the Timelord that got rid of those Weeping Angels?”_

_“He’s so short…and young! He looks like a baby”_

_“Who’s that tall child with him though”_

_“Unusual duo…”_

_“Can Timelords look like teenagers?”_

Tubbo sighed,” Jack you could also explain to us _why_ this ‘something’ is important. I mean, you interrupted me while I was under cover and dragged my Companion into this. It better be good”

“Oh, trust me, it’s **good”** Jack punched some numbers in a high security door, and it unlocked with a hiss, the air lock depressurizing and they stepped inside.

The decontamination room hissed again as the room was pressurized once more before Jack pushed one more button and they were allowed inside the tiny room.

There, resting on a small pillow, was what appeared to be a massive piece of clockwork.

Tubbo’s eyes widened as he _stared_.

“This is literally just a piece of a clock. Why is this so important? Did you steal it from Big Ben bastard? Cause I’ll kill you if you messed with that clock” Tommy grumbled.

Jack smirked,” No, not clockwork Tommy, guess you still have some things to learn as a Companion”

“The bloody hell is that supposed to mean- “Tommy snapped but stopped when he saw Tubbo’s expression.

Tubbo carefully approached the object, hands shaky as he looked at it from all angles. He was a little way away from the item, like he was expecting it to suddenly explode or something before he stepped baby steps to get closer to it,” How did you find this Jack?” he breathed as he tilted his head to one side then the other.

“I told you it was worth your time. I also don’t know, I was cleaning up a part of Torchwood’s older cabinet, y’know the one made in World War II and I just stumbled upon it. I thought it came from a broken clock until I recognized the symbols. That’s Gallifreyian right?”

“No, it’s Swedish, of course it’s Gallifreyian! This is…this is incredible I haven’t seen an artifact like this in…in forever!” Tubbo whispered as he finally rested his hands on the weird clock item.

“Tubbo…you’re making me nervous here what’s so important about that piece of metal?” Tommy asked as he glanced nervously at Jack before coming to stand by Tubbo’s side.

“It could have my people’s history Tommy! Or maybe an account of what’s happened on Gallifrey…maybe even a recipe for a homemade meal. Oh goodness it’s been _forever_ since I last saw someone else’s writing” Tubbo crowed as he gently moved the object around, eyes scanning the whole thing meticulously, leaving no room for error.

“Oh, that’s neat! Can you tell me what’s it about then?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo didn’t reply, already absorbed into reading the story engraved in metal.

“Psst. Tommy, over here, why don’t we have a little chat while Tubbo’s going at it” Jack beckoned, and Tommy looked over at his friend one more time before walking over to Jack with a huff.

“Sure. What do you want pretty boy” Tommy grumbled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Look, how long have you been traveling with Tubbo?” Jack asked as he leaned up against the wall.

“’Bout a week and a half now I think, time’s kind of all over the place now since that TARDIS can travel through time” Tommy replied.

“So, he hasn’t really told you anything huh. Well, allow me to fill in some things. There are two golden rules a Companion needs to have when traveling with Timelords. Rule number one: don’t ask about a Timelord’s past. Just don’t, they’ve been through a lot and no doubt wouldn’t want to open old scars,” Jack held up a second finger,” Rule number two: never wander off. I don’t care if it’s back on ye olde green planet of Earth, you stick to your Timelord like _glue._ I’ve seen too many people die because they just so happened to wander away from the Timelord”

Tommy tiled his head to one side,” If you’re so knowledgeable on traveling with Timelords did you travel with Tubbo in the past? He said I was his first though”

Jack leaned his head back a little, startled by the question,” No? I traveled when he was still with The Negotiator. It was a fun little time, but I got things to protect and take care of here you know”

“The Negotiator? Who’s that?” Tommy pressed.

“Yikes I don’t know if I should say if Tubbo hasn’t talked about him. I mean, you know Tubbo’s young to be a Timelord right? Like, young by his peoples’ standards. He needed a teacher to learn the ins and outs of being a Timelord. That guy happened to be the Negotiator, and woo boy, is he a piece of _work._ He’s cute though but again I’m not the type of guy that sticks around long. I’m here for a good time Tommy not a long one. Er well, that used to be my motto anyways before I became immortal. Long story.” Jack laughed before clearing his throat again.

“But no, seriously, there’s a total of five Timelords that carry around a reputation: The Master, The Doctor, The Negotiator, The Guardian, and The Virtuoso. If you ever hear any of these names in the universe when you’re traveling that can mean one of two things. Either the place in question has met these people before, or that they’re actually there on that planet. The Master can be bad news if you’re not careful and everyone else…well they’re good guys but you wouldn’t want to get on their bad side. The Negotiator was Tubbo’s teacher. I travelled with him for a bit, he’s certainly on the more chaotic side of handling things, I once saw him shoot a sea monster in the face just because it nearly drooled on his suit…but he has the title of Negotiator for a reason. I’ve never seen someone easily dominate a political dispute in under a minute the way that guy does” Jack hummed.

“Wow…that’s a lot, you gave me a lot of information Jack” Tommy said slowly.

“I know right? Take it easy I did dump quite a bit on you” Jack replied, a smile on his face as he briefly watched Tubbo gently place the artifact on the pedestal once more.

“No like, there’s no way I’m going to remember all of this. Maybe it’s better that way, Tubbo can tell me himself when he’s ready. Thanks though” Tommy decided then that although this was crazy information, if Tubbo didn’t tell it to him Tommy wouldn’t hear it.

“Tommy? Can you come over please” Tubbo’s voice interrupted the two before the conversation could continue.

Before Jack could so much as ask why, Tommy already walked over to Tubbo.

“What’s up?” Tommy asked as he looked at the clockwork item again.

“I don’t want to alarm you but that piece of literature right there is a warning” Tubbo hummed as he gestured at the item in question.

“What? A warning for what?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo laughed a bit, running his hands through his hair,” Like…a warning that we gotta check out. Jack you said you found this in the older part of the building?”

“Yeah, the part that was built in World War II why?” Jack chirped.

“Well…looks like we’re going back to World War II. I have to make sure it’s not like a double entendre or something…there’s just no way” Tubbo mumbled as he pushed past Tommy.

“Oh Tommy! Bring that artifact with us! I’ll need it for reference” Tubbo called back as he opened the door with a flick of his sonic screwdriver.

“Wha- hey that door is supposed to be secure!” Jack protested as he and Tommy followed after a jittery Tubbo.

“Slow down Tubbo what did this piece of junk say that got you riled up!?” Tommy grumbled as they all scrambled into the TARDIS, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of Torchwood.

Tubbo sighed as he pushed buttons and threw down the lever, the TARDIS chugging away. He turned around to face Tommy and Jack, but his gaze bore into Tommy.

“It said that the Negotiator needs help. Along with special coordinates to this specific point in time during World War II. My old teacher needs help Tommy. He never asks for help. Ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Episode Two! 
> 
> I did my best to add some more goodies in here that hint at Tubbo's backstory. 
> 
> Also Techno? An alien?? gasp. 
> 
> Love you guys lots!! <3
> 
> Signing off,   
> Doc Dragon


	3. Episode Three: Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Negotiator, Tubbo's former teacher, has requested help from the young Timelords in a situation that is occurring in 1940s. 
> 
> Along the way we learn a bit more about The Negotiator and how his face brings back ugly memories for Tommy. 
> 
> Can the two groups get along in time to stop the situation? 
> 
> Or will they all be Deleted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning here regarding some past memories of bullying! If you can't read it please don't hesitate to scroll past it!

“Quackity. The fuck are you doing” The man’s voice was a low growl as he leaned against the doorway, watching his Companion shove little bags into his backpack.

“Hey buddy. You know how hard it is to get these things? Cocaine is _not_ cheap. I figured this’ll be a great way to make some extra cash when I’m not traveling around with a homeless guy like you” Quackity replied as he continued to stuff his backpack until the tray was completely empty,” besides, it’ll be useful! Maybe we’ll bump into some alien that’s allergic to cocaine and we just throw it in their face like bop!”

Sighing, the man in a black suit dragged a hand down his face before grabbing Quackity’s wrist,” Yeah yeah. Fine, but only because you might be right on that hunch. Now come on, back to the TARDIS I’d like to be **early** for the gala this time”

Quackity didn’t protest as he followed after the tired Timelord with a bounce in his step,” So…which Gala are we attending this time? Last one we went to I nearly died so I’d be happy if we avoided that”

The taller man rolled his eyes as he opened the door of the TARDIS for Quackity to walk in before following,” It’s on Earth dipshit so the chance of you getting killed is much lower than on an alien planet. Although twenty bucks if you do still somehow garner a possible assassination”

Quackity huffed,” Thirty says I won’t, Schlatt, I can be convincing when I want to be”

“Sure. Shake on it?” Schlatt hummed as he plugged in the numbers on the center console and tugged down the main lever.

“Devil’s advocate you are. I hate how you say it like that” Quackity sighed but accepted it.

“Devil’s in the details, _Alex”_ Schlatt purred in response as he gave Quackity a wink.

“Anyways get changed, World War II didn’t exactly have the fashion standards you’re used to so go pick something out from the clothing room” Schlatt mused as he adjusted his pristine red tie while Quackity spluttered.

“Ugh. Fine. Probably can’t make jokes either gotta sit still and look pretty” Quackity grumbled as he wandered away from the central room to one of the many rooms the TARDIS held.

Schlatt chuckled to himself as he patted the console,” He’s a good pick eh? Not as handsome as Jack but damn does that ass make up for it”

The TARDIS gave a noise, like the rumbling of an old car engine.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be careful, I haven’t slipped up at all recently, hell I even got a medal for my work! Sure, it came from a planet that’ll get eaten by a black hole in like two months but still. You think Tubbo’s doing okay? I haven’t seen him since he set off on his own…God that was like, what, a hundred years ago? Two? I can’t really recall the exact date…” Schlatt spoke softly, kind to his TARDIS with the air of pride as he stroked the console gently.

Another sound, softer this time but more of a hum than a rumble.

“Got it. Hah, yeah, I shouldn’t worry about that kid. He’s going places after all. Pretty soon he’ll probably get his own title, if he doesn’t have one already. He better not be alone traveling, if the madness won’t kill him, that loneliness sure as hell will” Schlatt chuckled, bitter.

“Why can’t I wear a suit like yours this is shit” Quackity was quick to break the somewhat peaceful air as he entered the central room, hands hugging his trademark beanie with frustration.

The outfit was simple and somewhat militaristic. A navy bomber jacket coupled with a tweed undershirt and smooth somewhat baggy pants. Aviator glasses resting on Quackity’s head completed the 1940’s look and Schlatt wheezed at the sight.

“It’s not fucking funny I hate this” Quackity complained as he fiddled with his beanie even more while Schlatt laughed himself silly.

“HAH- oh man. The look on your face is just so fucking funny. Don’t be so stiff about it, you’ll only be wearing that for like, at most, a few days. Don’t worry about it. Besides, its World War II era, no one knows you. Other than me of course” Schlatt grinned at his Companion while Quackity pouted.

“Fine. I’ll put the beanie away, only if you tell me I’m sexy” Quackity pressed as he threw a doe-eyed look at Schlatt.

Schlatt huffed and gestured to the doors,” Just get going. I told you I don’t want to be late”

Quackity frowned and flipped Schlatt off as he stormed past him, only to yelp when Schlatt slapped Quackity’s ass.

“But I do love watching you go~”

“Schlatt WHAT THE FUCK” Quackity yelped.

“Watch your tongue they don’t say fuck in the 1940s” Schlatt grinned as he opened the doors again.

“Oh, so I can’t say fuck, but you get to wear those weird ass horns of yours. I see how it is” Quackity grumbled as he peaked outside to get a glimpse of 1940s America.

“One, they aren’t weird they are decorative, two, they’re my signa of being The Negotiator dick, learn your Timelord history” Schlatt growled in response and stepped out, a black car driving up as soon as he touched American soil.

“I take it you’re…James Schlatt?” A young man asked as he got out of the car.

Schlatt nodded, a bright grin on his face as he walked forward hand extended,” Yessir that’s me, thank you for coming by”

“Not at all Mr. Schlatt, please right this way, the generals are all expecting you” The young man smiled and shook Schlatt’s hand before opening the back car door for them.

Schlatt merely nodded as he tilted his head to the car, Quackity catching the cue and hopping in.

* * *

Quackity looked around with wide eyes, taking in the scene that is 1940s America. They were currently in Arlington, Virginia, and the city was bustling with military. Hardly anyone wore casual clothing as the men were all in uniforms or pressed suits as they hurried from building to building, sometimes carrying pieces of paper, other times empty-handed. Schlatt watched Quackity for a few moments before looking over to the driver,” Remind me again what’s so important about this meeting?”

“Yes sir, it’s about one of the projects that the President signed off on. Apparently, there’s been an interesting breakthrough regarding it; although, I don’t know for certain myself because it’s classified information. A lot of things are under lock and key due to the fear that the Japanese or the Germans might intercept messages regarding the data” The driver told him and Schlatt hummed as he went back to looking outside the window.

“Got it. So much for thinking this was just an invitation” Schlatt sighed.

Quackity looked over at Schlatt, concern on his face but Schlatt minutely shook his head. It’ll have to wait before he could explain it to Quackity as the car pulled up to the Department of Defense.

“Díos mio…that place is fucking massive” Quackity hissed as he stared at the building with wide eyes.

“It’s like you’ve never been to America before. Stop saying fuck please” Schlatt groaned and Quackity stuck his tongue out childishly in response.

The door soon opened and Schlatt got out, followed by Quackity as they headed inside the big doors. The two guards standing out front of it giving them a salute as they went inside.

Inside the Department was a hot mess. Papers, coffee, and the strong smell of cigarette smoke were everywhere and Quackity blanched at the mix of coffee and cigarette. Schlatt paid no heed as he brushed past the organized chaos, a lot of the people in the building barely even noticing the two as they continued to make phone calls and writing down things on every spare piece of paper they could find.

“This place is a mess! How the hell did the United States win when their own Department was like this?” Quackity hissed in Schlatt’s ear as they got into an elevator heading up to the top floor.

“Reminder Quackity this is a little after Pearl Harbor, the United States is still scrambling to put together whatever they got against the Axis Powers. I’d be frantic like this too if war was declared literally a week ago publicly” Schlatt mumbled back, tugging his sleeves down as he spoke.

“They’re expecting you in the grand meeting room, it’s down the hall to the right can’t miss it. Big double doors and everything” The soldier told them as the elevator finally dinged and opened into a well-lit carpeted hallway.

“Thank you kindly” Schlatt drawled, and the soldier nodded, and they were alone.

“I’m starting to think we’re not attending a party” Quackity mumbled as he followed after Schlatt, who was moving with purpose, stride long and graceful.

When Schlatt walked like that, it meant Business. The amount of confidence, power and suave the man radiated when he did that told Quackity he _needed to shut up._

“So how pretty do I need to be when I sit down?” Quackity still chose to speak anyways.

A snort came violently from Schlatt as he briefly looked over at his Companion,” More like get used to those shoes of yours. You’re gonna be standing the whole time. Look pretty standing up okay? _Muy guapo por favor_ , _very handsome please._ Now be quiet, I gotta go to work” Schlatt whispered, and his face turned to stone as he opened the doors.

“For the last time _sir,_ this whole situation has gone straight to shit. We barely have any aircraft carriers left from when the Japs spit on us in Pearl Harbor and we’re short on military supplies! We’re in no shape for this war let alone the President won’t tell us what’s going on in that laboratory! The hell kinda name is that Project Manhattan?” A man shouted at a decorated general, the papers in his hands landing with an aggressive thump on an already scattered looking table.

The men all inside the room were in various states of exhaustion and agitation, the frustration so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it for a family of four. Schlatt cleared his throat as his entrance didn’t raise eyebrows and Quackity quietly shuffled until he was off to the side next to another soldier and stood as straight as he could.

“It appears I have arrived at a shitty argument huh. Well, go on, tell me what the problem is perhaps I can lend you a hand” Schlatt sighed, the chains draped on his decorative horns clinking together softly as he plops himself down on one of the unoccupied chairs, going so far as to kick his feet up onto the table, nearly knocking over some coffee mugs in the process.

“The hell is your issue? Look, we were being civil but there’s items here that haven’t even been examined yet! Why the hell should we listen to you goat boy?” The man that spat the words earlier now directed his frustration at Schlatt, who merely cocked an eyebrow at the statement.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re just going to sit there like you own this whole damn place say something” He snarled and Schlatt scoffed.

“Something? You really think you got the balls to say that to my face and expect a lucrative answer? Is that it? You just want to get your dick wet on some sweet information I understand. Tensions are as high as the skies right now and you’re wondering what the hell happened to the chain of command” Schlatt spoke lightly, but every word was like a slap across the face,” Gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is James Schlatt and I’m a representative of the big man in the big white house. I’m here to remind you all that arguing about possibilities and other bullshit is **not** what you’re being paid for, let alone fighting for. So, let’s drop the complaints and actually start talking **business.** Someone tell me what the exact problem is here besides Whining McCree over there”

The table went quiet and then eyes widened as the name clicked,” Oh shit you were supposed to come today. Forgive us sir but we’ve been frazzled lately. What do the higher ups have to say?” One of the generals asked tiredly and there were nods of agreement, all eyes on Schlatt.

Schlatt grinned, the shift of power easily settling onto him as he put his feet back down on the floor,” That wasn’t so hard was it? No worries gentlemen I know things are shitty. I’m here to smooth out ruffled feathers, so tell me, what does everyone have in terms of information and I’ll start pulling some strings to get this machine well-oiled again”

Quackity as always, watched in stunned admiration as Schlatt broke down the situation and got everyone to relax. When he first met Schlatt he was half expecting to be in a lot of situations that required running, fighting, and possibly setting things on fire. While some of those things have happened, most of the time it was more like this, where Schlatt easily diffused situations with a few choice words. _No wonder he’s called The Negotiator, he can probably have an argument with the devil and win._

“You work with that Schlatt guy?” The soldier that Quackity was standing next to whispered quietly as the voices soon started piling up in the room making it easier for them to speak to one another.

“Yeah, just started though so there’s some things I’m getting used to, like those horns he wears all the damn time” Quackity whispered back, giggling a little bit.

The soldier quirked a small smile,” My name’s Lieutenant Harry Cleveland”

Quackity blinked, then coughed quickly extending his hand for a quick shake,” Alex Q-quackity, but Alex is fine”

“Quackity. Odd last name, foreign?” Harry hummed as he shook Quackity’s hand firmly.

“No yeah um, family is from Mexico, so it sounds a bit weird in an American accent” Quackity scrambled to cover his tracks but luckily that only seemed to amuse Harry.

“Well then Mr. Alex, pleasure to meet you, hopefully things will be in a better place from here on out”

Quackity bit back a laugh as he watched Schlatt point to things on pieces of paper and stole someone’s cup of coffee, downing it as he spoke, his hands waving around and the generals frantically taking notes.

“Well, good thing Schlatt’s here to clean things up”

* * *

It was evening when Schlatt finished his work, and the generals were finally settled. Feathers successfully unruffled, Schlatt took great pride in his work as he shook hands and waved goodbye. Next step was to head over to the White House, have a nice chat with the President and things should be smooth sailing from there.

Alex Quackity was dozing off next to him as their little taxi took them to the hotel they’d be staying at for the night. Schlatt rolling his eyes at the sight but made sure Quackity wouldn’t hurt his neck by moving the seatbelt aside a little, allowing his head to rest fully on Schlatt’s shoulder.

“Thank you for the drive back, how much do I owe ya?” Schlatt asked as he slipped out of the vehicle, a sleepy Quackity toddling after him.

The driver shook his head,” You’ve done a lot today, consider this trip on the house”

“That’s very kind of you. Thanks, have a good night” Schlatt smiled, and the driver gave a small salute and left the two just in front of the lobby.

“Did we have to leave the car I was comfy in there” Quackity’s voice was a soft whine as they headed inside, Schlatt flicking out his psychic paper to the woman at the front desk and a hotel key was soon in his hands and they slid into another elevator.

“Hold your thoughts Alex we’re almost in a room with a comfy bed, you can sleep there without risk of hurting yourself” Schlatt’s voice had dropped an octave and Alex merely nodded, nearly draping himself over Schlatt due to his own exhaustion of the day.

The elevator quietly dinged, and they headed off to the room, the door easily opening with the key and Quackity was gently nudged towards the bed,” Sleep. I’ll be here in the morning”

“Okay…g’night Schlatt” Quackity didn’t protest, easily falling asleep as soon as he pulled back the covers and kicked off his shoes.

Schlatt huffed, rolling his eyes as he took off Quackity’s coat and glasses, resting them on the nightstand nearby before he headed out once more.

“Goodnight Alex” Schlatt’s voice was soft, barely heard, and he closed the door softly. 

Something bothered him about the information he received from of the generals, it simply couldn’t wait for tomorrow. The trip back to his TARDIS wasn’t as pleasant but he could use the exercise and soon the welcoming rumble greeted his ears as he opened the doors and slipped inside.

“Hi, listen I need to pull up some records, there’s something not quite right with this 1940’s America…are we in the same timeline?” Schlatt asked as he typed away on the console, the data flickering past in familiar patterns and shapes.

A low rumble followed by a soft ping.

Schlatt hummed as he looked through the data then he climbed up the small staircase that led to the numerous rooms of the TARDIS, he went past a small garden, several bedrooms, two closets, and finally, the library.

He ducked inside, briefly taking a deep breath of the book-scented air, before running his fingers across the shelves, looking at each labelled book before his finger rested on the one, he needed. With a grunt, he pulled out the thick book from its place on the shelf, it’s dark blue casing almost black in the light as Schlatt came back to the console. He carefully opened the book and started thumbing through pages, his face narrowed in concentration, biting on his thumb as he came to the section he wanted and started reading.

It wasn’t until nearly the end of the page that Schlatt’s eyebrows raised and then he turned back to the console to stare at the data still flickering on the screen.

He looked back at the book. Then back at the console. This repeated a couple more times before he swore rather violently and nearly threw the book. Instead, he pulled out a worn, old looking battered steel pipe, and banged that against the railing nearby, the sharp sounds of metal hitting metal echoing in the air as he used enough force to cause sparks to come off the tip. He panted, running a hand through his hair as he looked back at the data again.

“Well fuck me jogging guess I can’t get away with _everything,_ now can I? Just once I’d like a nice vacation, not having to deal with **these fuckers.** I don’t even know if I can handle these guys by myself… the last time we delt with them Karl was still here for fuck’s sake…” Schlatt groaned as he sunk into his chair, rubbing his hand across his face.

The TARDIS rumbled again, almost in agreement.

“Well shit. There’s only one other Timelord I can think of at the moment that can lend us a hand…and I don’t think he’ll be happy that I even want his help” Schlatt sighed, still remembering one of the arguments they had before Tubbo went off on his own.

_“We can’t just leave them here! They’ll die! Along with everything else!” Tubbo was begging, tears streaming down his face as he gestured to the aliens who looked worriedly between him and Schlatt._

_Schlatt clenched his fists, the meltdown alarms still ringing prominently in the air,” Tubbo how many fucking times do I have to say it? We **can’t** save everyone, that’s the consequence of being a Timelord, sacrifices must be made sometimes in order for the greater good. It’s a deal we can’t afford to not take, especially for a few survivors like them, they can’t live anywhere else Tubbo it’s a lose-lose for them” _

_Tubbo bared his teeth, determination sharp in those dark eyes of his,” Then I’ll **make** a good deal! One that involves them surviving and being safe!” _

_Schlatt gritted his teeth,” No. You can’t. This ends here Tubbo, these lands, this planet, and especially this species. I’m trying to teach you that some things are already set in stone!”_

_He’d then grabbed Tubbo by the shoulder and had to physically drag him into his TARDIS even as Tubbo struggled, screaming bloody murder as he tried so desperately to save them. It was a stark reminder of how Schlatt once acted when he was training to be a Timelord, and the ache in his chest was specifically for that reason._

_Tubbo left soon after, taking the only other TARDIS Schlatt had. He didn’t even leave a note, one minute he was there, moping in his room, the next, it was like he was never there to begin with._

_Like he pulled a Karl Jacobs._

Schlatt sighed heavily through his nose,” Well, there is one way to get Tubbo’s attention for sure. It’s a bit risky, but hopefully he shows up. Last thing I need to deal with is a no show”

He got up, and headed to a particular room, the echoing sounds of metal being worked on resounding in the TARDIS for the rest of the night.

* * *

The TARDIS landed gently next to the hotel a little bit before sunrise, a quick look around tells Schlatt no one saw, and he grinned, _perfect timing._

Quickly, he headed over to the little café that was just across the street from the hotel, taking a quick moment to adjust his hair and suit before stepping inside. The warm smell of coffee and pastries greeting him lovingly as he breathed deep before stepping over to the counter, where a sleepy looking young lady was waiting.

“Good morning sir, what can I get for you?” She asked, barely biting back a yawn.

“Two coffees please, one with cream and sugar, one black with two sugars, and a blueberry muffin” Schlatt ordered, and the lady nodded, punching in the numbers in the cash register.

Schlatt easily paid for it and thanked her, tipping her the rest of the cash.

“Have a good day sir” She smiled at him and he gave a wave before leaving, coffees and pastry in hand.

He just walked into the hotel room as Quackity stirred, yawning as he looked around with sleepy eyes before staring at Schlatt.

Schlatt grinned, biting back a chuckle as he handed a surprised Quackity the coffee and the muffin,” ‘Mornin sunshine. Eat up, we got a big day ahead of us”

Quackity stared at the two items before cautiously taking a sip of his coffee, his eyebrows jumping to nearly the roof of his head as he stared down at the warm beverage before looking up at Schlatt with starstruck eyes,” How the hell did you know how I take my coffee?”

“I’m good at reading people” Schlatt responded lightly as he sipped his own, taking care to hide the pink on his face.

He’d rather face a painful regeneration than tell Quackity that he made sure to learn all of his favorite foods and drinks before he accepted Quackity as his Companion.

“Hell, yeah you are! I didn’t even- you’re so good at your job its fucking _scary_ ” Quackity breathed before he tore into the muffin with happy gusto.

“Listen there’s something I need you to do for me when we get to the White House,” Schlatt started to say, only for Quackity to groan.

“I see now. You basically fed me so I can easily obey an order that I wouldn’t want to do” He sighed dramatically,” now I’m the one that reads people well. The servant learned from the master”

“I wasn’t finished talking asshole, I was _going to say_ that while we’re at the White House a second TARDIS is going to show up. I need you to meet with that Timelord and bring him back to me. No dilly-dallying and no fucking flirting. Do I make myself clear?” Schlatt grumbled.

Quackity blinked, mind obviously mulling over the words before he startled like he’d been slapped,” Wait **what**. What do you mean there’s another Timelord?? I thought there were only two of you!!”

“No, there’s like, a good four or five of us, at least the ones that I know of. Besides, you’ll like this one he’s basically my old student” Schlatt explained, draining the last bits of coffee as he spoke.

“Well shit I didn’t know you had a student. So, he’s coming to help? But why? What’s so big that needs two Timelords to fix?” Quackity asked, licking his lips to try and get the last crumbs of his muffin.

Schlatt watched with amusement before he stepped forward, grabbing a napkin and wiping the side of Quackity’s mouth with a quiet huff,” The bullshit that is Cybermen. As awesome as I am when it comes to handling situations, Cybermen are pieces of shit that I can’t take down on my own. Some days I like to think that they’re worse than Daleks, but then I get reminded on how shitty _they are”_

“Cybermen? What’re you talking about I thought this is the 1940s. They don’t have hackers yet” Quacktiy protested, squirming when Schlatt wiped his mouth clean before pouting.

“Fucking- you’ll see” Schlatt sighed and pulled back,” Now come on, the White House is waiting on us.”

They ended up traveling the distance with the TARDIS and Quackity gave a small gasp of amazement when they stepped through the gates leading to the government building.

“Holy shit I’m actually gonna meet the President. This is nuts!!” Quackity gleefully said and Schlatt huffed, grabbing him by his upper arm.

“Don’t you dare act like a fanboy around him. You need to be quiet and good or so help me I will regret doing every nice thing I’ve done for you so far” Schlatt hissed into his ear and that got Quackity to go limp, face red with embarrassment.

“I’m not…I’m not a President fanboy…” He mumbled but it fell on deaf ears when Schlatt put back on a smile and held up his psychic paper.

“Morning gentlemen, the President requested my presence today” He drawled, horns nearly sparkling in the morning light as the two agents stared down the paper before nodding.

“He’s right this way sir” One of the agents stepped aside and led the way, Schlatt and Quackity following.

Not that Quackity could do anything else, as he was still being manhandled by Schlatt, the grip on his upper arm like solid steel. _For a guy that talks a lot he sure as hell has a solid grip! Where the fuck does he work out TARDIS Fitness??? Is he fucking hiding a six pack under that tailored suit of his why the absolute fuck-_

As Quackity continued to shout in his head a mix of English and Spanish obscenities they soon stepped into the Oval Office, where a bunch of high-level officers, cabinet members, and certain Secretaries were all waiting, all stared when the door opened and the agent let Schlatt and Quackity inside, the door closing with a solid _click._

Schlatt’s grip relaxed and he suddenly, gently as a flower, nudged Quackity to stand by with the other soldiers in the room. Quackity couldn’t even glare at Schlatt as he simply obeyed, his head suddenly feeling like it was full of static when he realized he was actually in _The Oval Office._ He heard some quiet chuckles, but he had no idea who it was aimed at as he simply took in the room as he stood at attention with the other soldiers. The layout was a little bit different, but that’s because it is the 1940s and certain things in this room either haven’t been added yet or are put in a different spot than what he’s used to seeing on TV. Quackity refocused however when the doors opened once more and the President himself entered the room.

Who else could it be but Franklin Delano Roosevelt? The big man himself?

“Thank you all for coming, if you would please, take a seat” The President politely asked and they were all quick to obey, taking the numerous seats that were in the office as he carefully walked over to his seat behind the big, ornate desk.

“Now it has come to my attention that a lot of us are still struggling with the war effort. I know the attack on Pearl Harbor was a tragedy, but it was also a call to action. I have authorized a research and development project that may indeed change the tide of war, but the item in question has already raised concerns amongst personnel. This is called Project Manhattan” The President explained.

Murmurs filtered through the group until finally one of the generals spoke,” You mean, this debriefing is about what the purpose of this Project?”

A nod,” Correct. I am reminding you all that although we originally did not wish to partake in this war, we have been dragged into it by our enemies. Should it come down to a situation in which we need an absolute certainty in a situation, this is when Project Manhattan comes to play: the atomic bomb”

Quackity bit his lip, this was literally history, Quackity was standing quite literally _in history._

“Although, while the engineers and scientists that are hard at work on this project, they apparently have discovered a strange object while researching plutonium and other fissile materials. If you don’t mind, I’d like one or more of you to go to its headquarters in Oak Ridge Tennessee to examine this strange item they have found. I know it seems like a daunting task when there are many other things that need to be taken care of, but I would greatly appreciate it” The President continued.

The people exchanged looks with one another before Schlatt heaved a sigh,” Sure, I’ll take a look”

Heads turned towards Schlatt as he casually drawled the words, his New York accent cutting through the tension with general ease.

“Thank you, Mr., -?”

“Schlatt, James Schlatt, I work under your Secretary of State sir” Schlatt smiled slightly, showing his psychic paper as confirmation.

“Ah yes of course, forgive me. Thank you for the offer Mr. Schlatt, anyone else? If not, I’ll have Mr. Schlatt send back a report on the situation while he works in Tennessee” His gaze looked out among them and there were no other volunteers.

“Well then Mr. Schlatt you are on your own, I’d like you to leave as soon as possible, there should be an airplane on its way now to take you to the research facility”

Schlatt lowered his head slightly,” That’s alright sir. I’ll figure out what’s causing the fuss as soon as possible”

“Thank you. You are dismissed” The President didn’t need to say anything else as Schlatt gave a salute and nodded to Quackity, Quackity immediately following after Schlatt, his shoes scuffing gently on the carpet as they left the famous Oval Office.

“Hey. Solider I’m speaking to you” Quackity jumped a good two feet in the air before he turned and faced the man that spoke rather harshly to him.

He barely remembered the salute as his hand jerkily mimicked what Schlatt did earlier, barely following through with a squeaked,” Yessir?”

“At least you have manners. You need to clean up your shitty act. Those pants should’ve been cleaned pressed by now but look at them. Wrinkles??! You better fix that shit as soon as possible or your out on the next ship to the European Front do I make myself clear?” He snarled and Quackity nodded frantically, nearly whimpering.

“Yessir yessir I completely understand I’ll get it-get it cleaned up” He stuttered, nearly slipping into Spanish.

“Good. Now escort the man out, he’s got bigger balls than you do” The man huffed then turned around and headed down a hallway, his footsteps fading in the distance.

“C’mon, not much longer now” Schlatt grumbled tugging insistently on Quackity’s wrist, making him follow after him or risk falling flat on his face.

“I thought the other Timelord would be here by now?” He whined as they headed outside, where a small plane waited for them.

“Nah, I may have misworded that when I first told you. We’ll be seeing him in Tennessee, hope you don’t get airsick” Schlatt offhandedly replied and headed into the plane, Quackity having to follow with a small groan of complaint.

* * *

Tubbo, Tommy, and Jack poked their heads outside the safety of the TARDIS, the mild, slightly humid weather of Tennessee greeting them as they all stared at the massive research facility just a couple meters away.

“This is America? I thought it’d be more…” Tommy’s voice trailed off as he looked around, causing Jack Harkness to snicker and Tubbo to sigh.

“Welcome to the state of Tennessee Tommy, it’s often called the Capitol of Music because a lot of famous singers grew up in Tennessee, I think Elvis was here too for a little while” Tubbo gently explained as he looked over the metal clockwork one more time.

Tommy made a small happy noise,” Oh so this place is okay then. Any place that has something to do with music is a friend in my book”

“I feel like that has deeper implications, but I don’t want to ask” Jack teased, causing both teens to throw a glare at him.

“Why’d you come with us Jack? I thought you were the great leader of Torchwood” Tubbo stated dryly as he finally stepped out of the TARDIS, Tommy and Jack following.

“Well, I wanted to come and frankly it’d be nice to see Schlatt again. Even if he gets a little…crabby with me” Jack hummed looking around once more with an appraising eye.

The rumble of an engine caused them to look up, as a small plane made a graceful arc overhead, before landing neatly on the small airfield on a nearby hill.

“There he is” Tubbo mumbled, shoulders tense as he slinks over to Tommy, carefully standing in front of the lanky teen. Not that he could hide Tommy, as Tommy was a bit taller than the young Timelord.

“Your teacher?” Tommy asked, resting both hands on Tubbo’s shoulders, the touch grounding him as he took a shaky breath.

“Yeah…” Tubbo wanted to say more but there was an irritating lump in his throat that kept him from speaking.

Instead of responding verbally, Tommy merely dug his fingers into the tense muscle, gently kneading, making Tubbo lean into him completely with a small sigh.

A couple of figures came out of the plane, although from the distance they were hard to tell who’s who. All Tommy could see were two gentlemen in particular that started making the trip over to the facility.

“Tubbo, what’s so important about this…place? It’s fucking massive but I don’t think that’s all- “Before Tommy could finish suddenly Tubbo whipped around, eyes fever bright as he gave Tommy a nudge to the TARDIS.

“Oops! I nearly forgot! Tommy you got to change your outfit or people will get suspicious, Jack would you kindly pick out some clothes for him to wear from the closet? I know you’re quite big on 1940s fashion” Tubbo’s voice had the idea of cheerfulness, but there was a hard edge that basically stated, ‘don’t question me’.

Tommy tried to protest anyways but Jack was surprisingly quick, easily grabbing Tommy and dragging him to the TARDIS,” No problem! Let’s get you situated Tommathy”

“What the- why does _everyone call me that!”_

Tubbo smiled, relieved that Jack Harkness caught on what he was saying and waited.

Finally, the two figures revealed themselves, one tall man dressed in a simple black tailored suit, his decorative horns a big pointer to who that guy could be: Schlatt, Tubbo’s old teacher. The man next to him was new, Tubbo didn’t recognize him as well as Schlatt but he can assume one thing, and that the other guy was Schlatt’s Companion.

“Tubbo! Long time no see how are you doing buddy?” Schlatt’s voice was warm, and he was legitimately _happy_ to see Tubbo, the broad grin on his face not fake or put on for a show.

Tubbo still tensed like he’d been shocked and managed to croak out,” Hello Schlatt. It’s been a while yeah”

“Tubbo? The hell kinda name is _that”_ The man standing next to Schlatt asked as he looked at Tubbo with wide eyes,” This guy’s a teenager what??”

“Quackity you’re nineteen you’re still a teen in your own right” Schlatt grumbled.

“Yeah well, he looks like he still goes to high school!” Quackity protested, waving his arms around.

Schlatt rolled his eyes at his Companion before grinning at Tubbo,” Ignore him, so, how are things? Kicking ass, I assume?”

“Why did you ask for help. You _never_ ask for help. What’s going on?” Tubbo cut to business immediately and if Schlatt’s face fell slightly at the hard edge of his voice, he couldn’t care less.

Schlatt sighed, running a hand through his hair,” Why don’t you see for yourself. This facility is in grave danger and unfortunately my ass can’t handle it by myself. I would’ve called Karl Jacobs but…”

Tubbo nodded,” He’s MIA I know. Hope he’s alright whenever he’s at”

Unfortunately, at the same time, his TARDIS’ doors opened, and Tommy followed by Jack Harkness nearly tripped over their two feet.

Tubbo facepalmed while Schlatt and Quackity stared before breaking out into massive guffaws of laughter.

“Who the fuck are you guys?? Stop laughing Jack had shitty balance” Tommy immediately bristled, standing up to his full height as he tried in vain to come off as threatening.

His outfit made him scream ‘child’. The soft color of his buttoned shirt coupled with the dark slacks made him look like a fresh office schoolboy. Combine that with his already messy blonde locks, bright blue eyes and lanky frame, it was a recipe for “baby face”.

“Well, well well. Not only Jack Harkness graces my life with his presence but who’s the _kid?”_ Schlatt’s voice scarily dropped an octave, smooth as silk as he all but _purrs_ the last few words.

He started stalking up to Jack and Tommy but Tubbo grumbled, easily stepping in front of the two,” Back off Schlatt we don’t have time for your antics. You said there’s a crisis so let’s handle that first before you pounce on Jack. I don’t want a repeat of Crystal City”

“Hey, Schlatt, I’m the prettiest bastard here what are you doing hombre” Quackity grumbled but was ignored.

Tommy wilted under Schlatt’s dark gaze before that gaze fell on Tubbo,” You think you get to talk to me with that kinda mouth? Man, and I thought you grew up a bit since we last met. Let’s see if can handle this situation then. With or without a Companion. What’s your name kid?”

Tommy shuddered, taking a tiny step back into Jack, almost like he was trying to hide behind Jack before he could answer Quackity spoke up again in the background,” Hey you jerk I’m trying to talk to you!!”

Jack chuckled a bit, a heavy hand landing on Tommy’s shoulder, making him squirm,” Hey Schlatt, leave the kid alone for a bit yeah? Let’s just get this job done baby”

Schlatt hummed, still eyeing Tommy like he was trying to figure out his deal on looks alone, making Quackity smack his forearm with a huff of frustration,” _Compadre, ojos aquí arriba. Buddy, eyes up here”_

Tubbo made another sound, the growl nearly animalistic,” _Yeah Schlatt”_

Tommy perked up a bit at the sound of Tubbo and Schlatt’s gaze briefly flickered between the two, an eyebrow arching, which made Tubbo bristle even more and Tommy to hide fully behind Jack, the broadness of Jack’s shoulders being the only reason why he succeeded. A quiet standoff seemed to start between the two Timelords, Tubbo’s face darker than a storm, eyes flashing dangerously. Tommy would’ve been worried if a similar pair of dark eyes weren’t still watching. Instead, he hid, face quickly turning red at the fact he can’t bring himself to argue back, the tension in the air making him shut up.

Finally, Schlatt heaved a dramatic sigh, draping a hand over his eyes as he takes a step back,” Fine fine I get it. Damn guess the theatrics will have to wait. C’mon then Tubbo, let’s get this party started. Name’s Schlatt kiddo, don’t forget it”

“Yessir” Tommy’s voice was quiet as he stared, shoulders tense and stance tight.

Jack gave him a good-natured nudge before pushing past Tubbo and easily linking arms with Schlatt,” Wanna tell me what accomplishments you’ve done while I was gone?” he batted his eyes all pretty like, making Tubbo snort and Tommy and Quackity making gagging noises in the background.

Schlatt merely grinned,” You’ll see hot stuff~”

Once Jack successfully distracted Schlatt, a miffed Quackity trying to butt in on their conversation, Tubbo walked over to Tommy, that fierce look on his face not quite gone, making Tommy shrink away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it! We both were leaning against the doors to try and listen in and I tripped- “Tommy’s words spilled out in a breathless rush, heart clenching in his chest thinking he fucked up big time but Tubbo simply took his hand, the action surprisingly gentle and _soft._

“Are you okay?” Tubbo asked, voice soft and nothing like the dark expression on his face, his thumb gently rubbing circles in Tommy’s wrist.

Tommy sighed heavily,” Fuck’s sake Tubbo you can’t keep flipping like this. My brain can’t handle this shit”

“But I need you” Tubbo’s words were like gunshots to Tommy’s heart, making his face _burn._

“I need to make sure you’re okay. Schlatt has a tendency to tear into people, I don’t want him to tear into you so don’t worry if I seem like a psychopath today” Tubbo rambled on and Tommy barely caught the last bit of the sentence, tensing yet again at the thought of Tubbo being like a serial killer.

Tubbo made a concerned noise, his hand tightening on Tommy’s and the circles went slower like he was trying to calm Tommy down,” Everything okay?”

Tommy had to clear his throat before nodding jerkily,” Yeah yeah…no I’m- I’m fine”

Tubbo nodded slowly, still holding Tommy’s hand as he turned back around,” Let’s go together then, don’t leave my sight”

“Yeah, no worries…” Tommy _hated_ how soft his voice got, his whole body relaxing as he took all the comfort, he could in the situation from Tubbo.

**_He’s not clingy. Tubbo is clingy._**

That was the mantra playing in Tommy’s head as he followed after Tubbo, shaking his head to try and physically get rid of the heat that was radiating from his face. The fact that Tubbo wormed his way into his heart this quickly, was definitely something Tommy never wanted to deal with. Ever.

Although he doesn’t mind it one bit, no matter how many times he tries to protest.

* * *

Inside, the facility despite its huge size, was oddly quiet. The small group looked around curiously, taking in the machinery and other parts of the building before moving in further. Both Schlatt and Tubbo were in the lead, with Jack, Tommy, and Quackity following behind with worried looks, as both Timelords had their sonic screwdrivers out.

“This is where Project Manhattan should be taking place, this place should be bustling. So why isn’t it...” Schlatt muttered as he opened a door nearby and poked his head in before a low growl of irritation came from him.

“Nobody in there?” Tubbo asked and Schlatt shook his head.

Tubbo sighed,” So there’s a high chance there’s actually no one here, which could lead to a change in the timeline…”

“Not good. I had some concerns, personally I think this could be the work of Cybermen” Schlatt grumbled as they kept walking, heading deeper into the facility.

“I’m sorry, the **what.** The fuck is a Cyberman?” Quackity spoke what Tommy was thinking, the shorter man looking just as nervous as Tommy.

“A kind of alien that has no right being as irritating as it is” Tubbo grumbled and Schlatt barked a laugh at that.

“Basically Quack, they’re an alien species that are basically automatons. Robots. They don’t really produce but instead they kidnap humanoid aliens and turn them into Cybermen through a nasty process. It’s extremely painful and strips a person of their identity, emotion, and even self-conscious. They become part of the Cybermen Empire and destroy planetary systems all over the universe. Metal pieces of shit I like to call them” Schlatt explained as they went down another hallway.

The rooms in this area were clearly workrooms and break rooms, it looked like it was once occupied, some cups of coffee were still steaming, but there was not a single soul.

“Okay seriously this is creepy if you said that Cybermen are here how come we haven’t- “Jack started to say but was rudely interrupted.

“I didn’t think we’d get guests today” A rather low monotone greeted the group, everyone shuddering and jumping a good foot in the air before turning.

There, standing at the end of the hallway was a scientist, he looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, but he smiled, the smile not reaching his face. The group relaxed somewhat but cautiously approached him.

“You one of the researchers at this facility? The President sent me to do a checkup on progress” Schlatt smoothly said, folding open his psychic paper for the tired man to read.

“I am. Please, right this way the others are over here at one of the plants. We had a mild malfunction this morning so that’s why a lot of areas are suddenly abandoned” He explained calmly and turned, already walking away before any of them could ask any more questions.

“How the hell can a mild power malfunction cause this whole place to be nearly abandoned” Quackity whispered as they followed the man, passing by a lot of the vacant areas they checked before.

“This is a nuclear testing facility, like one of the very first ones, I’d be concerned too if my plant that provides the power necessary to keep my Uranium 245 semi-stable suddenly had an error. They didn’t really know about radiation poisoning currently, but they did know that decaying atoms were anything but good news” Tubbo surprisingly was the one that hissed the answer, Schlatt bobbing his head in agreement.

They round a corner and are greeted with a long, large window that shows the heart of one of the two main power plants of the facility. Tommy and Quackity _stared_ mouths dropping a little at the sheer size of the thing before picking up their pace to follow after the veterans of traveling. A pit of something heavy and dark settles deep in Tommy’s stomach however, as he glances out again.

_Didn’t that guy say they were all at the plant? How come there’s nobody there? I can see literally everywhere from this massive window._

Before Tommy could voice his worries, the double doors beeped and slid open once the scientist punched his code in and held it open for them,” Right this way” he murmured, eyes nearly glassy in the bright light.

They all stepped in, and the doors slammed shut behind them. It didn’t take too long to realized they’ve been tricked. Large unison stamping soon echoed as a squadron of silver robots appeared and closed in quickly.

“Well fuck me jogging you’re already in the process of turning into a Cyberman then huh” Schlatt groaned as he glared at the scientist who dreamily nodded.

“I will soon be an elevated principal amongst all other species” He replied in a dead voice, clearly already gone.

Tubbo groaned, glaring at Schlatt before that sharp gaze landed on the incoming Cybermen,” We can’t let them get too close. Can’t we cause a commotion or something?” he turned to Schlatt who toyed with the base of his chin before his eyes gleamed and he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the plant itself.

“How about we turn the lights out?” He asked, and Tubbo nodded, the two Timelords lifting up their screwdrivers, one gold, one black, and aimed at the plant.

Jack shuddered, and tried to lunge at the two,” No wait!!! You don’t want to do that! -“

Three things happened at the same time.

One, the plant shoots off massive _sparks_ that easily drown out the war cries of “ **DELETE”.**

Two, the lights flicker dangerously and turn off completely, the groan of machinery as it was rudely interrupted in its cycle causing the whole facility to shut down.

Three, something loses its grip and there’s a sudden flash of light as a low **boom** echoes in the room and there’s suddenly metal flying from the sky and Tommy can’t see, can’t hear, and can’t breathe.

Oddly enough, that doesn’t scare him more than the scream that tears itself from his throat,” **TUBBO?!?”**

There’s a cry of a reply somewhere, but due to Tommy’s ears still ringing he can’t tell where. He looks around, desperately trying to relocate his sense of sight, waving a hand across his face. 

He can’t.

The pitch blackness easily swallowed up any sense of direction and sight and Tommy ends up shaking where he stands, crying out Tubbo’s name but it comes out weak and broken. A hand grips his wrist, causing him to jerk violently only for something heavy and metallic be pressed into his palm, a flashlight. Tommy quickly turns it on and realizes what caused the loud noise. A massive chunk of metal is resting on the plant floor, cutting their group in half.

He sure as hell hopes its not literally, as he turns, hopeful to see Tubbo, only to see the horned man, Schlatt.

Schlatt scoffed,” Hey what’s with that look on your face? You literally look like you just saw Death or something. It’s not so bad, let’s do a quick a role call”

“Tubbo! Alex! Jack! Can you hear me?” Schlatt’s voice easily overpowered Tommy’s shaky one, the strong syllables echoing in the air briefly before Tommy hears a reply, distant, but _alive._

“WE CAN! GUESS THIS PLACE IS MORE BROKEN THAT WE THOUGHT. WE’LL HAVE TO GO BACK IN TIME TO STOP THE CYBERMEN FROM TAKING OVER” Tubbo’s voice shouted but it was fuzzy, distant.

Schlatt hummed before replying,” MAKES SENSE! WE’LL TRY TO MEET UP AGAIN THROUGH THE MAINTANCE SHAFTS, TRY TO FIND YOUR WAY OUT AND DON’T ENGAGE IN ANY CYBERMEN. WE DON’T HAVE ANY WEAPONS AT THE MOMENT TO FACE THEM HEAD ON”

Tubbo said something in reply but Tommy’s head was swimming, chest feeling tight as he suddenly can’t get enough air through his system. The flashlight trembled and it took Tommy a minute to realize it was because _he was shaking._

“ _We’ll meet up again won’t we Tommy?” It wasn’t a question. It was an order. The kid grinning at him with all the grace of a predator._

_“..” Tommy didn’t reply at first, bad move._

_“I said,” the kid grabbed Tommy by a fistful of his hair, a sharp noise of pain coming from him as he was forced to kneel in front of the kid to try and lessen the pain,” we’ll meet up again, won’t **we?”**_

_“…yessir” Tommy finally said, weak and broken._

_“Good. Get it through your head idiot. I’m the one in charge here and you will always be a secondary bitch”_

“Earth to Tubbo's Companion” A different voice, darker and deeper, drags Tommy out of the memory, forcing him to look up at the voice’s owner, Schlatt.

Despite Schlatt looking eerily like the nightmare, he had an expression on his face that made Tommy feel guilty.

“’m sorry…” Tommy mumbled, barely able to say the apology through the thorns that have wrapped tight around his throat.

That look only deepened and Tommy was helped to his feet, _wait when did he sit down,”_ Take it easy kiddo we’re going to be fine. We’re gonna have to do a bit of vent crawling but I’m sure you’ve already done a bit right? We’ll take it slow”

Tommy could only nod as he followed after Schlatt, turning back around to stare at the massive piece of metal separating him from his friend. He wasn’t really an anxious person, but he certainly didn’t like this situation at all. That other Timelord reminds him of something he really, _really_ didn’t want to remember. Hell, if he could he’d go back just to stop himself from trying so hard.

The grate groaned behind him and Schlatt made a noise of satisfaction,” Alright she’s open. Get in here blonde we gotta get moving or the Cybermen are gonna figure out real quick we’re still here”

If Tommy’s face went pale at the order neither said anything about it as he easily shimmied into the vent system, Schlatt close behind.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

“ **Fuck”** Tubbo swore as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him, breathing erratic once he heard Schlatt and Tommy go through the vents.

_Tommy. Please forgive me I’m so sorry that happened. I’m coming back as soon as possible hang in there for me. Please._

“Jeez watch the language Schlatt berated me enough for saying that. It’s the 1940s dude we can’t say that shit” Quackity grumbled as Jack quickly worked on the door system, the sparks flying from the circuits as he fiddled with the wires.

“Fuck off _Alex_ my Companion is with Schlatt! He better not be an asshole to him, or I swear to everything time related I will force him into a regen myself. Jack, how’s that door looking?” Tubbo growled, the sudden ferocity from the teen making both men give each other worried looks.

“Just about open Tubbo just need this one more wire fried and…” Jack mumbled then the door beeped and flung open,” Bingo!”

“Great. Let’s go. You two stay behind me last thing I need is more innocents on my hands” Tubbo grumbled as he shoved past them both, hands curled into fists.

The two looked at each other,” Is he always like this? I thought he was a cute kid why the fuck does he have anger issues” Quackity asked as he followed after the younger Timelord.

“Probably because Tommy got separated from him, I hate to tell you Quackity but Timelords have a bit of a possessive streak. I remember when I was traveling with The Doctor, he wouldn’t let Rose out of his sight for a solid month just because she briefly got captured in one of our trips. Once they find a favorite Companion, they basically become their little treasure, and they’ll defend that precious person until they die. Which by the way, never happens because Timelords can regenerate and stuff but still it’s pretty intense. It’s why I like them so much, it’s admirable” Jack hummed, hands in his pockets as they followed after Tubbo.

“Sounds possessive to me…although Karl said something similar a couple times too” Quackity grumbled, but his voice softened at the mention of that name, eyes briefly losing a bit of glimmer as he fiddled with a silver chain that was delicately wrapped around his neck.

“Karl? You mean that third Timelord Schlatt and Tubbo briefly mentioned? I kinda remember him but at the same time I don’t…it’s weird, because I did travel with him for a bit too” Jack frowned at those words, biting his bottom lip as he tried to recall what he did with Karl and Schlatt.

“Yeah, that’s been…happening. I became Schlatt’s Companion because I wanted to see if I could find out where Karl went. I was technically his Companion, along with Sap…but one day he just sort of…disappeared. Sapnap was in hysterics, he literally called me crying at 5 am in the morning because they shared a bed and- and Karl _wasn’t there_ it was like he was never there to begin with! Even Sap’s roommates were like ‘who’s Karl?’ like that just doesn’t make any fucking sense” Quackity ran a hand through his hair, his face a terrible mix of loss and frustration.

Jack could only offer a hand on Quackity’s shoulder, but the two wordlessly knew that the situation was not one that could be easily comforted about.

“Oi. Quit with the backstory bullshit and get over here. This door is wood so I can’t open it with my screwdriver, can one of you figure it out?” Tubbo sighed, his voice thick with irritation as he paced where he stood, hands constantly fiddling with his sonic screwdriver or running through his hair, which was already a static mess.

“No problem Tubbo I can do this” Jack replied, quickly jogging up and kicking the door down with practiced ease.

Only for a bolt of energy to barely go past his head as one of the silver freaks stepped out,” **DELETE”**

Quackity stood frozen as he watched. Tubbo’s face went dark, and the expression was terrifying as he fingered his screwdriver, a soft click echoing in the air before he pointed the tool like a gun, and suddenly the weapon the Cyberman was holding jerked out of its grip and into Tubbo’s hands.

“Delete this bitch” Tubbo replied and squeezed the trigger of the silvery gun, the bolt of energy hitting the robot flat in the chest, leaving a gaping hole were silvery metal once enveloped. The head swiveled back and forth and shuddered, sparks flying, and collapsed onto the floor, dead.

Tubbo tossed the gun to Jack, who got it was a stunned look on his face and stepped over the body,” Let’s keep going. I need to make sure Tommy’s okay, and **nothing is getting in my way”**

Quackity gulped, briefly muttering a prayer in Spanish before following after a dumbfounded Jack and furious Tubbo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Schlatt continue their little shimmy charade of vent travel. Tommy’s movements more fluid than Schlatt simply because this wasn’t his first rodeo in this situation. Even Schlatt noticed, barking a laugh when the two briefly paused so Schlatt can get their bearings,” You’re like a fucking raccoon scurrying about this place like you already know where to go. I wonder if that’s how you met Tubbo”

Tommy shook his head,” I met him before I had to use the vent system at school. He was mistaken for a kid that slept in late, so the local cops took him to my school. I’m glad they did”

Schlatt looked over at him,” What’s with the tremor? Sure, Cybermen are scary but we’re safe up here, the silver freaks aren’t usually good at peripheral spotting, they prefer to track down their prey via heat sensors and shit. We’ll be safe up here until we get back with the rest of the squad no biggie”

Tommy shook his head again, violently pushing away the old memories as he ignores the way his hands shake,” I’m fucking fine don’t worry about me”

_That’s Tubbo’s job._

Schlatt’s face only darkened,” Hey I’m just trying to be friendly here alright. There’s no need for that kinda behavior”

“Well, I don’t _need_ any friends bitch. I’m good on my own so fuck you for trying” He really tries to spit out the words but there was hardly any bite in the bark. They came out soft, wavering, and _he’s never felt weaker._

“Kid- “Schlatt’s voice was suddenly muffled through water as another ugly memory comes out of nowhere and drags Tommy to the depths.

_“Blondie Blondie~ wanna play tag with us?” One of the more popular kids approached Tommy with a too bright smile on his face, his friends snickering behind him as he spoke to the blonde._

_It was primary school, first grade if Tommy remembers correctly, right before Phil took him home._

_“I like tag. I’d love to!” Tommy chirped as he brushed off his pants and stood up, unaware of the smiles that flashed too many teeth._

_Crocodile smiles._

_“Ok! I’ll be it first then! I’ll count to ten!” The boy high fived Tommy and then the game started._

_Tommy laughed as he ran a little way away, taking his time in warming up for the game._

_“Go!” The kid shouted and suddenly it was a nightmare._

_The other two kids suddenly lunged towards Tommy and Tommy landed on the ground with a cry of surprise,” H-hey! What’s the big idea?? This is tag not rugby!”_

_“Sorry Tommy, but we don’t play with losers. This is a lesson for you okay?” The leader grinned as he sauntered up, hands up._

_Before Tommy could ask more, he felt sharp scrapes of pain as the kid **dragged** his fingernails down his forearms until blotches of blood welled up from the skin, making Tommy cry in pain and humiliation. _

_“Remember these blondie. You’ll never be in charge got that? **Never”** The kid smiled, all sweet, and dug in. _

_Tommy screamed._

“Kid” Tommy resurfaced, shaking and feeling hot tears stream down his face when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Tommy snarled, shoving Schlatt’s hand away and scurried, using his ‘raccoon’ talent to the best of his ability.

_“Why do you run away idiot. I’ll always find you this school isn’t that big you big baby”_

_Get away. Run away. Don’t let them see you cry. Bury it over and over again until you can’t anymore._

“Kid! Oh, fuck man…I am _so_ not good at comforting” Schlatt groaned as he tried to get Tommy to come back, only for the kid to scurry away.

So, apparently the kid has some issues regarding people in suits? Or is it something to do with the idea of people in power? If there’s one thing Schlatt never really got a grip on when it came to human relations, it was the fact that sometimes they actively go out of their way to ruin one guy’s particular life. Schlatt briefly recalls the strangely **dark** look on Tubbo’s face when he tried to teasingly read into his new Companion. He knew they all had a tendency to be a bit… _doting_ on their Companions and loved ones in general, but that look alone told him that Tubbo’s relationship with Tommy was something else.

Man, what’s a word that has good intentions but is somehow stronger than possessive?

Schlatt grumbled to himself before slowly going where Tommy ran to, taking his sweet time to give as much breathing room as he can for the kid.

_It’s always the youngsters that have issues with talking about their issues. Damnit Tubbo why couldn’t you have gotten attached to like, an adult for once?_

_…Wilbur would’ve known what to do in this situation. That Brit always had some kind of empathy for others._

The thought panged in Schlatt’s chest, his other task still ringing in his mind. He still needed to track that bastard down, as the last time he heard, the fucker somehow broke out of Stormcage of all places. At this rate, it’ll be a matter of time before he gets tasked with tracking down that…character and be forced to execute him, not that he will of course but still. It hurts to think about. It was his fault after all that the guy got separated. He still sometimes drinks hard whiskey to try and forget about that mistake, even though alcohol just makes him dizzy and sleepy. He hasn’t drunk in ages, but the thought still makes him want to track down a bar and forget again.

In the meantime, he takes a deep breath and finally finds the blonde once more. Quiet sniffling greeting his ears as he slowly makes himself comfortable while he waited. The kid has to talk first or else this situation is never going to fix itself and Schlatt may never hear from his former pupil ever again. The waiting game is his best shot and even after that he doesn’t’ know if he can successfully comfort the kid.

Doesn’t mean he won’t try though.

* * *

Tommy struggles to breathe. It was a real shitty move for him to run away from the one person that could help him out of his current state. He used to have fits like this when he was younger, and he distinctly recalls Phil, Wilbur, and Techno sitting down with him and helping him out of it. Whether it be watching his favorite movies, making his favorite dinner, or even just getting him to laugh at something stupid. Wilbur would sometimes make him sit on his lap, the guitar resting comfortably between the two as he strummed chords and hummed words so low, they only came out as soft rumble for Tommy, it would usually knock him out in less than five minutes.

He misses them. Misses them so much it _aches._ He still remembers the day when he went back to the foster home he was assigned, his arms like lead bricks, the ache in his head from the amount of crying he did in the school bathrooms making everything slow and sluggish.

_“I’m back” Tommy called out, his own voice foreign to him as he toed off his shoes at the front door, unaware of a new pair resting next to his foster parents’ shoes._

_“Perfect timing Tom! We got someone you should meet” One of his caretakers smiled gently at him, holding out a hand for him to hold as he followed, confusion replacing the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and sadness._

_A young-looking man stood with the other caretaker, exchanging a laugh with her, blue eyes sparkling._

_Blue eyes? Just like his!_

_Those blue eyes landed on him and a broad grin settled on the man’s face,” Hi mate, my name’s Philza, but you can call me Phil”_

_“Dada” The word tumbles out of Tommy’s mouth before he can so much as process what he said._

_Phil’s face flushes pink at the title, giddily grinning, while the two ladies burst out laughing._

_“He does that sometimes Mr. Watson, he just spits out whatever word that comes first into his head without thinking huh dear” The one holding his hand smiles at him and he sniffles._

_“Is he here to take me back or take me away?” Tommy wetly asks, he’s mad at himself that he somehow still has some tears left._

_“No mate I’m here to welcome you in my home. If…if you’ll let me of course” Phil said almost shyly, looking at him like he already held the world in his hands._

_Tommy didn’t care, in his mind he already believed it was Phil that held everything in the palm of his hand. So, he didn’t care when he toddled over to Phil, nearly tripping in his eagerness to hug his leg, babbling about who knows what while Phil signed the paperwork and helped him pack up all the things, he owned with a promise that he’ll get new things back at his home._

_Home. A word that Tommy never thought he would have._

_The bullying didn’t stop though. By the time Tommy went to secondary school, his first year was rough as the same kid that bullied him in primary followed him to the other school, and somehow **got worse.**_

_Tommy thought that the kid grew out of whatever the hell was primary, but he didn’t realize it until Phil gently asked if he was okay, when he came home one day eyes red and swollen._

_“Hey, guess we are in a group together for this project. Let’s exchange numbers and stuff so we can be on top of this assignment” The boy’s dark hair was slicked back as he gave the order to the other three, Tommy included._

_Numbers were exchanged and soon the group chat was made. Tommy didn’t think much of it until his phone buzzed._

**_Hey blondie. Remember me?_ **

**_Don’t think you can run away from me this time._ **

**_I expect you to do all the work._ **

****

_Tommy tried to protest, saying that a group project meant everyone did their work, but he didn’t let up. He kept telling Tommy what he always felt about himself, that he was going to drag them all down if he doesn’t step up the workload, if he doesn’t work harder, if he…_

_If he._

_“Tommy, what’s wrong. I know I told you, you can come to me if there’s any problems, but this is the third time this week you came home looking like you cried your eyes out twice over. Please, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Phil’s voice was so soft, so gentle, Tommy started tearing up again just because of the kindness._

_He really is fucking pathetic somedays._

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong” A near familiar soft voice causes Tommy to look up.

Schlatt.

Although, he doesn’t look anything like that kid that bullied him earlier in his life, now that they were nearly eye with one another he clearly wasn’t.

“Can…can I hold your hand” Tommy hates it. _Hates_ how weak his voice sounds as he extends a trembling hand.

Schlatt’s eyebrows furrow and Tommy realized he made a mistake; he goes to put his hand back down in his lap but then a larger one covers his own. It’s not Tubbo’s, not the familiar softness and smaller hand that somehow grips his harder than iron, but a larger, gentle one. The double heartbeat like music to Tommy as he hiccups, taking his time to remember what it feels like to be grounded.

“You back yet? I’m sorry if I scared you or brought back shitty memories…I promise I’m one of the good guys here” Schlatt’s voice was a low murmur, the accent and the word choice so jarring from Tubbo’s.

_“I’ll never let that happen Tommy. You’re my best friend”_

Tommy sniffed then nodded,” S-sorry…you just had the same hair as as a bitch once did back in the day” he kinda wetly laughed at the swear word, barely clinging onto that one hint of comfort.

“Well, they were a bitch if they tried to hurt you like that. Good thing that fucker isn’t around anymore huh” Schlatt dryly replied.

It somehow tears a louder guffaw from Tommy as he wiped his eyes with the back of his forearm,” No…hah…yeah no for sure”

“We’re almost back at the starting point kid. You’ll be back in Tubbo’s arms before you know it” Schlatt promises, his fingers briefly clenching on Tommy’s, the grip comforting, bringing Tommy the clarity he needed.

“Don’t ever mention this to anyone. I’m a…I’m a fucking man alright the biggest man around big man” Tommy finally stated, trying to make his tone fierce.

Schlatt’s face went soft and for a brief moment Tommy almost saw Phil in him,” Yeah. Yeah, you’re the big man kid”

“Tommy” Tommy smiled.

Schlatt’s eyes widened at that then relaxed,” Big man Tommy”

“Let’s go”

* * *

A couple more minutes of vent traveling and the two finally reached the entrance and what a sight they came upon. Bodies upon bodies of shattered Cybermen skeletons litter the floor and Tommy can hear what sounds like maniacal laughter down the hallway while two other voices shout in shock and hysterically wheeze.

“What the fuck” Schlatt voices what Tommy was thinking and Tommy bit back a snort of laughter.

“Tubbo I swear to fuck if you’re pulling some stupid shit- “Schlatt didn’t need to finish his sentence as suddenly the other members of their squad finally round the corner, Jack and Quackity immediately perking up when they saw Schlatt and Tommy, sprinting over to them frantically.

“He’s fucking lost it man he went loco!!” Quackity wheezed once they finally met again.

“Tommy get your bloody Timelord he’s murdering Cybermen left and right like it’s a video game for him” Jack gasped, and Tommy didn’t need to be told twice.

He was already sprinting down the hall they just came out of.

“I’m a creeper! Minecraft’s grim reaper! Blowing up Cybermen like- FUCK” Tubbo’s voice was shrill as he destroyed yet another Cyberman, tossing aside its broken remains like an angry toddler, eye’s _wild_ in the emergency lighting system. The eerie red light painting his face in darkness like a sharp blood-stained mask.

For a long moment Tommy just stood there and watched as Tubbo _sang_ as he kicked broken Cybermen heads off to the sides of the room, frustration, anger, and something else making his shoulders tight and every kick to those poor broken heads like murder all over again. He also somehow got his hands on a **gun,** the metallic weapon glinting in his hands before finally he tossed it aside with a growl.

“Why is it that every bloody time I try to have a fun time with friends you bitches come after me?? If it’s not the bloody Daleks, it’s you assholes! When will you learn your fucking **lesson**!” Tubbo whined, high and sharp and **furious.**

“Tubbo?” Tommy called out; his voice soft.

Tubbo went rigid. It was like someone hit the pause button on a remote and had him standing there, frozen.

Then, it’s fluid action as Tommy is pinned to a nearby wall and dragged into one of the tightest hugs he’s ever had. It’s so tight that Tommy makes a pained wheeze, but Tubbo doesn’t lighten up, he’s warmth and he’s _safe._

Tommy doesn’t protest, just takes it, raking his own hands up to Tubbo’s shoulders then his hair,” The hell happened here?” he asks as he briefly runs his own hand through the extremely unruly locks and Tubbo makes a tiny noise in Tommy’s chest.

“Doesn’t matter. Are you okay? Did any Cybermen hurt you? I swear to fucking Gallifrey if they did- I’ll- “Tubbo’s voice goes rough, dark and **dangerous** again but Tommy shakes his head, tightening his own grip briefly and that gets Tubbo to _melt._

“I’m fine Tubbo. I’m alright you can stop now. Relax. Fuck it’s like you went full primal for a hot minute you know how scary you can be when you’re losing your shit?” Tommy whispers, suddenly feeling like he shouldn’t be saying this goopy shit out loud.

Tubbo merely hums, his whole body going lax against Tommy and suddenly Tommy is _scrambling_ to keep Tubbo from falling to the floor.

“I worried. I panicked and then I sort of took it out on everything” Tubbo slurred, all the frantic energy from earlier leaving behind a tired and dazed Tubbo.

“Yeah well,” Tommy grunts as he finally gets his dear friend back up to his feet, running a hand through his own hair to get some of the dust out before blinking down at Tubbo,” you really should put a lid on that, last thing we need is to fill out paperwork about why there’s all these broken metal men around us”

Tubbo giggled a bit at that, grinning up at Tommy,” It’s alright I figured out how to fix this anyways we’ll just go back in time right before the Cybermen show up and send them to kingdom come”

Tommy huffed,” How’d you figure out what time they arrived?”

“This place is a research facility Tommy; they keep records of everything happening every minute of every day. It didn’t take long for us to find the records and find the correct time and day. C’mon let’s get you back to the TARDIS. I could use a nap before we do that though” Tubbo tiredly explained and slipped his hand into Tommy’s the grip warm and tight.

Tommy didn’t protest, merely following after him as they rejoined the others.

Jack Harkness raised an eyebrow, his gaze darting from Tubbo then to Tommy. Tommy glared at him, using his spare hand to draw a finger across his neck before flipping him off, making Jack wheeze as he gave a thumbs up.

“Alright, everyone in my TARDIS. We’re taking a nap and then we’ll kill them all again” Tubbo chirped.

“Please no. Mercy. I don’t want to see Cybermen guts ever again” Quackity complained but everyone else merely shoved the shorter man out the doors and into Tubbo’s TARDIS.

* * *

Sure enough, the situation fixed itself pretty easily after that, as the Cybermen forces were much smaller when they went back in time before they took over the facility. Schlatt and Tubbo appear to be in good graces again, the two laughing over something Schlatt said while Tommy sipped his cup of tea, watching the whole group talk.

All in all, what was supposed to be a one-day thing felt like a week-long endeavor. Tommy was more than relieved that once he took his nap, he could work on his homework without worry that it’s due the next day, as Tubbo already had the whole situation figured out and locked in. Now, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. The group exchanging numbers and hugs.

“He’s a good one. I’m proud of you” Schlatt told Tubbo with a broad grin as he shook his former pupil’s hand with gusto.

“I’m right fucking here” Tommy protested, earning chuckles from everyone.

“Take care you guys. It was nice meeting you” Quacktiy grinned at them as he waved from Schlatt’s TARDIS until it faded from sight, the familiar chugging of the machine fading away completely.

“Another successful mission. Alright Jack, time for you to go back to Torchwood” Tubbo announced as they slipped inside the beehive.

Surprisingly, Jack didn’t complain,” Yep. Gotta fill out my paperwork and be a good citizen again. Glad we didn’t lose anyone this time”

“Me too” Tubbo smiled, clearly pleased with the outcome.

The trip was short and uneventful, Jack waving goodbye to both of them before he headed back inside Torchwood. Now, finally, they were alone.

“Well, we have technically all the time in the world before going back to school. Anything you want to do?” Tubbo delicately asked, fiddling with some of the switches on the console, looking like the definition of innocent. 

Tommy grinned,” Naptime. Please”

Tubbo’s eyes sparkled,” With pleasure good sir!”

The two eagerly headed towards their rooms when a cold jarring feeling made Tommy freeze.

Tubbo immediately was by his side, hand holding his,” Everything okay?”

Tommy sighed,” Can you…maybe stay with me in the room? I don’t think I can be alone for a little bit”

The words were rushed, barely discernable from one another but Tubbo understood, of course he could. He nodded; eyes soft as he gently tugged him into the room that Tommy claimed. The soft black poster bed with extra blankets welcoming the two easily. Tubbo carefully closed the door, shushing a protesting Tommy as he did a quick checkup, making sure the room was safe and protected before finally crawling in with Tommy. The blankets were draped over them both and Tommy wrapped himself around Tubbo, his head resting on top of Tubbo’s with a short, small sigh. Tubbo relaxed, the warmth quickly making him drowsy as he shifted slightly until his arms were able to wrap around Tommy.

_Safe. Warm._

_Home._

“G’night” Tommy’s voice was thick and instantly evened out once he breathed the word.

“Goodnight Tommy, sleep well” Tubbo blearily mumbled back.

The two boys were out like lights and the TARDIS gently sang to them, the soft chimes echoing in their dreams.

Neither noticing a tall shadow smile at the scene before slinking off deeper into the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Duo am I right? It's seriously a ton of fun writing these dorks and the shenanigans they get into. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to get some sleep, have some food and water, and take care! <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	4. Episode Four: The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another migraine 
> 
> Tommy gets badgered by a fellow classmate and some choice words later leave him complaining about history to the biggest history nerd around
> 
> Professor Technoblade said "try me" 
> 
> Tubbo and Tommy take a trip to the high seas!! 
> 
> A pirate's life for them as they learn what it means to be a sailor on the seas. 
> 
> Why won't Karl answer the phone?
> 
> Wilbur struggles with the addiction known as caffeine 
> 
> Family Support to the rescue!

“Alright I’m handing back the exams right now, if you have any questions about the grades please see me after class in my office, I’ll be there until 5 this evening” The professor instructed as he passed back the papers one by one, some students looking surprised, others mortified, and some looking downright depressed.

Tommy’s paper was handed to him with careful practice, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he accepted it with a mumbled thanks. He could already hear snickering next to him as he put the paper face down on his desk before cracking open an eye.

“Why so scared? C’mon! Show me!!” Tubbo eagerly asked, barely acknowledging the brilliant red A on his test.

Tommy groaned,” Because I’m nervous!! We spent so long studying for the damn thing I don’t want to think it was all for nothing”

Still groaning, he picked up the paper again and merely shoved it in Tubbo’s direction,” Just look at it yourself. Tell me if its good or not and we’ll leave it at that”

Tubbo took the paper with glee, then looked down at it.

A pause.

Tommy put his face in his hands,” I failed didn’t I”

“You’re amazing is what you are” Tubbo breathed, the tone alone making Tommy jump in his seat as he looked up, seeing a brilliant A minus staring right back him.

Tommy’s eyes widened and the heavens _sang_ ,” NO WAY”

“Tom, please keep your voice down, our lesson is about to begin” The professor dryly responded while the rest of the class erupted into giggles.

Tommy felt his whole body go hot before he lowered his head, making the room laugh louder before the presentation started. Tubbo giggling himself until Tommy threw an embarrassed glare in his direction.

School dragged on like usual, and at lunch time Tubbo stretched, heaving a deep sigh as he looked over at Tommy with a satisfied look,” So, where do you want to go for lunch?”

“I brought lunch unfortunately” Tommy grumbled as he produced a lunch box, no doubt prepared in advanced.

“What were you startled about kid, another C?” Grayson asked as he walked over, backpack slung over one shoulder as he looked amusedly between the two boys.

“An A minus actually, I was startled because I didn’t think it went that well…” Tommy muttered then glared at the other teen,” why you asking anyways? Did you get a C?”

Grayson snorted shaking his head,” No dingus, I did as well as I usually do, just wondering what caused such a fuss earlier. What about you short stack?”

Tubbo bristled at the nickname,” Oh like you’re on to talk, I’m not short! Tommy’s just really tall”

Grayson waved away the words casually,” Probably got an A anyways, look, I have another reason why I’m here. I figured since Matthew here is actually smart, I could use some help with a project I’m working on. I _also_ figured I couldn’t really just ask him by himself without some blonde policeman demanding my location every five minutes. So, can you help me out or do I have to beg?”

Grayson looked pointedly at Tommy, causing Tubbo to clap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from wheezing while Tommy’s face swam through ten different emotions at once. Finally, the look on his face settled on anger and Tubbo soon was dragged behind Tommy with a huff of irritation.

“We’re heading out for lunch right now. So, this ‘project’ of yours is gonna have to wait” Tommy grumbled and Tubbo sighed, already going limp as struggling against Tommy was just a losing battle.

Grayson arched an eyebrow then snorted again,” No idiot after school. I gotta eat too bastard don’t get any ideas. It might just drain your head of the very few brain cells you have left. If you want to help me out, meet me in the library after school today, and if you don’t show up no hard feelings I just wanted to ask”

Before either could say anything else Grayson already turned around, tucking earbuds into his ears and walking off, leaving them and a couple other students alone in the nearly empty classroom. Tubbo sighed, running a hand through his hair while Tommy grumbled some obscenities under his breath before shouldering his own backpack,” Let’s go, might as well talk this out while eating”

Tubbo nodded and followed after the blonde with no complaints.

* * *

It took a bit, but finally the two stood before the entrance of the school’s library, the massive book trove enticing to the eye thanks to lovely décor and the massive windows that framed the simple doorway.

“Well, it’s afterschool, off we go!” Tubbo hummed and opened the door, striding in with a bounce in his step.

Tommy followed after, the librarian giving a nod to them as they entered. It didn’t take long to find the other kid, his vibrant purple backpack stood out like a sore thumb in any room. Grayson still waved them down anyways. He took over a whole table, a surprisingly neat spread of papers and textbooks framed around him in a half-circle,” Glad you guys could make it. I just need an extra hand in getting all my information in order”

“Yeah, no problem, what do you want?” Tommy asked as he plopped down in a spare chair next to Grayson, already grabbing one of the textbooks with a resigned dedication.

“As much as you can get on Captain Kidd, it’s for my research paper for history” Grayson replied before looking over at Tubbo,” You do know who Captain Kidd is right?”

Tubbo snorted, his face gaining a flicker of irritation,” ‘Course I know Captain Kidd, he’s a bit of a jerk. I preferred Blackbeard over him, and Blackbeard had terrible hygiene”

Tommy gave him a warning glare, but Grayson chuckled,” Right. But I chose Captain Kidd because he had a pretty cool rebellious streak, so I figured it would be cool to talk about him. Unless…you got a different pirate in mind?” Grayson gave a glance at Tubbo that made Tommy hunch his shoulders in defense, ready to pounce if things got ugly.

Tubbo easily stood his ground, rubbing the back of his neck casually,” Well I can think of many, but if you want a pirate that’s rebellious Captain Kidd is the primary candidate, he’s just not the strongest though”

Tommy snickered when Grayson’s eyes sparkled in interest,” Oh really? Who’s considered the strongest pirate then?”

“There’s two that I can think of Sir Francis Drake and Madame Cheng” Tubbo replied with a grin.

Grayson frowned,” Sir Francis Drake? Isn’t he like, a fake pirate though?”

“Maybe, but have you heard of a pirate that took down an entire Spanish Armada? Don’t think so! So, do you still want to do Captain Kidd?” Tubbo grinned and Grayson sighed.

“I already have all the books checked out of Captain Kidd so…Imma pass. Thanks, though that sounds like some cool people I’ll read up on after, let’s get to work” Grayson grumbled but the little grin he gave to the two was genuine and Tommy found himself smiling back.

Grayson was a bit rough around the edges, if their previous sass battles weren’t obvious enough and Tommy always had an irrational fear that Grayson would take away his closest friends, though that just proved to be untrue. Tommy liked him despite that fear and so before Tubbo came along, it was usually Grayson that would bother Tommy.

* * *

Two hours later, feeling drained, the three teens leaned across the table, the books marked with sticky notes and several pieces of organized notes littered around them, Grayson groaning as he checked his phone with squinted eyes.

“What time was your dad coming by again?” Grayson asked and Tommy mimicked his lazy action, checking his own phone.

“In ten minutes” Tommy grumbled.

Tubbo sighed and finally slid off the table with a tiny whine,” We probably should clean up then, don’t want the librarians to get upset with us”

“Fair” The two other boys sighed and helped Tubbo in organizing and cleaning the workspace they used, until soon all loose-leaf papers were tucked into Grayson’s binder and all thrown into that brilliant purple backpack.

“Why’d you pick purple anyways? That’s such a dark color” Tommy asked as he checked his phone every other minute.

“It’s my favorite color dipshit, I’d appreciate it if you don’t insult it thank you” Grayson huffed, and Tommy bristled.

“I wasn’t insulting it! Purple really is a dark color! That’s all I was saying asshole” Tommy snapped back, and Grayson rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sure and Tubbo here is just a kid and not your fiancé”

“Why- how the _fuck_ did you even think of that? Real nice one ass for brains” Tommy groaned, easily getting into Grayson’s personal space while they left the library, Tubbo happily waving to the librarian goodbye.

“So, I am right, when’s the wedding?” Grayson taunted and Tommy gave him a rough shove.

“He’s my _friend._ Shut the _fuck_ up about weddings and shit! Can’t I just be happy??” Tommy growled, glaring at Grayson who was already fiddling with his phone as they walked up the stairwell back to the reception area.

“Nah. It’s my life’s purpose to make yours as shitty as possible. Which is working somewhat I think” Grayson casually responded, grinning as he briefly flashed a look at Tommy,” Anyways, I’m gonna bounce. Thanks for all the help, see you guys tomorrow”

Before Tommy could throw out a scathing insult, Grayson already left, the massive doors closing shut behind him with a soft click.

Tommy pouted, his shoulders dropping as he folded his arms in a huff,” Well, do you wanna go to the TARDIS or…”

“Go be with your family Tommy we don’t have to go anywhere today. I’ll text you if something comes up” Tubbo cheerily responded but Tommy knew the casual comment was somewhat of an order.

Tommy liked to say he was doing just fine after that Cybermen Incident, but apparently Tubbo says otherwise. Unfortunate really.

Tommy heaved a sigh,” Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Tubbo relaxed and gave a sunshine grin at Tommy,” Yep! Goodnight Tommy, sleep well”

“Call me?”

“You know I will” Tubbo waved, and Tommy smiled back, relieved that he’d get a phone call.

It didn’t alleviate the pain of walking away from Tubbo, but it’ll do for now.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight, Grayson wanted to learn about Captain Kidd?” Technoblade asked once the family was relaxing in the living room after a great dinner of Chinese takeout.

Tommy nodded, taking a sip of his tea, eyes not leaving the television screen,” Yep. Although Tubbo suggested some others like Francis Drake and some chick”

Wilbur snickered at the casual sentence while Techno tensed,” I’m guessing this _some chick_ is Madame Cheng?”

Tommy hummed in agreement and Phil wheezed.

Techno clicked his tongue,” I’m surprised you didn’t know who she is Tommy, she’s legendary in the history books, hell, she’s one of the most successful pirates ever”

“Yeah well, I wasn’t the one writing a research report alright? Lay off Techno I’m just trying to explain why I needed to be picked up later than usual” Tommy huffed, briefly tearing his eyes away from the screen to glare at Techno.

“Now Techno, he is right in that regard he wasn’t writing a report…” Phil tried to console but Techno already chose his battlefield.

“Write me a report on Madame Cheng then.”

There was a moment of silence as the words briefly rang in the room, before the words clicked for Tommy. He whipped around, mouth dropped wide open nearly spilling the rest of his tea with the amount of force he slammed the cup down,” WHAT?”

Techno glared at his youngest brother above his glasses,” You heard me. Write me a two-page report on Madame Cheng, with an explanation on why she’s the most successful pirate ever, MLA citations, Times New Roman font, double spaced”

Wilbur nearly fell off his chair from how much he was laughing while Phil looked exasperated between his two other sons,” C’mon mate there’s no need to do that- he’s already working hard in school as is- “

“Stay out of this Dadza, Tommy needs to learn how _useful_ history can be” Techno drawled easily, tone light even as he threw daggers at Tommy’s chest.

Tommy made a sharp whine of protest,” Technobladeeeee please no!! I already have to write two English essays by Friday! -“

“Not my problem. You’re lucky I only said two pages. I will increase the amount if you try to worm your way out of it” Techno easily parried and Tommy growled, waving his hands around in frustration.

“Techno!!! Seriously??” He whined.

“Yep.”

Tommy groaned and Wilbur wandered over, patting Tommy’s head with a snort,” Easy small gremlin, it can’t be that hard right?”

“Says the song writer” Tommy complained, and Wilbur clenched the front of his shirt with a dramatic sigh.

“You wound me Tommy” Wilbur frowned, and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You’re used to it big man. Can I go to my room then? Guess I better get started on this bullshit” Tommy sighed as he looked over at Phil.

Phil sighed, but his eyes betrayed his own amusement on the situation even though he tried to settle ruffled feathers,” Yes of course songbird, you got a lot of work cut out for you”

Tommy turned a bit pink at the nickname even though it made Wilbur ruffle his hair more and as he walked past his family to start the ascent upstairs, Techno called for him.

“What now?” Tommy sighed; still angry he has to do this.

Techno’s face had softened, and Tommy desperately tried not to melt as well,” I’m just trying to educate you Tommy, seriously, you’ll love her once this paper is written I promise”

“Sure sure…” Tommy mumbled, but he still smiled a little bit at Techno and that was enough.

* * *

“ _What seriously??? Techno asked a full ass research paper?”_ Tubbo’s shocked tone made Tommy giggle as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he got comfortable under the covers, phone in hand.

“Yeah, it was such bullshit but apparently she’s gonna be really cool. Although she can’t be as cool as the Queen y’know” Tommy mumbled as he finally settled in his bed with a huff.

He loved his bed, it was comfortable, and he hand-picked the blankets himself, but it still felt a little odd, like it hasn’t been the same for a while now.

“ _Mm not sure about that one Tommy…she did, at one point, had over seventy thousand pirates under her command”_ Tubbo hummed, and Tommy sighed.

“Really? Well, guess I better check out my own books on the subject. This honestly should be a war crime…”

“ _War crime? It’s just a tiny paper why is it so bothersome?”_

Tommy growled, rolling over to his side to stare angrily at his digital clock on his nightstand, the red numbers mockingly blinking at him,” It’s a war crime because I got two English essays also due on Friday! There’s just no way I can write all three out in time and still get a good grade without rushing my ass off”

There was a pause on the line while Tubbo mulled over the words before he responded,” _Why not visit her? We could always just interview her and then you can go from there!”_

“Tubbo you know we can’t- “Tommy’s sleep addled brain briefly woke-up when he remembered.

_Oh right. Duh, TARDIS._

Tubbo’s soft giggles made Tommy laugh himself, although he had to stifle them since it was late.

“ _Let’s do it after school then! Let Phil know you’ll be hanging out with me and we’ll go from there!”_ Tubbo sang and Tommy grinned despite himself.

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you tomorrow then Tubbo” Tommy stated.

“ _Okay! Goodnight Tommy!”_

“Goodnight Tubbo” Tommy replied, biting back a yawn.

Although his thumb hesitated on the end call button, the seconds ticked by as Tommy soon realized Tubbo wasn’t hanging up either.

“Wanna- “

“ _Would you- “_

They both spoke at the same time, suddenly hushed whispers.

Tommy swallowed,” You first”

“ _Would you like to stay on call until one of us falls asleep?”_ Tubbo asked, his voice sounding careful.

Tommy snorted to try and alleviate the weird tension in the room,” Yeah sure. I won’t be the one falling asleep first though”

“ _Bet”_ Tubbo taunted.

In the end, Tommy only lasted ten more minutes. Tubbo was rambling about something, Tommy didn’t really recall what it was, something about peanut butter and how bees don’t like it even though it’s made from plants…and Tommy drifted into dreamland.

He still managed to hear a soft chuckle and an even softer,” _Sleep well Tommy”_

_It brought a warm smile on his face._

* * *

Before they could go on their trip, the school day crawled by achingly slow. Tommy bounced his leg numerous times, constantly eyeing the clocks on walls, begging for the time to skip by even more restless action. Time remained stagnant, almost like it was teasing him for trying to make the day go by faster.

Tommy groaned and shoved his face on the desk, earning a giggle of amusement from Tubbo.

“How much longer?” Tommy complained.

“We just got into physics so…four more hours? I think?” Tubbo responded, fiddling with his phone before he started getting comfy in his seat.

Tommy growled low in his throat,” Oh don’t you _dare_ take a nap right now. I’m barely present as is!”

Tubbo hummed in response, eyes already half lidded as he relaxed. Tommy shook his shoulders but Tubbo didn’t respond, already one foot into dreamland.

Tommy huffed in annoyance but had to focus on school as the teacher got started with the day’s lesson.

It was agonizing and Tommy ended up pulling out his phone halfway through the lecture.

**To: Music E-boy**

**Give me a reason to continue going to school. I’m really fucking losing it here.**

**…**

**You’ll get paid more later in life and all the women love an educated man.**

**I fucking hate how right you are**

**How many times do I have to tell you that education is important Tommy? Six? Seven? I’m starting to think if I had a pound for every time you asked me this, I’d be swimming in cash.**

**Fuck you I’ll get married to more girls than you’ll ever meet Wilbur**

**Haha, I’m sure you will Tommy, go back to paying attention I’m a little bit busy at the moment.**

Tommy’s eyebrow raised at the recent text, frowning as he typed out his reply.

**Wot? What do you mean you’re busy? You’re never busy in the late afternoon that’s your break from work!**

**…**

Those three little dots kept appearing and disappearing, making Tommy worry, which did not help his campaign of fighting time. Finally, his phone buzzed while he was attempting a problem and he looked down at the message.

**Sorry baby brother but this conversation will have to wait, manager just called. See you in the evening!**

Tommy’s stomach dropped and he tried to type out a hasty question, but he knew Wilbur wouldn’t be able to read it. When the manager needs something from him, he always turned off his phone so he wouldn’t get distracted. He bit back a sigh, drumming his pencil nervously on his paper as his leg started to bounce again. Now he was anxious _and_ worried. Not a good combination, especially for himself. He can’t help but think of the last time Wilbur had to work overtime for his job, he was practically a hollow shell of himself, filled with nothing but spite and caffeine…

It led to numerous panic attacks in the evening, Phil having to confiscate anything caffeine related for a solid two weeks after just so Wilbur could recover successfully. If it wasn’t Techno abusing the caffeine in order to have some kind of stable schedule, it was Wilbur, and neither did good on caffeine dependence.

Tommy made a mental note to help Phil hide the coffee beans when he’d get home from his trip with Tubbo. As he did, he opened a new message and typed it out hastily.

**To: Pink Professor**

**Idc if you have work right now can you check on Wilbur when you get the chance? He just told me the manager called for him.**

Sighing, feeling a tiny bit better that he sent that message, he tried to go back to work but his phone buzzed as soon as he locked it, the message clear.

**No problem Tommy. I’ll let Phil know too, you just stay focused in school ok?**

Tommy smiled a bit, surprised at how quickly Technoblade responded. _I wonder if he briefly interrupted his own lecture when he saw it was from me?_ Tommy thought smugly, suddenly happy that his extraordinaire professor of a brother interrupted one of his amazing lectures just to make sure things were okay.

That little detail was enough to get his pencil settled as he went back to work dutifully, unaware of a sleepy smile being thrown in his direction as Tubbo briefly watched this interaction go down. He went back to sleep soon after.

* * *

It wasn’t until the final class of the day that Tommy checked his phone again (he turned off notifications after physics so he could _actually_ focus on schoolwork) and he saw numerous messages, two from Techno and three from Phil.

**Pink Professor**

**Just letting you know I told Dadza, he said he’s already yeeting most of our caffeine supplies. Damn you Tommy I needed some of those coffee beans for an upcoming seminar I have to attend.**

**Hope school is going okay, don’t overwork yourself on my paper, if the English ones need to be done, get those done first.**

**Father Philza**

**Hi m8, just letting u know we won’t have any caffeine for the next couple of weeks. Best get ur coke on ur own if u really need it.**

**Sorry if I’m interrupting school. Got a call from Wilbur, he’s doing OK currently but apparently got scheduled for several overtime shifts. I had to cancel some of his night performances for the next few days.**

**One last thing m8 then I’ll get out of ur hair, stick with Tubbo an extra hour today. Love u lots :D**

Tommy frowned as he stared down at his messages.

“Someone’s popular! Are those all from new girls Tommy?” Tubbo chirped as he looked over Tommy’s arm at the unopened text messages.

Tommy jerked a bit, nearly throwing his phone back into his pocket on instinct when he remembered who was asking,” Er no, from my family, something came up during some of the classes today”

Tubbo’s eyes widened,” Everything okay? Should we push back the interview?”

Tommy shook his head, showing the messages from Phil to Tubbo,” Actually my Dad wants me to stick with you for an extra hour. I have no idea what that means but that doesn’t exactly sound like a good time”

Tubbo hummed as he looked at the messages then made grabby hands for the phone.

Tommy frowned, raising the phone higher, out of Tubbo’s reach,” What do you want my phone for?”

“Just give it to me Tommy, you can trust me on this. It’ll help” Tubbo sighed, tone serious, but he gave Tommy puppy eyes.

Tommy grumbled, ears pink, but obediently handed his phone over, making Tubbo brighten again as he then produced his sonic screwdriver.

Tommy squeaked, looking around wildly as he grabbed Tubbo’s wrist,” The fuck are you doing??? Not in public idiot!”

Tubbo whined,” What??? It’s not like people know what a sonic screwdriver is! For all they know I’m just messing around!”

Tommy sighed heavily,” Yeah well just, be more discrete fuck”

Tubbo merely shook his head,” Nope! I’m busy!”

Tommy sighed dramatically, letting go of Tubbo, and opened the classroom door, allowing Tubbo to stumble past him as he fiddled with his phone, the soft whirrs and whines coming from the golden tool as Tubbo did _something_ to his phone.

Tubbo ended up working on it all during class. So, when Tommy finally realized they were done with school for the day, he grinned.

“Finally! Let’s go Tubbo adventure awaits!” Tommy cried joyfully as he nearly sprinted out of the school, Tubbo hot on his heels with a giddy grin.

They raced each other to the TARDIS, nearly running into people several times before Tubbo triumphantly entered the TARDIS,” I wi- “

Only for Tommy to crash into him and the two boys stumble to the floor in a mock scuffle, their laughter a lovely contrast with soft chimes as the TARDIS said hello. Breathless, Tommy wheezed with laughter. He frowned once they were settled and rubbed his arms,” Hey is it just me or is the TARDIS colder than usual?”

Tubbo hummed crawling over to the console and typing a few things before looking at the screen,” Temperatures are normal, maybe you shouldn’t have run so fast heh”

“Anyways, here’s your phone back, I made some small tweaks so you should be able to get text messages even when we’re in places or times that don’t have service!” Tubbo smiled as he tossed Tommy’s phone back to him.

Tommy blinked as he looked down at his phone, it didn’t look any different, but he guessed the changes were smaller than what his eye can see,” Thanks Tubbo…really, I appreciate this”

_Thank you for looking out for my family too._ The unspoken sentence drifted in the air, soft and gentle.

“No problem Tommy, you know I’d do anything to help you out” Tubbo said easily, earnest.

Tommy huffed getting up with a small groan,” Erm…anyways… uh, according to Google Madame Cheng lived in the early 19th century…” he typed away on his phone, desperately trying to hide the pink color that was rapidly spreading on his face and ears, “So, what time in particular?” 

Tubbo started laughing, no _cackling_ as he started punching numbers in and the TARDIS shuddered as he gleefully flipped switches before turning with a flourish to Tommy,” We’ll be visiting her at the height of her power, a little after 1807! Hope you don’t get seasick! Chinese Sea here we come!” With a burst of fresh laughter, he threw down the main lever and the TARDIS took off.

“Drop off your stuff in the room, we gotta get into outfits! How exciting I haven’t worn my pirate garb in a while” Tubbo hummed happily as he brushed past Tommy, nearly skipping with his excitement.

It made Tommy chuckle as he followed,” I hope they’re cool this time!”

“You’ll love them!” Tubbo called back and Tommy grinned brightly.

* * *

Tommy fiddled with his shirt for the tenth time as he looked over at Tubbo,” Seriously? This is what legit pirates wore back in the day? I thought…it was more- “

“More costume-like? Oh, please Tommy we’ve been through this before, authenticity comes from the material! Don’t worry if it itches, once you get some seawater on it it’ll be comfy for sure” Tubbo explained, waving his hands around as he fiddled with his own outfit, similar to Tommy’s (white overshirt with a small leather vest, dark pants with buckled boots) with the difference being a brilliant red sash tied around his waist and his sonic screwdriver hung from a chain around his neck.

“Okay but how did you get that cool red sash?” Tommy grumbled as he pouted at his pants which only had a simple strip of leather acting as a belt.

Tubbo flashed a bright smile at Tommy,” It was a gift from Mr. Teach, it’s legit Persian silk. Now, let’s go!”

The TARDIS doors opened up and revealed a dusty small town. The people looking tired and covered in dirt as they walked past the TARDIS with no issues, more focused on whatever task they had at hand. Tommy squinted as soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS, waving a hand over his forehead to get a better view,” Hang on, we’re meeting Madame Cheng, right? What the hell is all of this?”

“This is one of her main ports actually. These farmers are about to get the best raise of their _life_ , and you’ll get to see why she was so respected! C’mon, there’s gonna be a street vendor somewhere around here that sells something to eat, let’s get some while we wait” Tubbo chirped and headed out, forcing Tommy to follow close behind.

While they were walking, Tommy kept looking around, taking in the sights. It certainly wasn’t things he was used to, let alone seen in person. The designs of the buildings more angular and sharper and despite all the dust the people carried themselves with some kind of pride, even if their clothes were ragged and torn.

_China sure is weird._ Tommy thought to himself until the warm smell of food caught his attention.

Tubbo easily stepped forward and started chatting with the old man that had several baskets in front of him, the delicious smell wafting up from the gaps in the basket.

“Care for some stuffed rice balls?” Tubbo asked Tommy once he stood by Tubbo, the old man smiling between the two boys.

“Stuffed…rice balls? What, like dumplings?” Tommy asked and before Tubbo could answer the old man chuckled.

“Ah, last time you’ve been here was in the North huh? We don’t have wheat down here young man, weather is too chaotic for such a simple grain, I’m offering sticky rice balls, complete with some of the crawfish my son caught earlier today” He explained, pulling out one of the fluffy little clouds of food, carefully wrapped in some kind of leaf.

Tommy has had Chinese food before, but he didn’t recognize this kind of meal, still, it smelled delicious, and he found himself nodding. Tubbo smiled and held up a single gold coin,” How many can I get for this?”

The old man took the coin and rubbed his thumb over it before pocketing it,” How does fifteen sound?”

“Delicious thank you” Tubbo chirped and bowed his head the man waving him off with a fond smile.

“You don’t have to bow young man, but I do appreciate the manners. Seems like you two foreign gentlemen are used to coming to China, your accents are nearly flawless” He hummed as he carefully wrapped fifteen of the little balls into a small basket and handed it to Tubbo carefully.

Tommy blinked,” Wait but I don’t know- “

“Thank you very much for the food, we’ll get going now. Have a good day!” Tubbo interrupted Tommy before he could finish and nudged him until they walked away, out of earshot.

“Tubbo I don’t speak Chinese, we got lucky that guy knew English” Tommy whispered as he looked around.

Tubbo snickered, opening the basket and took a bite out of the rice ball, holding up the rest of it for Tommy to taste. When Tommy took the rest of the rice, _it really tasted as good as it smelled,_ Tubbo explained,” That’s because the TARDIS has a universal translator on it, we don’t have to worry about learning languages since she can translate them on the fly. So, whenever we talk to a foreign group of people we speak in their language while they reply in ours, just a little bit of mental manipulation. I love it it’s super useful.”

Tommy swallowed his rice ball, piecing together what Tubbo said with a small frown on his face,” Wait so this whole time we spoke Chinese to him?”

Tubbo nodded and started walking again,” C’mon! I don’t want to be late! We gotta head to the docks”

“At least give me another one of those first!!” Tommy complained as he followed after an excited Tubbo.

* * *

The docks weren’t exactly impressive, but the ships that were rigged to them were. Massive ships were hooked a little way from shore, with a plethora of smaller boats tied to the main parts of the docks themselves, what caused Tommy’s eye to be attracted to the massive ships in the ocean wasn’t simply because of their size, but the brilliant red sails each ship had.

Then, he heard a gunshot.

Sharply, he turned but Tubbo easily calmed him, a hand resting on his shoulder as they walked over in the direction of the sound. There, clutching a bleeding leg, was a man that was dressed rather fancy, the colors of his outfit gaudy and bright, but the man himself was not that great. His face was red as he clutched the appendage, eyes wide with fear and shock. Standing above him, the gun still smoking, was a woman, and she didn’t look very pleased.

“You promised me this farming village would be producing over two thirds above the yearly harvest due to the bonemeal we stole from some English merchants on the edge of South Africa. Yet I still see them suffering and this place is dirtier than ever. Not only have you betrayed me, but you have betrayed _my_ crew. This is a violation of our code of honor” Her words, clipped, short, angry, were nothing compared to the solid _click_ of a second gun being primed to fire, a short shotgun suddenly pressed into the man’s chest as she leaned down, a cruel smile on her lips.

“Perhaps, I shouldn’t have missed the first time” She hummed, and some chuckles went around the small group that surrounded her, her gaze wandered over them all before it landed on Tubbo and Tommy, those sharp dark eyes narrowing slightly when she stared at Tommy. Then, she offered him a sweet smile, and pulled the trigger.

The man couldn’t even beg, the only sound he made was a death gurgle as he clutched his chest then went limp. The woman clicked her tongue then gestured to the man,” Toss him in a ditch somewhere, he doesn’t deserve a proper burial. Someone else get me the family that’s in charge around here. Don’t make me wait” she ordered, and the men around her nodded and murmured to each other before four men went over to pick up the dead body and two others ran off into the village.

She slides both guns back into the holsters attached at her waist and walked over to Tubbo and Tommy, the movement graceful like a predator staking out its prey.

While Tommy did his best to hide his shaking, Tubbo merely grinned at her, practically bouncing a little when she approached,” Foreigners”

She spat the word like a curse and Tommy flinched but Tubbo huffed a laugh,” Not as bad as royalty, though right?”

Oddly, her gaze was still on Tommy, but her mouth quirked a little bit at Tubbo’s comment,” I like men with sharp tongues, makes it funnier to watch them lose it” she replied, and Tommy gulped.

“Do forgive me then, we are just passing through, my partner and I- “Tubbo started talking but shut up when she raised her hand.

“I’ve seen many foreigners. Killed even more. Tell me, why haven’t I met a man who’s as…golden as you? You’re practically a gold coin, do you happen to have sapphires for eyes? If I cut you open, would gold pour forth instead of blood?” She hummed leaning in close, Tommy shying away from her.

“I’d still bleed red ma’am” Tommy heard himself say, the words tumbling over each other in an attempt to get out of the tense situation.

She blinked, then she threw back her head and laughed,” Interesting! You can speak the dragon’s tongue quite well! Tell me gold foreigner, where do you hail from?”

Tommy blinked, startled that she was laughing,” England?”

She tilted her head sharply at the name,” England. Interesting, quite the trip then! Perhaps I can make a deal with you two then, since you could be very useful for an interesting gambit, I need to play…”

“We’d be honored to help” Tubbo stated, and Tommy threw a glare at Tubbo.

_What do you mean?? This lady is crazy!!_

She then clapped her hands together, two men walking over at the sound,” Take these two gentlemen to the _Red Dragon_ , put them in my quarters until I return from business here” she smiled, sharp and cunning,” They’re going to be quite _useful_ in the next fight”

Before Tommy could protest or start spitting curses, the two men easily grabbed both him and Tubbo, although Tubbo sort of just let them drag him over to one of the many small boats while Tommy struggled a little but gave up as the grip on him was unrelenting. He looked over at the lady one more time before he was shoved unceremoniously into the boat. Pretty soon, the shoreline vanished as they were rowed out to one of the many larger ships that hung around the cove.

“Hey Tubbo, what are these ships called? They don’t look like pirate ships” Tommy asked Tubbo while the two beefy men rowed.

“They’re called junks Tommy, they’re specifically Chinese designed merchant ships. Pirates don’t have their own version of a boat; they usually hijack and repurpose ships they take over. Practically all the ships in Madame Cheng’s fleet were stolen from Chinese merchants, it’s why the Chinese government hated her more so than any other pirate in the China Sea” Tubbo hummed, taking out another rice ball, this time offering it to one of the men,” Want one?”

The man looked at his buddy and laughed,” You’re quite courageous for offering food to a pirate”

“I consider it polite, not every day you’re considered a guest for a pirate” Tubbo sassed, and the two men chuckled, before one of the rowers took the food.

“You’ll get along just fine with the crew foreigner” He said in between mouthfuls of rice, teeth yellow and sharp.

Tommy sighed, resting his head on his hand as he entertained himself by watching the water, the shimmering blues of the ocean not revealing much as the depth increased but he got to see some silver bodies of fish as they swam around. Finally, the ship touched the side of one of the junks, the massive hull weathered with some pieces of algae and seaweed plastered on the wood. Shouts were exchanged and ropes were thrown, and the little boat was hauled up to the side of the ship, several more pirates waiting for them on deck.

“How’s the Captain?” One of them asked as they tied down the boat while Tubbo and Tommy were shoved forward.

“She’s fine, rightly furious at the local govern, but nothing different, we should be eating well tonight. Crawfish is in season” One of them replied and there were murmurs of excitement. One of the pirates noticed the two new people.

“Why’s there two children on the boat?” He grumbled and all eyes went on Tubbo and Tommy.

Tommy puffed up, desperate to try and regain some lost footing. One of the men looked at them and grinned,” Oh these two? Special orders from the Captain, they’re staying in her quarters until she gets back. Lookit this pufferfish eh?” he grabbed Tommy by the scruff of his neck, making him shudder and growl.

The crewmembers ogled at him, some giving low whistles,” As good as gold eh? Look ‘ow bright those eyes are! Almost like jewels”

“Quit lookin or I’ll rip your eyes out” Tommy finally spat out a threat, but the crew merely laughed.

“Oh, he’s got a tongue too! Golden pufferfish all puffed up” One taunted and the others joined in, suddenly singing a raucous song as Tubbo and Tommy were shoved past them with more laughter and taunts. 

“This is why I don’t like men Tubbo. They’re stupid and dumb and stupid” Tommy grumbled lowly to Tubbo, who wheezed with his own bubbly laughter at the comment.

“But Tommy I’m a man!”

“You’re a Timelord there’s a difference. You can be an exception to the rule since you’re an alien and all that”

They were led inside the ship and then a little off to the right, where a surprisingly big room greeted them, complete with double doors. One of them pulled out a glided key and unlocked it, then unceremoniously shoved both Tubbo and Tommy inside, not before taking the rest of the rice balls Tubbo had been carrying this whole time,” Wait here, don’t bother trying to leave this ship has over 75 pirates and there’s more on the ships right next door” the man grinned, and the doors clicked shut.

“Why am I always outed…my hair isn’t even that blonde…” Tommy complained, feeling self-conscious as he ruffled his own hair with irritation.

“Happens Tommy, blondes weren’t exactly common during this time, especially in China cause you know, genetics” Tubbo tried to cheer Tommy up but he merely grumbled in response, taking some time to look around the room instead.

Despite its large size it was actually pretty simple, a simple bed, wardrobe and a wooden chest decorated the room as furniture and there was a simple velvet chair that’s been shoved against a nearby wall, the floorboards merely just wood. Not exactly a lavish Captain’s Quarters. Tommy snooped around anyways, looking under the bed and peering into the wardrobe-which he quickly slammed shut when he realized it was full of women’s clothing- and then tried the chest. Unfortunately, it didn’t budge, meaning it was locked. Sighing, Tommy gave up and faceplanted the floor, making Tubbo giggle and join him.

“So much for an easy interview. Tubbo how the hell are we going to find out why she’s so cool? So far she’s been nothing short of a dick and called me mean things” Tommy grumbled and Tubbo patted his head with a gentle hand.

“She’s like that at first I think, once we get involved with whatever plan she’s cooking, we should be able to get a first person view of how she takes over ships so quickly. One of the reasons she’s considered one of the most successful pirates around is because of her leadership and strategy, she was really good at finding weak points in a fleet and taking them out with a well-coordinated rush” Tubbo explained, his hand stroking the fluffy mass of hair instead of patting it, making Tommy lean into the touch with a hum.

“How long do you think we have to wait?” Tommy asked, trying not to lean too much into Tubbo and failing miserably.

“Couple hours I think, you can take a nap if you want, I’ll keep watch” Tubbo replied easily, and from the way he dug his fingers in gave all the convincing Tommy needed.

Eyes already half lidded Tommy merely sank further into the hazy beyond, barely noticing he was pushing up into Tubbo’s hand,” mmk…a nap sounds good…”

Tubbo giggled softly and continued petting Tommy until he fell asleep. He then carefully adjusted the two of them until Tommy was resting on Tubbo, his head in his lap while Tubbo took one of the blankets on the bed and draped it over Tommy, tucking it in around him with a soft hum; satisfied, he then toyed with his screwdriver for a bit, messing around with the little bee charm and just doing a system check. There’s not much he can do with the sonic screwdriver, since the fleet is mostly made of wood, but who knows? Maybe there will be a situation that his screwdriver can be used for. In the meantime, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang a couple times, then went straight to voicemail:

“ **Hello! This is Karl Jacobs, so sorry I couldn’t get your call! I was probably busy beating nimrods or fell asleep or lost my phone again…haha um…please leave a message at the tone and I promise I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Thank you and bye-bye!”**

Then there was the beep followed by the automated voice: **I’m sorry but this user no longer has a voicemail box, please end the call and try again later, thank you.**

Tubbo sighed and hung up. _I can still call him, but he doesn’t have a voicemail box anymore? That just doesn’t make any sense, it would usually go in reverse order. I hope he’s okay, even if the situation makes it look far more dire than it is, he has to be alright…right?_

It was bugging him to end, a tickle in the back of his mind like he’s seen this before but can’t quite place it, huffing, Tubbo put his phone away and refocused his silent vigil on the double doors.

Time to wait.

* * *

Sure enough, roughly three hours later the doors unlocked with a click, and Tubbo nudged Tommy awake and threw the blanket back on the bed. Tommy sluggishly blinked, rubbing his eyes as several people waited outside while the lady from earlier stepped in, her boots clicking on the floor with purpose and power.

“Alright up you get. We’ll have a nice discussion, now won’t we? Close the door.” She barked and a small round table was brought in, along with a rather fancy looking tea set, then some chairs before the men backed off and the doors closed once more, leaving just the three of them in the room.

She sat down first, putting out three teacups and filling two of them with a sweet-smelling tea,” Don’t just sit there, come here. Have a drink with me”

Tubbo glanced over at Tommy, and Tommy ambled over, taking the seat furthest away from her as he sat down, looking like he got caught putting his hand in a cookie jar for some reason. Tubbo narrowed his eyes as he took the seat between the two, eyeing them both with a mix of wariness and concern. She rolled her eyes, sliding over the mugs with hardly any effort,” They’re not poisoned if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t do subtle murders.”

Tommy huffed a bit as he accepted the mug, wrapping his hands around the item,” Doesn’t take away from the fact you basically kidnapped us.”

She snorted,” Not particularly, I can return you back to that village if you help me out with one tiny favor. I’ll even pay you for your service, let’s say, first pick of the bounty we pick up in a month’s time.”

Tommy snorted,” I’m not interested- “

“We’d be delighted, but what exactly are we doing? Why would a pirate like yourself need the assistance of two simple British sailors?” Tubbo cut Tommy off with a smooth transition, making Tommy throw a frustrated look but remain quiet.

She tilted her head to one side, like she finally noticed Tubbo was there,” Simple sailors? That doesn’t begin to describe you two, I see the look in your eye’s boy, you’re more seasoned than you let on despite that baby face. I’m Captain Madame Cheng, the terrorizer of the Chinese Sea, and I know good warriors when I see them. You may look young, but there’s centuries of experience written all over your face. You probably could outwit dragons with that head of yours, which is why I chose you. You will help lure those pathetic bounty hunters in and then we will crush their fleet in my hands like they are nothing more than dried rice flakes.”

Tubbo looked away and Tommy merely sipped his drink, neither quite looking at the fierce lady.

She took a sip of her drink and sighed deeply,” I’ll be honest, this has been a fun time, especially since my husband passed away, since Vietnam I’ve been living a life of freedom and gluttony. However, there’s a new wind on the ocean, I can smell the changing times as well as I can see the tides, it won’t be long before the age of piracy ends. The more reckless the government gets, the sooner I get to see the opportunity to retire. So, my fights will be chosen carefully, but fought until the bitter end. I promised my men a life of pleasure and war, as long as they follow the code to the dot of course; can’t leave them to hang dry. That is why we are getting rid of the foreign dogs, by using foreigners like yourselves to bring them in. We’ll be heading out to the southern part of the seas, where we will meet them in combat.”

“So that’s why you need us. We’re basically bait” Tommy sighed.

“Glorified bait Gold yes. It’s the oldest trick in the book but it never fails to make me laugh. Finish you drink, I’ll get you situated with the rest of my crew and we can sail out. High tide comes in twenty minutes” Cheng responded with a chuckle and downed the rest of her tea.

Tubbo and Tommy followed her example and then she led them outside, the evening breeze cool against their skin as she hollered, gongs echoing as the crew went silent.

“My fellow pirates! Get used to seeing these two faces! They are our guests and honorary bait for the next month. Remember to adhere to the code and be civil as you can with one another” She spoke loud and sharp and then leaned over, draping an arm around Tommy, forcing him to stumble a bit as she thumbed the back of his neck,” Especially Gold here, he may be pretty like a Spanish real, but he’s not made of money. Don’t bother cutting him open.”

Sneers and laughter rang from the crew as Tommy hissed,” I’m not a walking gold bar!!!”

“Gold Pufferfish!” Someone shouted and there was an uproar of laughter as that name was soon chanted.

Madame Cheng smiled, more of a sneer than anything else,” Looks like your identity is already sealed. Keep an eye on him solider, you’re clearly used to being a guard dog” she offhandedly muttered to Tubbo, who tensed at the term, eyes getting dark.

“Set sail!” She shouted and the sounds of gongs echoed, the repeat of the tune spreading across the whole fleet as sails were adjusted and with a groan, the ship began to move.

Some of the pirates that weren’t working on the sails, quickly came over to mull over the new temporary members while others started rolling out barrels of liquor and soon the chefs came out from the belly of the ship with tons of food. The meats either freshly cooked or jerky and surprisingly a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables also added to the buffet. Tommy stuck to Tubbo like glue, glaring at everyone and anyone that dared look in their direction. It seems the death glare worked, and Tommy was feeling pretty proud of himself, unaware of the far more terrifying stare that Tubbo was offering to anyone near.

Tommy soon had a handful of fruits, veggies, and meats and Tubbo tucked them both in a corner of the ship, where the sea didn’t spit on them, but they could still look out into the darkened waters as night fell upon them.

“Best eat now, don’t know when they’ll feed us again” Tubbo told him as he handed him some peeled slices of pear.

Tommy didn’t argue, his stomach complaining about how they never finished eating those rice balls that were stolen from them as he ate the pieces of pear and whatever else he was given. The drink that was also handed to him smelled weird, but the taste was similar to the tea they had earlier, so Tommy drank it without complaint.

Wrong move.

“Hey Tubbo…pirates didn’t have access to fresh water that often huh” Tommy asked, a little confused as the why the stars in the sky above him seemed to be spinning on their own. _Did stars always wobble like that in the sky?_

“Nope. Actually, give me your cup, I think you may have been given stronger stuff” Tubbo frowned as he took the tankard away from Tommy who made a soft whine of protest that got drowned out by the sea.

Tubbo sniffed the contents then took a sip,” Ah yep. Baijiu, I should’ve tested it before you had it. You’re probably a bit tipsy at the moment.”

“You’re…tipsy. What does that even mean” Tommy blinked, struggling to put the words together as his mind spiraled into all kinds of directions.

“Means you are on your way to being drunk Tommy, come on let’s find a quiet place for you to rest. Not sure if you’ll get hungover but I’ll figure out something…” Tubbo mumbled and got up to his feet.

Tommy whined, missing the warmth that was pressed to his side until he was hauled up to his feet, the grip familiar and warm and he leaned towards the source of it, a giddy smile on his face at the thought.

“Nope c’mon Tommy this way” _Tubbo’s voice kind of sounded distant…oh since when did the stars get so close?_

Tommy hummed,” Mmk” and followed after him, the swaying of the boat making it difficult, but he managed just fine, he could hear laughter but couldn’t tell where it came from. Not that it mattered, he has Tubbo, and Tubbo is all that mattered.

Tubbo! His best friend!

Tommy made a noise of complaint making Tubbo briefly stop,” What is it Tommy?”

“Where’s Tubbo? I just saw him a minute ago where did he go” Tommy whined, his head swimming as he tried to remember, then fell quiet, the pieces connecting,” Oh wait, you’re Tubbo”

Tubbo snorted, barely biting back laughter as he tugged Tommy again,” Okay buddy you’re a sleepy silly drunk c’mon downstairs we go”

“I don’t like downstairs…it’s always dark, cold and lonely downstairs” Tommy mumbled but followed obediently.

“I’m here Tommy you’re not alone” Tubbo reminded him, taking a lantern off one of the walls and using it to light their way through the crew’s quarters.

“Thank you Tubbo I like you a lot” Tommy stated, then giggled,” pretty light though did you catch a star?”

“For you Tommy, absolutely” Tubbo earnestly responded then opened a door,” ah here we go, c’mon Toms, inside.”

“Okay” Tommy shambled over, nearly tripping over his feet a couple times but Tubbo was there to catch him.

The door shut softly behind them, the small room holding only a single hammock and some small crates, as that was all the space available for.

Tommy didn’t even say anything, he just stumbled into the hammock like a drunk bird. It made Tubbo laugh as Tommy struggled a bit, but eventually settled completely on the hammock.

“Comfy?” Tubbo asked as he grabbed a small blanket from the top of one of the crates and draped it over Tommy, mimicking what he did a couple hours earlier.

Tommy nodded, snuggling under the blanket with dazed eyes,” Hella”

Tubbo wheezed, and patted Tommy’s arm,” Okay then, sleep well, I’ll wake you up in the morning”

He turned to leave, but Tommy made a soft, sad sound, making him freeze in his tracks,” Where are you going?”

“To find my own space?” Tubbo meant to be firm but it came out as a question. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling stupid he even said it like that in the first place.

“Stay. I don’t like it when I’m by myself” Tommy whined, his voice soft and pleading as he gave puppy eyes, the lamp’s light making them sparkle and reflect like gems underwater.

Tubbo tensed again, feeling like he was fighting against a force he couldn’t win. Who the hell was he? To say no to such a simple demand. It was risky though, a hammock wasn’t exactly a bed, there’s not a lot of space to move let alone to try and be separated.

“I…” Tubbo started to say, but it appeared nature made the choice for him as a particularly rough jerk from the ship caused him to stumble forward, right into the hammock.

Tommy giggled,” Thanks God!” and despite being tipsy, easily pulled Tubbo into the hammock.

There was a bit of struggling but soon Tubbo was curled into Tommy’s side, the blanket shared between them, perfectly sandwiched like two packed sardines. Tommy giggled, clearly happy that the choice was made and rested his head on top of Tubbo’s like the last time they shared a sleeping space together,” Goodnight Tubbo”

Except Tubbo wasn’t tired.

“Goodnight Tommy” He sighed instead, resigned to his fate as Tommy very quickly wrapped himself around him, fast asleep.

In the end, Tubbo did fall into a bit of a doze, and had one arm draped over Tommy, the other hanging off the hammock lazily. The rocking of the ship coaxing him to sleep finally after an hour of silence. In this case, he was thankful for his short height as it allowed him to free more space for Tommy to use while also essentially be a glorified pillow, as he had tucked his head into the crook of Tommy’s shoulder, Tommy easily keeping them both warm as the temperature steadily dropped on the ship.

If this continued for a whole month, Tubbo wasn’t going to be able to sleep in his own room back at the TARDIS at this rate; but that’s a problem for future Tubbo. Current Tubbo greedily took this moment for what it is and added it to his hearts’ memories.

He hasn’t felt this comfortable in a long time.

* * *

**A month later**

Tommy slid down the mast from the stern of the ship, calling over to Madame Cheng with a broad grin,” Foreign ships spotted on the stern’s starboard side!”

Madame Cheng grinned, wolflike, and nodded to Tubbo. Tubbo gave a hand signal and gongs sounded, the ships around them cheering as they quickly shifted from a simple sailing formation to an attack one.

“Got an idea of what types of ships we’re talking Gold?” She asked as he took his spot next to Tubbo, tying his hair back with a strip of red cloth.

“Can’t exactly tell quite yet, but if you said these bounty hunters were originally Spanish, I’d say galleons or frigates. There’s eighteen in total” Tommy chirped, satisfied his hair was out of his face as he explained it, short and sweet.

She nodded, satisfied, and patted his head,” Good lad, now then, get ready, part one of the plan is about to begin”

As Tubbo and Tommy headed downstairs and she barked orders at the rest of her men, her small pack of fifteen ships appeared to be outnumbered, but she knew better. If there’s one thing about foreigners that remained true until she died, they always thought they were the best of the best, until they were rudely proven wrong.

_Oh, I’ll have fun tearing these ones apart._

* * *

Tubbo and Tommy waved down the ships with cries of excitement. Their tiny little boat bopping helplessly in the ocean as one of the massive European ships lifted them up from the water.

“’Ello boys, what happened to you?” One of the men, dressed in a weird mix of military and regular clothing asked as soon as they hopped out onto the ship, Tommy shaking his head like a wet dog and Tubbo pouting at the flecks of water being thrown in his direction.

“Pirates sir, our ship was a spice trader and then we got jumped! Captain told us to abandon ship since it’s a far worse fate to be in the hands of pirates” Tubbo explained Tommy nodding in agreement, folding his arms with a quiet huff.

Chuckles filtered through the crew as the man smiled at them,” Well you’re in luck, we’re currently hunting some pirates. Care to join us?”

Tommy grinned, feral and bright,” I’d love to. They’re gonna pay for what they did to my ship!”

“Sir” Another sailor stepped forward, handing the man a spyglass,” portside, there’s another one dead ahead”

“Guess they’re still close, those poor merchants” The Captain mumbled as he peered through, seeing the Chinese junks…as well as blood red sails.

A chill crawled down his spine when he realized which pirates took down that merchant ship the boys mentioned. Then a sharp whistle tore through the air.

“CAPTAIN” A scream, then the sound of wood splintering.

The ship swayed dangerously as a massive wave of seawater came up and doused them all, as suddenly there was the sounds of gongs echoing in the air as the winds changed, the scent of gunpowder painting his tongue as he whipped around,” SOUND THE ALARMS PIRATES INCOMING”

The click of a loaded gun greeted him as he turned once more and was staring down the barrel of the steel weapon, the boy’s face still feral, but his eyes were dark.

“Surprise bitch” The blonde hummed and then motion.

Smoke erupted from below and scaled up as people emerged from the water around them, cheers and taunts being thrown as the ship was boarded. The Captain growled but the boy squeezed the trigger and the bullet pierced cloth and bone, forcing the Captain of the bounty ship to stumble backwards, he bumped into someone and clutched his bleeding shoulder,” Gather up as many men as you can we have to fight them back before their reinforcements come in!”

“Who the hell are you to command me?” A woman’s voice greeted him, and he went pale.

The smoke cleared, revealing Madame Cheng, and a glittering rapier was aimed at his throat. She smiled,” Hello bounty hunter, here to collect my head? Shame, you climbed the tree, but the branch broke before you could get the sweetest fruit”

She flicked her wrist and the blade cut through his neck effortlessly, the scarlet droplets scattering onto the dark wood only to be washed away by seawater as another canon fired. The rest of the sounds of combat lingered around her as she walked over to where the two boys were,” Follow me and don’t engage in anyone, I’ll be doing the fighting from here on out. Don’t take a kill like that from me again Gold”

“Sorry Cap” Tommy mumbled, frowning.

“It was a damn good shot though. Let’s go” She hummed and ran off, the two boys hot on her heels.

The rest of the afternoon was spent tasting gunpowder, blood, and seawater. Dodging gun fights and sword fights alike, Tommy and Tubbo stayed close to Madame Cheng as she gave orders and tossed aside men like they were sacks of flour. Her rapier stood out against the other swords as she tore into them until they reached the stern of the second ship. There, the men were more concentrated and from the bodies lying on the floor, managed to hold firm. Madame Cheng hummed as she pulled out one of her guns and fired. They entered combat, swords flying as Madame Cheng parried and struck true, blood soon staining the deck while Tubbo and Tommy held back some other ruffians.

Tommy then slipped on slick wood, the bounty hunter he was facing grinned and lunged forward, only get thrown backwards as Tubbo moved in front of Tommy, grappling with the man and then ducking under a thrown fist, landing a hard blow on the man’s side making him stumble, giving Tubbo enough wiggle room to twist, his feet landing solid on the floor as he maneuvered then threw the man overboard in a broad stroke. Panting, he looked over at Tommy and helped him back up to his feet, just when a second bounty hunter tried to grab them, he stumbled, clutching his stomach as a flash silver pulled out from behind and Madame Cheng beckoned them forward.

“Back here by the sails, there’s some ropes I want you to use” She said, and they followed after her.

She made quick work of the ropes there and then handed the ends to them,” Hold tight, they’ll swing through the air and you should land in the water pretty easily, _Gate Guardian_ should be on your starboard side when you come back up”

“You’re amazing” Tommy whispered, eyes wide with admiration and she softened at that, for a brief moment, despite the blood on her clothes and the gunpowder stains on her hands and the side of her face, she looked almost human.

“So are you. Safe travels” She hardened again and swung her blade, the rope easily breaking under the sharp blade and they _soared._

She turned around, dodging a bullet with a huff,” I thought I told you lot to kill all the bastards! We don’t need prisoners today!”

* * *

The seawater left both boys shivering as sheets were draped over them and they stood on the sunnier parts of the ship until they saw the flags of Britain and Spain were replaced by the familiar red color.

Cheers went up as the took over eight of the eighteen ships that were after them, the other ten fell to the strategic and well-placed canon shots and positioning done in advance by Madame Cheng. The new ships were tugged into position behind the junks, though it does look rather awkward seeing frigates next to junks, the sizes jarring, and the European ones almost looked ugly compared to the Chinese ones, or Tommy may have gotten used to the Chinese design, who knows for sure. Either way, in the month he’s spent with her and her crew he’s got more than enough information on why she’s considered the most successful pirate in history.

“Set sail! Back to Chinese waters pirates!”

* * *

Pretty soon, land reappeared on the horizon, something Tommy thought he’d never see again as they arrived in the very dust town Tommy and Tubbo crawled out of.

“A shame you have to go. You two would’ve made fine additions to my fleet. Farewell boys” Madame Cheng kept the goodbye brief, but how the rest of her crew ogled at Tommy and Tubbo as they waved and hopped off the ship, it meant she rarely said goodbyes. Tommy was very happy, walking like he owned the place while Tubbo giggled, following after him with a broad smile on his face.

The TARDIS was still were they left it, even though the village didn’t change that much in a month, and Tubbo opened her doors with ease. However, something was wrong as soon as they walked in.

The lights were turned off and the TARDIS didn’t greet them with the usual song of chimes. Tommy frowned while Tubbo turned on his sonic screwdriver, the little light it gave off like a flashlight as they looked around.

“What did I tell you? It’s freezing in here!!” Tommy hissed in a hushed whisper while Tubbo looked around cautiously.

Then he sighed dramatically,” Looks like things are much more serious than I thought…”

Tommy tensed,” What do you mean more serious??? How did something get in here? I thought the TARDIS can’t be broken into!?”

Tubbo shook his head,” No, there is a creature that’s capable of breaking into TARDISs…a beast that’s been evolving for eons…destined to destroy Timelords as a whole until all that’s left is nothing but a yawning black void of destroyed universes….”

  
“What the actual fuck…and there’s one _here??”_ Tommy squeaked, then the lights suddenly turned back on, making him scream as he stumbled backwards, nearly falling if he didn’t feel the sudden press of a different weight, cold, but it kept him from hurting himself.

Tubbo wheezed,” Oh man your _face!!!_ That was so funny oh my gosh” he barely made it to the console, holding onto it for support while the TARDIS chimed cheerfully.

Tommy pouted immediately shouting a colorful arrangement of obscenities at Tubbo before folding his arms with a sigh,” So what, was the TARDIS on low-power mode or something?”

“Stasis lock yeah. Happens when I don’t come back after three days, helps her save power while also staying hidden and safe. Don’t worry Tommy, there’s no such thing as a beast that breaks into TARDISs” Tubbo giggled breathlessly as he explained, and Tommy grumbled.

“Well thanks for catching me, I better go check my phone, see if there’s any updates” Tommy mumbled and walked past, heading into their shared room without waiting for Tubbo’s response.

Tubbo frowned, calling back to Tommy,” W-wait Tommy I didn’t catch you?? You caught yourself? I think?”

Tommy didn’t hear, more focused about the recent concern as he unplugged his phone from the charger and checked what he missed.

There was only one message, from Phil.

**Father Philza**

**Hi m8, hope ur having fun w/ Tubbo, things r going okay over here. Wilbur won’t be home until pretty late, ur welcome to stay up w/ Techno and I, but I know u have school tomorrow 2. Don’t push yourself. It’s okay Techno and I can help Wilbur, stay focused in school. Love u <3**

Tommy was quick on his response, fingers flying across the digital keyboard.

**Hey Dad, doing good, had a lot of fun. If you want, I can head home right now. I want to make sure Wilby’s okay too.**

There was a pause then dots appeared on the screen, a reply appearing soon after.

**OK songbird. Do u need to be picked up?**

Tommy poked his head out of the room,” Hey Tubbo? Can you drop me off at home? I wanna make sure Wilby is okay”

Tubbo nodded, giving a thumbs up,” Sure thing big guy! Let me get the coordinates…oh! I almost forgot, we gotta cut your hair, we were gone technically for a month gotta make sure they don’t get suspicious”

Tommy huffed, briefly running a hand through the fluffy blonde mess,” Man…I was just starting to like it too”

* * *

Scissors and TARDIS whirls later, Tommy stumbled out of the TARDIS with a grin, just outside of his house, it was dark enough that the TARDIS didn’t stick out, but it helped it took the shape of a car briefly.

“Thanks again Tubbo! See you tomorrow!” Tommy called and raced up the steps, barely hearing Tubbo’s sweet response.

The door unlocked with Tommy’s key and he slipped inside, toeing off his shoes with more force than necessary and skidded into the living room, where Techno and Phil were already sitting.

“He’s not back yet?” Tommy asked as he plopped down next to Phil, Phil draping an arm over Tommy’s shoulders.

“In a few minutes, you got here at a good time actually. I already hid most of the soda, so I still have some cola left for you if you really want some, but best not to drink it when Wilbur’s around. Especially when he’s in a grumpy mood” Phil explained, gently patting Tommy’s shoulder with a deep sigh.

“Y’know I did try telling him that caffeine dependence wasn’t a good thing, but he told me, and I quote,’ I hope when I do drink enough of them, I want to fist fight God, and then we’ll see who’s the big man around here’. Frankly, I think he said that when he was already on a monster so…” Techno drawled but Phil sent him a dry look.

“Says the man that drank an entire pot of coffee one day because not only did he not drink enough water, but he also somehow overbooked his schedule for a solid _week”_ Phil grumbled, and Tommy had to bite his lip to keep himself from snickering.

Techno heaved a larger sigh at this,” C’mon Phil cut me some slack-“

Before he could finish, the door unlocked with a quiet click. The room falling quiet, quiet enough the soft hum generated from electricity drifted through the air as a lurching form of a yellow sweater tumbled through the door. The door clicked behind him and he took of his shoes sluggishly, hanging up his coat on the nearby coatrack, every action slow and lack-luster.

“Evening” Wilbur sighed, the word coming out nearly slurred at the end as he leaned up against the entry wall, practically hugging it for support. Dark circles under his normally bright eyes told the rest of the story, if the stressed mess of thoroughly dragged hair wasn’t a strong indicator either.

“Hi mate, tired?” Phil asked, his tone light but his hands curled slightly into fists as Wilbur slipped into the living room, practically melting into an armchair with a louder sigh of relief.

“Tired doesn’t even begin to describe it” Wilbur mumbled, tilting his head slightly to look over at the rest of his family,” but hey, I’ve been through worse…could’ve been ten Karens instead of five”

“Wilby I’m worried- “Tommy started to say but Wilbur jerked like he’d been slapped.

“What’d you just call me?” He asked, the words suddenly energized as he sat up straight, too-bright eyes locked on Tommy.

“Wilbur. I called you by your name dickhead” Tommy scrambled to cover up his tracks, but Phil and Techno started laughing and Wilbur actually grinned, the exhaustion of the day being replaced with something else as he looked almost _starstruck._  
  


“Oh Tommy~ You haven’t called me that since you were a wittle guy~! Please, do keep calling me that I _adore it_ ” Wilbur cheered, and really, the words came out earnest and surprised, tumbling out in a rush of emotion.

Tommy felt his face burn as he pouted,” No no I’m not you were clearly tired earlier now look at you! You’re gonna hurt yourself like last time!”

Wilbur’s shoulders slumped again at those words and he sighed, dragging a hand down his face,” Listen that was all caffeine last time, I simply had too much, my system didn’t know how to handle all of it so I kinda lost it. I know that was stupid of me, but I didn’t want to take off work, especially since I promised I’d take days off for New Year’s…”

“Then just don’t push yourself Wil. You know caffeine is a stimulant, it’s not exactly an energy replacer. It merely makes you _think_ you had enough. That’s why certain people can’t drink highly caffeinated beverages, or they’d get sick or hurt or worse. Please Wilbur, just let me contact the store and see if I can settle things” Phil reasoned, every word making sense and plausible.

Wilbur shook his head,” You’ve already tried to talk to my manager before Dad, he’s not exactly a lenient man. If he thinks someone can do the shifts, that’s already set in steel and nothing’s going to change it”

“I know a guy” Tommy blurted out.

_Wait damnit! They’re not supposed to know I know adults outside of my school!_

All three heads turned to Tommy.

”Heeh? What do you mean you ‘know a guy?’” Techno asked, confusion clear all over his face.

Tommy laughed a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to flail backwards,” Nah I was just…saying shit out loud y’know how I am I just spit out nonsense sometimes ahaha- “

“Tommy who’s the guy? Is he like a lawyer or something? That’ll actually be really useful for the situation” Pihl cut him off, his tone in Serious Dad mode.

“You also have a tendency to spit out the first thought that pops into that pea brain of yours too” Wilbur pointed out, a nod of agreement from Technoblade.

Tommy bristled, ready to fight Wilbur but Phil’s request made him pause as he chose his next words as best as he could,” Well…um, Tubbo has an…he has an uncle…that’s like uh, good at business. Although his coworker is a lawyer student? Maybe that’ll be helpful?”

Phil’s eyes brightened at this information, but he mulled over it carefully,” That does sound really good but I’d hate to contact Tubbo’s family for the situation. Don’t really want to bother him, not when he’s been so kind to us.”

“Just ah, mull over it then! I know Tubbo doesn’t mind but y’know how his family is, full of hard workers, time is kinda precious to them” Tommy agreed readily, still beating himself over how many details he keeps accidentally dropping.

_Quit fucking spitting out every damn word you think of!! At this rate they’re gonna find out and Tubbo’s as good as gone!!!_

“Okay then. I declare this family meeting over, Wilbur take a shower and head to bed right now. I’ll make you use a sick day so you can actually get some rest tomorrow. Technoblade, no caffeine for the next week until we get this settled. Tommy, thank you for the suggestion, I’ll let you know if we should contact Tubbo’s uncle hopefully in a couple days” Phil declared and the family nodded.

Wilbur grumbled to himself as he rolled himself out of the chair, Tommy following after him with a pout,” You’re not even that old are you that tired?”

“Working at Tesco will do that to you Tommy. Breaks you more than you think” Wilbur sighed, but still reached over, ruffling Tommy’s hair tiredly,” I’m glad you’re in a good mood though. Honestly calling me Wilby tonight made my day. Honest”

Tommy huffed, cheeks flushing as he looks away, but leans into Wilbur,” Yeah well…don’t get used to it. You’re still a dick Wilby”

“You’re just taunting me at this point! I should record it the next time you say it so I can have it as my ringtone for you” Wilbur chuckled and Tommy screeched, mortified.

“Don’t you _fucking dare!!”_

“And? What’re you gonna do about it gremlin child?”

“I’ll beat the shit out of you”

“You wish you fucking could you raccoon cave boy”

“You…you absolute…. you absolute prick!”

“Ohoho I’m quaking in my boots what an insult!”

“BOYS BED OR SHOWER” Phil shouted from downstairs making the two boys shut up.

“Sorry Dadza” Both mumbled then went their separate ways, Wilbur off to his room to shower, and Tommy to his room to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow.

Tommy grinned to himself as he sat down in front of his computer, a word document open and the cursor blinking on the screen, just underneath a freshly written title.

**_Madame Cheng: Terrorizer of the Chinese Sea_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo~  
> Phil texts like a dad I don't make the rules I just follow them.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You cannot imagine the amount of research I had to do to double check that Madame Cheng actually wielded a rapier, not to mention I know she's known by a few other names but Madame Cheng seemed to fit the bill here.  
> As always, be sure to eat something, drink your fluids, and get some good rest! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate all the support and love <3  
> Keep being amazing everyone! :D  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


	5. Episode Five: Shoot 'em Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner breaks out of a supposedly unbreakable prison! Oh no! (this is like the 10th time tho remove that unbreakable title you nerds)
> 
> Tubbo makes a phone call to Schlatt to help Tommy out! 
> 
> Something seems familiar? Wilbur, do you know Schlatt? Quackity quit watching this like a tv drama. 
> 
> Schlatt and Quackity team up to destroy a poor man's life. 
> 
> Whereas someone actually takes the poor manager's life. Ouch. 
> 
> Something ain't right chief, how did you get here mister? 
> 
> Glowing regards,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warning for blood and stuff! If you can't handle it please skip the passages or the chapter entirely!

**Location: Unknown**

**Stormcage Containment Facility**

The storm howled outside as two guards walked down a brightly lit hallway, a keycard was scanned, and then they headed down a dimly lit stairwell, the security cameras the only light offered as they headed down deeper into the facility.

“Down here is where we keep the more…problematic prisoners. River Song used to be located down here, but due to her frequent breakouts, orders from upstairs had her moved to the upper bounds. She’s the only one here that has broken from Stormcage numerous times, and we intend on keeping it that way” The more senior guard was telling the younger one, who nodded as he opened another door, this time leading to the holding cells.

The prisoners inside each cell didn’t pay too much attention to them when they walked in, some made jeers or snarled, and others threw insults, most fell on deaf ears. The senior headed down without mind and went to the left, where a slightly larger cell sat in the very back of the hallway, the cell itself different from the uniform ones next to it.

“This is why I brought you down here, newbie, meet prisoner IM315124. Oi” the guard slammed the butt of his blaster into the door, and it shattered as ice crystals rained down from the steaming metal,” say hello. Not every day you get a visitor huh bounty hunter?”

A dark figure sat in the cell and didn’t respond.

The newbie frowned,” I don’t understand…he’s not responding. I thought he was some hotshot”

The other guard huffed, bending down briefly to pick up a larger chunk of ice that had fallen off the door,” Be worried about this actually, it looks like he tried freezing the door off. Hey, IM31524, you do know that metal is specifically designed to survive absolute zero temperatures, right? You’re not getting out of there even if you somehow figured out how make vacuum of space-coldness”

The two guards waited. Still, that figure in the cell didn’t move. The two guards looked at each other.

“What’s his species again? Homo…homo what?” The newbie asked, briefly pulling out his notebook from his left pocket, flickering through image after image until the older guard sighed.

“Homo sapien. He’s a human. Or at least, that’s what the bloodwork said but I’ve never seen a human that can manipulate temperature like this…actually considering the way the metal is still steaming…” The guard looked down at the metal, and it was still glowing faintly, fighting off the freezing air before he sighed and pulled out his keycard.

“Okay inmate. Let’s hope you’re not dead from overusing that talent of yours” The guard grumbled and slid the keycard down.

With a few numbers punched in, the door clicked green, and he slid the door open with a clang, shedding light down on the figure.

Sure enough, the human was completely covered in a thick layer of ice, his face hardly visible underneath all the ice as the newbie made a startled noise of shock. The senior grumbled, gently touching a shoulder and only coming away with ice crystals that tried to form on his glove. Clicking his tongue, he pulled out his radio,” This is Theta, calling from the cell of IM31524, we may have a dead body here over”

There was a brief pause before a response,” Check your Bioscan, see if he’s merely in an odd stasis due to over-freezing, if there’s a sign of life, take him back up to be melted and to be reprocessed, otherwise leave him in there to be carted away by other employees”

“Understood. Commencing Bioscan now” The senior replied, then typed a few things on his wrist and a small scanner appeared, gently dousing the frozen body in blue light before beeping.

**_Alert, life still detected but is at a critical level. Medical assistance is needed._ **

“Good job idiot…okay kid help me carry this frozen prisoner, gotta get medical to defrost him” The guard sighed and motioned the newbie over.

A little coordinated movement later, and soon the two were hauling the frozen sculpture back up the stairs and back up to the main level of the prison, prisoners and guards alike staring curiously at the item they were carrying until they stepped into the med bay.

“So, he finally froze himself solid huh? What a nasty talent…if he didn’t choose the path of a bounty hunter he’d probably be hailed as a hero” The medical examiner sighed once the ice man was deposited onto the table.

“Yeah well, his fault for trying to use temperature on that cell. It was specifically built for him anyways, but stubbornness doesn’t breed success” The guard grumbled, the newbie nodding as well, neither noticing the ice melting as soon as it touched the table.

“Thank you both for bringing him up, best wait outside while I start the de-frost process” The examiner grumbled, snapping on gloves and pulling out an assortment of items.

The guards saluted and turned to leave, when a loud _crack_ echoed in the room.

Followed immediately by a scream.

They both spun around only to stare down a tall man, dripping wet, holding the examiner by the throat, their green skin turning blue then white. He tilted his head slightly, staring down the two guards as his grip slowly tightened around the throat until cracks appeared on formerly slippery skin, then, it shattered, the body collapsing on the ground as blood spilt messily around the broken frozen remains of the poor examiner’s throat.

“FREEZE” The newbie shouted, blaster out aimed directly at the prisoner, who eyed the weapon with a strange look on his face.

“Freeze? Really? Right after I just-? Never mind, I think I’ll take that keycard instead” He grinned, sliding a foot forward, but a second click made him look over to the other guard. 

“You’re not going anywhere IM31524. Give up. You don’t have a gun and it’s two against one. You’re not getting out of this” He snarled, aiming the blaster for the prisoner’s head.

He burst out laughing.

Then the lights flashed ominously overhead before he whispered,” _I like those odds”_

**BANG**

The lights shattered and the room was plunged into sudden darkness. Neither guard had night vision, and the newbie heard the sound of a blaster firing but then silence. He looked around wildly,” WHERE ARE YOU??”

“I’LL SHOOT” He tried to sound threatening, but the eerie silence didn’t help his psyche and the emergency power turned on, bathing the whole room in red light as sirens blared loudly.

**Attention all guards of the facility, this is not a drill, an attempt at breakout is currently in effect.**

**I repeat. This is not a drill; a breakout is currently in effect.**

**Please lock down all doors and follow the lockdown procedure.**

A bone-chilling sigh suddenly came from behind and before the newbie could turn around, a sharp blow was aimed at his legs, throwing him to the floor. His gun clattered onto the floor beside him, before a dark boot carefully stepped on top of said weapon, and the prisoner kneeled down until they were eye to eye.

Dark void eyes stared him down, filled with an emptiness that scared the shit out of the guard, _who the hell is this guy??_

“It’s always a shame when the security system finally kicks in, not that I don’t mind the mood lighting, really brightens this place up now that I think about it” He hummed as he gently grabbed the newbie’s jaw, freezing cold fingers digging into scaley skin as he flashed too-white teeth.

The newbie’s instincts screamed: _predator get away._

But he couldn’t move, his legs frozen to the floor by massive ice crystals.

The man cocked his head almost comically above him, those dark bright eyes looking down at him,” I would kill you right now since you’re in my way, but a newbie like you has information. So, tell me, where do you keep personal belongings of prisoners?”

The newbie swallowed, hard,” I’m…I’m not telling you”

He hummed in response, that cold grip tightening slightly,” No? Shame...” white-hot pain rushed down his throat as he could hear his very skin start to _freeze_ under that freezing iron grip,” I thought I told you I’d spare your life if you told me _where_.”

“I…I” It was getting harder to speak, the very back of his tongue getting blue from the sudden temperature drop.

The cold, surprisingly, lessened,” Oh dear I apologize, I forgot reptiles are cold blooded. How’s that, better?”

The newbie couldn’t trust himself to speak but nodded. 

A sly smile appeared on his face as he bobbed his head,” Good, good. Now, _where is the location”_

He wanted to live.

He patted his throat, then tried his best to gesture to his pocket.

Luckily, the prisoner was smart and followed through easily, producing the small hologram notebook,” Oh well isn’t this Christmas. Thank you so much, you saved me so much time!”

The ice melted and the guard rolled over, coughing up partially frozen blood as he tried to reach for his blaster, only to find that _it wasn’t there._

“I forgot to mention; I don’t give a flying fuck about your wellbeing” A click.

The guard whirled around, mouth open,” WAI- “

Only for a blaster to fire and another body dropped to the floor as the prisoner fled the room in all due haste.

The notebook in hand, he zoomed through hallway after hallway, punching in the access code with the senior guard’s keycard, as he memorized the pattern while he was in his own little iceberg, and soon reached the holding room. The boxes neatly labelled with each prisoner’s tag and number, with only one sleepy looking guard manning it.

“Crazy that someone’s trying to escape right now, but the alerts haven’t reached this far up so it’s probably going on downstairs. Anything I can help you with?” The guard sighed as he looked at the prisoner with lazy eyes, all six half lidded and sleepy.

“Yeah actually, one of the prisoner’s items is being asked to be viewed for evidence in the next court date, I gotta make sure the item they need is still in there and not sent to the trash heap” He replied easily, voice stern and simple as he stepped forward and gave the guard the keycard.

“Mmm, yeah of course, here’s the card, just let me know when you’re done, and I’ll buzz you out” The guard replied after looking over the serial number and handing it back.

“Thanks” He chirped and slid inside.

It didn’t take long to find his, IM31524 labeled in bold as he pulled out the box, where only three items lay in the small chest.

First, a heavy-looking coat.

Second, a pair of glasses.

Third, the black metal winking at him, a Glock.

The prisoner grinned, easily pulling out each item, sliding the glasses onto his face with a tiny sigh of relief, then he took off the guard-issued jacket and slid on the more familiar black blazer and, after checking the number of bullets in the Glock, threw the Glock into one of the pockets. He pushed the button and the guard let him out of the room.

“Alright everything checks out. Thanks for that” He told him.

“Yeah, no problem Mister…” The guard looked up at him, then paused, six eyes blinking then widening all at once when they stared down the barrel.

“Don’t bother asking, you’ll learn who killed you when you wake up in the afterlife” He smiled brightly and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

“Status report, where’s prisoner IM31524?” The Warden spat as numerous guards typed away at consoles, the data flashing as numerous camera images appeared on the main screen, traveling at high speeds as they tried in vain to find where he went.

“Last spotted near…oh shit”

“Spit it out. Where was he last spotted?” She ordered.

“Last spotted near storage. As in…where we keep the prisoner’s personal objects upon capture…” They murmured and hisses of shock settled in the room.

“So, there’s a high chance he has his gear now…” She mumbled.

“Affirmative”

“Fuck”

The lights went out at that word.

“Fuck indeed Ms. Warden. Didn’t I promise I’d break out of here once I had my fill?” A taunting chilling tone greeted her, and she whirled around, blaster out, but was greeted by darkness.

_Crack. S n a p._

Screams. So many screams that got silenced immediately afterwards.

“I know I have a gun, but it’s honestly easier to kill them like this. Less sound, but the crunching of skin and bone seems to always scare the shit out of people. It does get my glasses dirty like nobody’s business though…why can’t freezing people be cleaner” The voice drifted lazily through her ears, like he was circling around her. Taunting her. Daring her to pull the trigger.

“You’re a monster. How the hell are you human when you do these acts of terror?” She snarled and the emergency lighting system finally went on, the red light easily hiding the gruesome scene that was revealed.

Bodies of her workers, her soldiers, all dead. Many in twisted, horrible positions, large portions of their bodies shattered into a million pieces as steam rose from the quickly melting bodies, the smell of death being masked by freezing cold. In the midst of this carnage, sitting on top of her desk, staring her down like a perched raven, sat prisoner IM31524.

He waggled his fingers as a greeting, the long appendages glittering with excess ice crystals, his smile dripping with pride,” Care to make a deal with me?”

She looked past him, staring down the bodies of all those workers,” Like I have a choice.”

“Good. I like smart people Warden. They don’t bore me like these idiots” He stepped onto something, whether that be bone or skin she wouldn’t know as the cracking sound raked through the air.

“Get me a ship off this torrid planet, and I’ll spare you and the remaining prisoners here. Don’t comply, and I’ll take a ship regardless, but I’ll send this whole place right down to this planet’s core. Not a fun trip from what I’ve heard regarding the stability of this planet…” He leaned back onto the desk as he spoke, fiddling with small shards of ice that kept appearing and disappearing in his hands.

“You can’t send this prison down to the planet’s core. You don’t have the resources or the powers to do that” She snarled, anger finally replacing the shock of the initial attack as she aimed the blaster at his chest.

He didn’t even regard the lethal weapon, tilting his head to one side as he hummed softly,” Then you underestimate me. Aren’t you forgetting I made contact with the crack between realities? I keep telling people that I have and that’s the reason I’m even here in the first place but still…I thought you were smart Warden, where did all those brain cells go?”

Then, with a soft hiss, he got up and stood to his full height, easily towering over her and making her hands shake on her gun from his presence alone. The red light shimmering around him due to his freezing temperatures making him look more like a hazy mirage than a solid corporal being.

“Or is it because of that pathetic emotion? I… **hate** emotional people. They’re weak. Disgusting. Mewling over lost items instead of taking initiative. Either give it to me, or I add your body to the count. And let me tell you! It’s not **getting any lighter”** He snarled, the tone dangerous as she looked away.

She squeezed the trigger.

The blaster fired but there was no sound of pain or impact. The Warden looked around wildly, only to stare down an entirely different barrel, upside down. Water dripped down her face as she slowly looked up to see him hanging from the ceiling, _he had frozen his feet to the ceiling._

When she touched her face, it wasn’t water, the color too saturated in the emergency red. _Blood._ Another look told her that it came from the blood that was splattered onto those crystal lenses he wore on his face.

“Guess option two it is. Pleasure doing business” He intoned and squeezed his trigger.

* * *

**Earth**

Tommy sighed as he fiddled with his dress shirt for the tenth time, only for his hands to be swatted by Wilbur. He threw a glare at his older brother, ready to spit an insult when the lights dimmed and the murmurs around him went quiet.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this ceremony, if you would please mute all electronics so it will not interrupt the ceremony. Thank you.”_ A robotic voice intoned, and Tommy begrudgingly silenced his phone.

Lights flickered to the center stage where numerous people already sat, all the faculty of the University as clapping and cheering rang when the President of the University stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

“Thank you everyone for coming to support your fellow professors, family, and staff! Tonight, is a special night as we give out awards for nominated professors, where all the votes have come from the student body and the nominees recommended by their peers. This is a night of celebration as we honor our hardworking staff. Now then, without further ado let’s get started! Starting off in the Math department…”

Tommy zoned out once the President started talking about professors he didn’t know or care about. After all, the only person that he’s here for is currently sitting with other English and history professors, his pink hair easily signaling him out in the bright light of the stage. Technoblade isn’t one to enjoy spotlight, but this was a special ceremony, so when he brought it up at dinner one day and politely asked if they wanted to attend it, it was easy to say yes. As annoying as his older brother can be- he still made him write that paper- Tommy loved him. What better way he could support him is by being there to cheer him on?

“Oh, there’s that George guy I’ve heard so much about, he’s getting the award for best teacher in Computer Science. What’s so great about being good at typing at a computer all day?” Wilbur muttered to Tommy, pointing out the dark-haired Brit as he stood up to accept the award, his white glasses reflecting the light of the stage while cameras flashed, and people cheered.

“He looks short” Tommy whispered back, and Wilbur snickered.

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he? I’ve also heard he works overseas too; he’s got another position at some fancy American school. Although I guess when you’re that good at what you do you work anywhere you want huh” Wilbur hummed and Phil made a short hissing noise, both boys shutting up with the warning.

“Now, let’s go to the English department, the award for Best Teacher in the English department, with a landslide of majority votes, the most we’ve ever seen, goes to…” The President opened a small envelope, the whole family leaning forward to hear the result.

“Professor Technoblade!” He shouted and the whole family erupted in cheers, the rest of the room joining in as Technoblade slid off his seat, back straight as he walked over and accepted the award with a smile.

“Yeah!! That’s my big brother!!” Tommy cheered and Wilbur whooped while Phil spammed pictures.

“Okay we’re done let’s go wait for him outside” Tommy continued, ready to leave the auditorium but was stopped by Phil.

“Nuh-uh. Be polite Tommy we have to honor everyone else too. Not every day professors get acknowledged for their work” Phil stated, and Tommy pouted but plopped back down in his seat with a sigh.

“Fine. But Techno’s the best out of all of them, he’s in two departments for Pete’s sake” Tommy grumbled.

“He’s going to win the History one too y’know” Wilbur pointed out as the others in the English department were given out and then they moved on.

“I’ll cheer for him then too” Tommy hissed, and the two other members chuckled.

It’s going to be a long ceremony.

* * *

The family waited along with many other groups for the professors to emerge from the stage. A lot of college students also milled about, eagerly awaiting their beloved professors to probably take selfies with and talk about future projects. Tommy was getting bored quickly, and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Tubbo in all due haste.

**To: Tubbo**

**I’d give my left foot to be doing literally anything else other than waiting.**

Tommy closed his phone, ready to slide it back into his pocket when it buzzed, the screen lighting up with an immediate reply. _That was fast._

**Oh? Poor Tommy not understanding the ancient virtue of patience?**

**Shut up, you know what I mean.**

**Yeah, that you’re terribly difficult when you’re bored. Go talk to people Tommy, I can’t always be your go to.**

**You’re my go to no matter what Tubbo how dare you say that to me.**

Although the text came off harsh, Tommy felt a brief hot flash of embarrassment as he realized he may have come off a bit more earnest than he originally wrote.

**Aw I love talking to you too Tommy, but please, go meet some new people. You never know what new things you’ll learn about!**

**Fine.**

_Only cause you told me to._ Tommy sighed and pocketed his phone, turning to see if he could bug Wilbur some more only to run into someone the very second, he stepped forward.

A soft yelp and the taller person stumbled, nearly falling to the ground if Tommy didn’t grab his wrist and easily yank him back up to his feet, the whole month of working on a ship doing wonders for Tommy’s reflexes and overall physicality.

“Oh gosh I’m so so sorry I clearly wasn’t looking where I was going…” The young man mumbled, and Tommy squinted. Hard.

The man wasn’t a man at all! He’s Tommy’s age, and _somehow taller than Tommy._ Black hair with streaks of gray-white in a bedhead frazzled mess, and he wore glasses that barely hid brilliant green eyes that blinked down at Tommy.

“Woah wait…did you catch me from falling?” The thing that irritated Tommy the most though wasn’t the kid’s height, or his oddly cool hair, but _his accent._

_This fucker is an American?!_

“Yeah, I did. Who the hell are you?” Tommy found himself answering in a sharp tone, making the taller kid wilt a little.

“Oh, wow that was amazing! Oh gosh um…sorry uh…my name’s Ranboo…but you can call me- uh- Ranboo” Ranboo mumbled extending a hand for Tommy to shake.

“Tell me something, _Ranboo,”_ Tommy huffed as he accepted the handshake, leaning forward a bit to try and come off as more imitating,” Mind telling me why a bloody American like yourself is doing at a place like this? This is British education idiot, why the hell are you here?”

The words seem to go to Ranboo’s head as he tilted his head to one side, still holding Tommy’s hand before he jumped a little, letting go with a quiet sorry before replying,” I…yeah I know, I’m going to school here, I’m the TA for one of the professors that was here for award’s night…I don’t know if you know him…”

His words trailed off when the doors opened and then Tommy saw the familiar flash of pink,” Techno!”

Tommy’s attention successfully diverted from the shy kid, he bounced over to his older brother, not giving him a chance to ready himself as he crashed into him with a hug.

“Look at you big man!! Getting awards and shit soon you’ll be covered in them like an actor!!” Tommy cheered as Phil and Wilbur popped up, Phil taking pictures while Wilbur laughed at the scene.

“Gee, couldn’t wait for me to be at home Tommy?” Techno drawled as he looked down at his sibling with a sigh, patting Tommy’s head to make him get off him as he smiled lazily at Phil and Wilbur, lifting the two small crystal awards for the two to see. The words _Best Professor of the English Department_ and _Best Professor of the History Department_ neatly lettered in gold script.

“Those will look absolutely _lovely_ on the new shelf I got” Phil grinned as he looked from the awards to Techno in glowing approval.

Technoblade chuckled, the sound warm and genuine,” Yeah it will Dad, I’m just thankful people actually like my lessons and don’t think I’m too strict”

“You? Strict? The only thing you’re strict about is your classroom phone policy” Wilbur teased making Techno laugh more.

“Mr. Technoblade?” Ranboo’s voice appeared, and Tommy whipped around, ready to fight this guy before the pieces clicked together.

_Oh shit, he’s my brother’s TA?_

“Ah Ranboo, hello” Techno smiled at Ranboo,” This is my family, the blonde raccoon here is Tommy, the actual adult is Phil, and the tall kid there is Wilbur”

“I’m not a raccoon!” Tommy growled.

“Hi mate, nice to meet you, Techno’s told me a bit about you” Phil grinned easily and extended a hand to shake while Wilbur merely waved, not even throwing a quip in about his height.

“Oh wow, this is your family? Well now I just feel embarrassed I nearly tripped over Tommy earlier, but he managed to save my clumsy butt from more embarrassment” Ranboo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he accepted Phil’s handshake.

“Tommy actually catching people from falling? He’s a stick! He’s always had his own issues of tripping” Phil sounded shocked as he looked over at Tommy,” are you okay Tommy? Don’t tell me you somehow got your hands on steroids or something I thought that drug business talk was a joke?!”

Tommy hissed in irritation, feeling his face grow hot as he folded his arms,” I’m not doing fucking drugs Dad, I just got lucky this time that’s all”

“Don’t tell me Tubbo’s been taking you to the gym” Wilbur casually stated, causing the family to break out into laughter while Tommy hissed threats and generally got embarrassed.

“Are they always like this?” Ranboo stage whispered to Techno as Tommy got into a fierce argument with Wilbur, Phil watching it unfold with amusement.

Techno nodded, heaving a soft sigh at the chaos,” They do this at least twice a day. It’s too easy to tease my little brother. He’s got a good heart though, even if it means he never shows it. It’s kids like him that make me glad I’m teaching, y’know?”

Ranboo bobbed his head,” Yeah, I feel you. I’m glad I’m working with you too, if it wasn’t you, I’d probably be back in the States, studying under Mr. Dream and those guys”

“Speaking of Mr. Dream, how come he’s not here? George was actually present this time to accept the award and his roommates aren’t usually that far behind” Techno asked, briefly tearing his gaze away from his family to look up at the taller guy.

Ranboo blinked, raising an eyebrow,” What you didn’t know? There’s been a ‘family emergency’ going on with those guys. Mr. Found, Dream, and Sapnap haven’t been showing up for any of their classes or side research. It’s really big, apparently Mr. Sapnap’s fiancé went missing”

A chill went down Techno’s spine as he heard this,” Wait _what?_ When did that happen?”

Ranboo shrugged,” Dunno. But it’s been going on for a while now, apparently one morning Mr. Sapnap just couldn’t find his fiancé. There’s been rumors going around that the fiancé may have had a separate lover and like ran away with them but there’s no way that’s possible because the two also had an open relationship with another guy. Not entirely sure who that is but that other guy is supposedly looking for the fiancé. I just hope they find him at this rate, I never wanna see anyone cry over losing a loved one, that’s just too much, if that makes sense”

“I’d suggest you two keep your voices in a library tone” A cooler voice greeted the two and they both turned, facing down none other than George Found himself.

Techno sighed,” Sorry. It was rude of me to ask for the situation when you’re here”

Ranboo tucked himself behind Technoblade, even though he was still clearly visible, peeking over Techno’s elegantly braided hair,” My bad that was really rude of me to even bring it up”

George looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes barely hidden by his white framed glasses as he briefly pulled them up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh,” I know it sounds like a mess. It really is, Nick hasn’t slept well in weeks now since his fiancé went missing. It was a really odd time too, because strangely enough, I could’ve sworn Nick wasn’t engaged for a _week._ I want to blame it on stress, but there’s something else going on here that I can’t put my finger on. Just, keep it between yourselves okay? Last thing me and my family needs is more drama. Mr. Dream has already had enough. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go speak with the President”

Before Ranboo or Techno could throw a question at the other male, he had easily slipped past them, heading over to the President in a relaxed haste. Technoblade took in the award that shook in George’s grip, the tremors clearly not from a disease but most likely from stress.

“Well, with that little adventure I should probably head back to my apartment. Congrats Mr. Technoblade on your award. I can’t wait to see you earn more while I still attend this school” Ranboo smiled brightly at his teacher who grinned lazily back, the two shaking hands.

“Safe travels back home Ranboo, tell Michael I said hi” Techno hummed.

At the mention of Michael, Ranboo’s face flushed slightly as he grinned giddily,” I will. I’ll have more videos of him tomorrow for you to watch in-between lectures too”

Technoblade laughed and patted Ranboo’s back,” Look forward to it kid, see you tomorrow”

Ranboo waved, politely said goodbye to the rest of the family, and left, his tall, lanky figure vanishing into the crowd as he headed home for the evening.

“We should probably follow his example, but anyone up for ice cream?” Phil asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“You already know the answer to that question” Wilbur grinned, and the family left as well, getting the sweet treat on their way home.

* * *

The next day at school was thankfully not as busy, Tommy was able to get work done and generally relax as he messed around with Tubbo and a few other classmates in some of the in-class projects most of his classes were working on.

When lunch came around, as usual Timelord and Companion settled under their favorite tree, Tommy pulling out his lunch box and Tubbo unwrapping cupcakes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you actually eat food except when we were on that ship for a month. You’re always eating some kind of sweet” Tommy mumbled through a mouthful of a sandwich, washing it down with some apple juice.

Tubbo giggled,” Well, it’s because I’m not really hungry at the minute. I usually only eat in the mornings and evenings. Lunch time for me is like…snack time! So, I always make sure I got something that’s a little pick me up and tastes amazing. You seriously should try these red velvet cupcakes, they’re to _die for”_

He held up one of the little red cakes as he spoke, the fluffy white frosting on top beckoning Tommy. He took one, saying thanks as he unwrapped the sweet treat. Tommy bit into the cake, the fluffy frosting appearing on his nose as he briefly pulled away, the cupcake _melting_ on his tongue with a perfect mix of sweet and bitter from the dark chocolate chips embedded into the red-colored bread.

Tommy hummed low in his throat, the taste easily sending him on a brief trip into happy lane as he blinked his eyes open slowly at a deeply amused Tubbo, his face expressionless other than the bright eyes that watched his every move like a hawk.

“Don’t look at me like that” Tommy protested, the good feeling being replaced with something that tickled the base of his stomach, making his heart pound in his chest as Tubbo scooched closer, the two nearly nose to nose.

Then, Tubbo reached out, gently wrapping a hand around Tommy’s neck and coaxing him to lower his head. Tommy felt like the sun itself was trying to worm its way under his skin. _What the hell are you doing to me Tubbo-_ only for Tubbo to wipe off the frosting that had collected on Tommy’s nose with a few flicks of his finger, getting the rest with a napkin and a sweet, fond smile appearing on his face when he pulled back.

“There we go! All clean” Tubbo chirped, grinning brightly at a flustered Tommy, whose face was as red as a tomato.

“You could’ve just…just fucking told me I had…had…shit on my nose” Tommy spluttered, barely getting the words out as his head still spun from the situation.

Tubbo merely giggled,” Nope~ it’s way more fun watching you squirm as you try to figure out what I was going to do”

Tommy groaned, throwing himself to the ground in mock agony while Tubbo laughed himself silly at the situation,” You should’ve seen your face!! Red as a ruby I tell you!”

“You’re such a fucking _tease”_ Tommy wailed and Tubbo laughed _harder._

The two sat in companiable silence after, well, Tubbo sat in what he believed was companiable silence while Tommy mentally beat himself twice over for his reaction. Regardless, Tommy then recalled what he had said a little over five days ago.

_‘I know a guy! He’s Tubbo’s uncle…works in business but his coworker is...is in law school’_

Tommy sighed and turned to Tubbo,” Tubbo I have a bit of a problem.”

“I know it’s hard for you to express yourself, but you don’t have to ask me all the time for a hug Tommy” Tubbo drawled easily, munching on another red velvet cupcake as he spoke.

If Tommy’s red face had relaxed since the frosting, it went fully colored once more as he spluttered,” No no! That’s not what I was fucking- look Tubbo I’m trying to be serious here, I may have messed up again”

Tubbo sighed,” Okay Tommy what do you think you messed up on?”

Tommy grumbled and explained the situation, Wilbur’s dilemma, Tommy not thinking before he speaks, and Phil actually considering it. Tubbo listened to it all with rapt attention, only pausing a few moments to take more bites out of his red velvet cupcake until Tommy finished his little tangent.

“I know I fucked up. They’re not supposed to know you’re an alien and they might throw me into a mental institution if I tried to deny it or even support it. I really dug myself into a hole here Tubbo you gotta help me out” Tommy explained worriedly, his words doing that tumble effect whenever he was scared.

Tubbo hummed, nodding slowly as he pieced together the situation before he pulled out his phone,” Hold this please”

Tommy took the half-eaten cupcake,” What are you doing?”

Tubbo typed away on the phone, briefly ignoring Tommy. A brief pause as Tommy waited, although he squinted at the phone, trying to see what Tubbo was typing before Tubbo hit send and looked back up at Tommy with a small smile,” Let’s see if he’ll respond. He sometimes takes a bit because he misplaces his phone all the time. I wonder if Quackity fixed that for him…”

“Wait you’re texting him??? I thought you didn’t…” Tommy stuttered, surprised that Tubbo actually was asking.

Tubbo nodded, putting his phone back into his pocket then made grabby hands for the cupcake,” I told you before Tommy I want to help you in any way I can. You care for your family deeply and I respect that. What are friends for but helping each other out and maybe getting away with the occasional murder?”

Tommy spluttered a half laugh half grumble at those words, peeling the rest of the little paper off the cupcake,” Wow okay…um, that’s enough sappiness in one day for me…can you open your mouth please?”

Tubbo giggled, dark eyes sparkling as he obeyed, and Tommy plopped the rest of the cupcake in with no issue.

“Well, better finish up eating, class will start soon” Tubbo sighed, leaning back up against the bark of the tree, as well as leaning into Tommy’s space, Tubbo resting his head on his shoulder.

Tommy sighed, both fond and exasperated as he patted Tubbo’s head before peeling open his fruit cup,” Don’t need to tell me twice”

* * *

Tubbo’s phone buzzed a little bit after Physics started. The buzz enough to rouse him from his usual afternoon nap as he blearily blinked his eyes open before pulling out his phone.

**Schlatt🐏**

**Yo Tubbster! That Companion of yours really dug himself a massive hole huh. But I get it, won’t be the first time I played actor. Alex actually has some practice in dealing with managers, the man apparently once went toe to toe with a Chipotle manager and won. This shouldn’t be that big of a problem. Although there is one minor issue…cause it’s for Wilbur isn’t it? Tommy’s brother wouldn’t happen to be, like, one Wilbur Soot Minecraft, right?**

Tubbo blinked down at the surprisingly long text before he replied.

**Are you telling me the Wilbur you travelled with before the Incident is the older brother of Tommy?**

Dots appeared as Schlatt typed away, Tubbo briefly glancing over at Tommy, who was currently hard at work. A frown settled on his face as an odd feeling settled in his skin, jittery but also dense at the same time.

Tubbo thinks it’s dread.

**I mean, just tell me Tubbo, what’s Tommy’s last name?**

**Minecraft.**

**…shit**

Tubbo nearly screamed, biting down hard on his tongue as he stared _hard_ at his screen. That jittery, tense feeling evolving into a cold _sweat_ as Tubbo pieced together the puzzle.

_‘Take care of him. I can’t always be there for him, but I will make sure he stays as happy as he can. Don’t fuck this up or you will face more than just a strongly worded phone call from me’_

Wilbur’s thinly veiled threat was now a full blown one as Tubbo realized that Wilbur _knew_ Tubbo was a Timelord. There’s just no way he wouldn’t know, since he was Schlatt’s previous Companion. Tubbo swallowed, mind going a million meters a minute as he tried to figure out how he could escape this. Then again, Wilbur didn’t react with shock or even disgust when Tubbo first visited them, so…maybe there’s a chance that Wilbur wasn’t mad?

Then again, why would he be mad at Tubbo when it was _Schlatt_ that caused that Incident to happen. Tubbo groaned softly, briefly dropping his head back on the wooden desk with a quiet _thump. What he wouldn’t give for some high-quality Karl advice at the moment._ Gathering up his courage, Tubbo texted back carefully.

**So, you’re telling me the minute you step foot into that house Wilbur is gonna see you and…what? Will he yell at you?**

**Well, I mean that depends. How did he react to you? Did he know who you are?**

**No. At least, I don’t think so, he reacted pretty positively with me other than the whole threat of possibly killing me if I made Tommy sad.**

**Yeah, no he knows. He doesn’t threaten people outright unless he already has an insight on them. Fucking great. Okay, we’ll just, figure this out as we go anyways. I still gotta track down his evil twin for fuck’s sake.**

**Wait, what do you mean track down? Isn’t he being held at Stormcage?**

**…uh he broke out.**

**W H A T?!??!  
  
**

**Long story, I’ll try to explain it when we’re face to face kiddo. We’ll probably be there in like…three days? Yeah, three days. Keep me updated, try to figure out how Wilbur’s doing for me ok?**

**Sure. It’s the least I could do. See you soon.**

**Yeah. Gallifrey help us both.**

Tubbo shoved his phone back in his pocket with a barely held back whine. This situation unfolded far worse than he thought. He probably couldn’t hide from Wilbur to begin with since he travelled with Schlatt. Which begged the question, did Wilbur know that Technoblade was an alien? Does he know what happened to him? _What about Tommy?_

Tubbo snuck another glance at Tommy, the blonde now nibbling on the top of his pencil in deep thought, running his spare hand through that unruly blonde hair as he glared at the piece of paper in front of him like it personally offended him. Sweet, blunt Tommy, who wasn’t afraid to throw insults at people but shrank away if you were so much as older than him.

_There’s just no way this is a coincidence. Why did Wilbur leave Schlatt? Did Tommy and his family even know where Wilbur was when he was traveling with Schlatt?_

Tubbo must’ve been staring too hard or something, because Tommy suddenly shivered and his pencil landed on his desk with a soft _tink_ , before his head turned to look at Tubbo with a concerned gaze.

_Oops. I did it again._

Tubbo quickly shifted, putting on a mask as he grinned as cheekily as he could at Tommy,” Having fun?”

Tommy’s concerned gaze sharpened as he huffed in frustration,” Wouldn’t you like to know bee boy I’m working my ass off here while you’re taking a snooze”

“Aw but you could always wake me if you’re having trouble piecing stuff together!” Tubbo sweetly stated and Tommy scoffed.

“No. Every time I’ve tried you don’t even stir! How the hell do you sleep so soundly anyways” Tommy hissed back in defiance, making the tense feeling go away with every strong word.

Tubbo felt his smile go fond as he leaned back in his seat,” Maybe I don’t respond because I like to tease you”

“I’m not that easy of a tease Tubbo. Now please, seriously, help me out here. Pretty please” Tommy grumbled, but his ears got that cute pink color when he was embarrassed about something.

Tubbo leaned over, looking at the mess that was attempted calculations on the paper,” Okay okay Tommy. Let’s see here…oh I see. Okay so what you do…”

* * *

After school, the two did their usual waiting game for Tommy’s dad while they shared snacks (honey-comb shaped chocolate from Tubbo’s Prized Stash).

“Man, it looks like it’s going to fucking rain again” Tommy groaned as he stared at the darkening sky, the clouds already thick and huge with the promise of the water.

Tubbo hummed his agreement, licking some of the excess honey that dripped onto his fingers before replying,” Rain is good Tommy, helps clean up the streets”

“Makes me feel all sad and shit. I don’t really appreciate it” Tommy sighed then stole another comb from Tubbo, who made a sad noise as it was taken.

“Tommyyyyyyy that’s your fourth one! Quit eating all of them they’re my favorite” Tubbo protested, eyes wide with pain as he looked at Tommy.

Tommy merely snickered, biting into the chocolate with exaggerated aggressiveness, the honey instantly oozing out and nearly dripping down his chin if he didn’t clap a hand on it, eyes wide with surprise. Tubbo burst out into a fit of giggles while Tommy complained about the stickiness of the honey and ended up using some water from his water bottle to wash it off.

Around this time, Phil finally appeared, and Tommy slung his backpack back over his shoulder,” See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” Tubbo chirped, waving back until Phil rolled the window down and waved Tubbo over.

Tubbo tilted his head and approached the car, Phil greeting him with his usual grin, but the dread from the earlier realization sinking its teeth back in as Tubbo briefly wondered if Phil knew.

“Tubbo do you mind if I ask a favor of you? I know that’s a bit to ask since you’re being such good friends with my youngest- “Tommy made a sharp noise of disagreement as he slid into the car, making Phil snort,” but, Tommy told me you have an Uncle that’s good in the business department. Can I have his number perhaps and have him take a look at my eldest’s situation? He just has this absolute prick of a manager who thinks no doesn’t exist and we could really use the help to get Wilbur out of overtime shifts. It’s not good for his general well-being.”

Tubbo nodded,” Don’t worry Mr. Phil I already contacted my Uncle, he’s on a business trip currently but he’ll be back in England in…three days! Does that work for you? I can still give the contact information if you want”

Phil’s grin turned softer, relief flooding his face as he leaned back in his seat,” Nah mate that’s perfect. Just let me know when you guys will be coming over and we can go over Wil’s situation over some coffee. Thank you so much Tubbo you’re seriously a life saver”

Tubbo giggled a bit, rubbing the back of his head,” Well hang on there. I’m no Doctor”

Phil snickered at that,” No, definitely not. But you’re a close second. Goodbye Tubbo, have a good evening”

Tubbo stepped back from the car, waving goodbye as the two soon drove off back to home.

Dread has yet to leave Tubbo as he headed home himself.

Three days. He has three days to figure out how to hide this from Wilbur, _if he can hide it._

_Man, why is this so hard?_

* * *

Three-day window closed rather quickly and Tubbo was pacing outside his TARDIS, checking his phone’s clock every other second, with a just-as-anxious Tommy following his every movement. The two all but sprinted to the TARDIS once school was let out, Tommy texting Phil that he was coming with Tubbo and his ‘Uncle’ to the house and wanted to help lead them.

Finally, after what felt like eons for the two teens, the familiar whirr of a second TARDIS appeared, taking the shape of a fancy car before the door opened, one Schlatt stepping out with Quackity waving enthusiastically from the passenger seat. He was dressed somehow, even fancier as the black business suit looked more slick than last time, and the man even pulled off fancy sunglasses from his face with a disgruntled sigh, looking over at the two with a small, tired smile,” Wassup?”

“Thanks for coming Schlatt. I seriously appreciate it” Tommy sighed and Schlatt threw a questioning stare at Tubbo, who shook his head quickly.

_No of course I didn’t tell Tommy that Wilbur was a Companion!! I’m not breaking him over that._

Schlatt sighed, louder this time, and merely opened the doors to the back of the ‘car’,” Get in then. I don’t want to be late for our first meeting with the client”

Tommy huffed but slid in, Tubbo following and soon the four headed off. The TARDIS easily mimicking the way a car drove as Tommy gave directions from the backseat.

“So, what kind of manager are we talking about here, like a Karen manager or like just a straight dick in general?” Quackity asked, looking behind at them with an eager gaze.

“He’s a dick. He bosses everyone around like they’re his personally s-l-a-v-s” Tommy grumbled.

Quackity frowned at the spelled-out word,” Slavs? I didn’t know Russians were in England”

“Slaves Quackity. I just didn’t want to say it cause it’s a bad word” Tommy sighed and Quackity snickered.

“Oh, right right. Makes sense, guess I can’t do the usual approach then…I guess I’ll get a little creative eh Schlatt?”

“Sure. Just don’t cause a huge ruckus. Last thing I need is more grudges from lover boy” Schlatt replied shortly, his hands knuckle-white on the wheel.

Finally, they arrived at Tommy’s house. The normally cheery-looking place now looking like a clear trap for both Timelords as they hopped out of the car TARDIS. Schlatt fiddling with his suit while Tubbo attached himself to Tommy, linking arms without a single thought.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything, already used to the many quirks of Tubbo.

“Well, in we go, should just be Wilbur and Phil in there. Techno’s still at the University doing teacher stuff” Tommy stated and walked up to the door without issue, Schlatt following as slowly as humanly possible.

“Quit dragging your feet Schlatt. The hell? Did you not get enough coffee or something?” Quackity complained and Schlatt grumbled something in response, but it was lost as Tommy opened the door with hardly any ceremony.

“I’m home! I got Tubbo’s Uncle and coworker!” Tommy called and Tubbo looked over at Schlatt, a silent beg of mercy written all over his face.

Schlatt took a deep breath, ready to face hell.

The group stepped in, the house looking the same as when Schlatt first saw it the one-time Wilbur wanted to go home and grab something he nearly forgot. He never personally went past the front door, but the entryway alone made something in Schlatt’s heart clench. Then, he heard a response, the voice familiar,” One sec Tommathy! Just finishing up the pot”

“I told you not to call me that!” Tommy growled back and then the other adult appeared from upstairs, the head of the family, Phil.

“Hi mates! So nice to finally meet you guys” Philza Minecraft greeted Schlatt and Quackity warmly, shaking hands with eager motions, brilliant blue eyes shining with hope and relief.

Schlatt shook back slower,” James Schlatt. Nice to meet you mister…?”

Phil snorted,” Right where are my manners. Philza Minecraft, but you can just call me Phil, it’s easier for everyone that way”

Schlatt barely held back a frown that wanted to settle on his face. _Hold on, Minecraft? I know Wilbur said the same thing but now that I think about it that’s the last name for a particular family from the Elytrian race…_

_This day just keeps surprising me huh._

“Well, Phil, I’m here to help get things settled once and for all, this is my associate Alex Quackity, he’s a law student currently but he’s already got a good track record” Schlatt explained, Alex nodding in agreement with a bright grin on his face.

“Don’t worry Mr. Minecraft, consider this problem already buried six feet under!” He crowed and Schlatt facepalmed.

“Hey Dadza? I know you’ve placed the coffee back where it usually goes but for the life of me, I can’t seem to find the…” Wilbur appeared from the kitchen as he tried to ask for the coffee, only for his voice to trail off completely as he slowly looked from Phil to Schlatt, eyes widening.

“What do you mean you can’t find them? I could’ve sworn I put them where they usually go! Oh, by the way Wilbur, this is James Schlatt! He’s here to help get rid of those overtime shifts once and for all” Phil cheerily explained, while Wilbur looked from Schlatt to Phil in a wild series of motions before he…resettled?

“Oh, that’s great news, why don’t you go find the coffee while I get to know them better” Wilbur chirped, but the words were already locked and loaded, his stance defensive even though it came off cheery.

_Yeah, there’s no way it’s anyone else. That’s Wilbur Soot. Luck ain’t on my side today._

“Sure thing. Be back in a moment” Phil nodded and excused himself, heading into the kitchen.

“Hey Wilbur- “Tommy started to say but Wilbur already strode up to Schlatt, his extra height making Schlatt feel stupidly small as he towered above him.

“32” Wilbur snarled. The number a bullet aimed for Schlatt’s skull.

He blinked,” Wait _what”_

“I called you thirty-two _fucking times._ Not once did you answer but the very second my gremlin of a younger brother cried for help you show up? I can’t believe you. I know you’re a massive prick and then some **Schlatt** but this? Low blow. Is Tubbo to blame too? Did you drag him into whatever the hell kind of game you’re playing at?” Wilbur snarled, hands clenched into fists and Schlatt having the very keen sense he may be eating knuckles in a minute.

“Calm down Wilbur. Schlatt has nothing to do with me and Tommy. I met Tommy purely on coincidence, not because you used to travel with Schlatt” Tubbo growled, stepping in front of Tommy even though Tommy looked shell shocked at what was unfolding before him.

Whereas Quackity was watching like he was watching a telenovela.

“Shut it bee boy you stay out of this the _adults are talking”_ Wilbur easily tossed the statement aside and Schlatt bristled.

“Hey, you don’t get to throw a fit Wilbur I told you that I had to leave you here to try and get that other part of you back!!” Schlatt argued back, going nose to nose as best he could with Wilbur.

Wilbur scoffed, the noise sounding painful as he briefly looked away,” And how’s that working out for you?? He’s me after all yet _everything bad about me.”_

“Well, he was in prison, but he broke out so who the hell knows where he is at this rate” Schlatt shot back and Wilbur’s head spun back to face Schlatt, eyes wide.

“Wait **what.** He was in prison and _you didn’t pick him up?”_

Schlatt gulped, throwing his hands up in a placating gesture,” Hang on no that’s not what I meant- “

“Okay! Found the beans, for some reason I literally put them with our lentils. Very odd, even for me. Let’s head to the dining room gentlemen, Tommy, Tubbo, you guys can go hang out wherever just don’t interrupt us ok?” Phil cheered as he walked back in, holding three mugs of coffee with practiced ease.

Wilbur threw one more withering glare at Schlatt before he stepped forward, grabbing one of the mugs,” Good idea Dad. Let’s go _gentlemen_ ”

Schlatt lowered his head, feeling like he was back at square one with Wilbur, all those months of traveling and friendship down the gutter with that stupid mistake. _All he wanted to do was figure out what Karl meant by the crack between realities damnit!!!_

He then felt something warm tug on his fingers and looked down to see Quackity linking their fingers together briefly.

“C’mon _hermoso, handsome_ don’t get that look on your face. I’m sure he’s just scared shitless. I’d be throwing a fit like that too if I somehow lost a piece of me” Quackity whispered and Schlatt relaxed.

“That’s the wisest thing I think I’ve ever heard from you” Schlatt hummed and Quackity slapped his shoulder.

“Quit getting cocky. Let’s go do this thing”

All Schlatt could do was follow, feeling like he already lost a fight.

* * *

Phil, Schlatt, and Quackity got to work about business but Wilbur already forgot what they were talking about. He kept on staring at Schlatt, trying to see what was different and what hasn’t changed. Clearly the attitude hasn’t changed. His face looked kinda different…did he regen? Is that a new face? Wilbur doesn’t really remember.

It’s become a more common thing on him not remembering certain things. All because a part of him got taken away. Or, spilt more like. He really hasn’t felt like himself since that day.

“What do you think Wilbur?” Phil’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts, making him blink owlishly at Schlatt before looking at his dad.

“Sounds like it could work, I’m just worried if this’ll make him fire me” Wilbur answered honestly, even though he had no clue what the question was.

Phil sighed, reaching over to pat Wilbur’s hands,” It’ll be alright mate. He’s not going to fire you; we’re going to make this work and get you out of that nasty graveyard shift”

Wilbur smiled a bit, feeling touched at Phil’s protective tone as he patted Phil’s hands back,” Thank you. Really this is very kind of all of you to do this for me”

_Wait, why was he mad at Schlatt again? Oh God not again…uh, something about him not having a piece of him. Right. That’s it get it in your head Wilbur you’re missing a piece of yourself that’s why you forget some stuff._

“That’s why we’re here. I’m not called The Negotiator for nothing Wil” Schlatt said, his words surprisingly careful, dark eyes watching his face.

Wilbur quickly felt his anger towards Schlatt dissipate. That was the other thing that bothered him, a lot of his anger vanishes quickly, like that emotion was a part of his missing piece. He sighed heavily, as much as he does want to keep being angry with Schlatt, he also knows that’ll get them nowhere. He has to make up for it, it was his fault after all, pulling an Icarus as Technoblade would say.

He flew too close to sun and now he has the burns to pay for it.

When Phil left briefly to check on Tommy and Tubbo, Wilbur fiddled with the empty coffee mug.

“Look, Schlatt, I’m sorry-”

“Wilbur I’m sorry-”

The two blinked at each other before Schlatt snorted,” What, trying to beat me in apologizing too now? Can’t you give me some slack?”

Wilbur cracked a smile at the jab, the sarcasm familiar,” You know me. I’m a self-entitled prick. Gotta always have the limelight on me.”

Schlatt barked a laugh at that before he settled again, eyes serious,” But no seriously Wilbur. I know I promised the next time we’d see each other I’d have that bastard in my hands, but I failed that. I failed _you_. Let me make up for it by at least metaphorically beating the shit out of your manager”

Wilbur giggled, the brash words easily tearing the laughter from him as he leaned back in his chair, dragging his hands down his face,” Oh how I missed your stupid sarcastic words. I’m glad that hasn’t changed a bit”

“So, you two used to travel together?” Quackity asked, looking between the two like he was interrupting more than just a conversation.

“Yeah. He wanted to see cool shit and I needed a buddy for a little while so that’s why we hit it off. I mean, just look at him, all tall and handsome and _British_. Who the hell am I to say no? If anything, Wilbur fucking Soot could give Jack Harkness a run for his money” Schlatt sang his praises and Wilbur made a noise similar to a dying cat, his face quickly turning red.

“ _Stop_ ” He wailed but Schlatt kept talking.

“I mean the fucker has a lovely ass singing voice, sweeter than candy I tell you! Then he has the fucking _audacity_ to match me in wit and sarcasm. I tell ya if it weren’t for the current situation, I’d love to have him back on board. He can play a really good guitar too, like, he’s the full lover boy package” Schlatt crooned and Wilbur faceplanted the table, shoulders shaking from laughter.

“Oh _damn._ At least take him out to dinner first look at him!! Redder than a fucking tomato. I’d love to listen to him sing one day” Quackity giggled, making Wilbur fuss even more about his flustered state as Phil came back in.

“Wil? Everything ok?” Phil asked, concerned, but that caused all three to burst out laughing.

“Yeah yeah! Everything’s just fine, Mr. Quackity here told me a really funny joke that’s all” Wilbur managed to say between wheezes of laughter, nearly falling off his chair from how hard he was laughing.

Phil smiled, relieved that Wilbur wasn’t red because of some other issue as he sat back down,” Well I’m glad to hear you enjoying yourself. Would you gentlemen like to stay for dinner? Or should we finish up tomorrow?”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I don’t think it’s a good idea if I- “Schlatt started to say but Wilbur cut him off.

“They’d love to stay. Tubbo too I’m assuming yeah?” He stated, looking at his father with bright eyes.

Phil sighed, but his lips were curved in a smile,” Yeah. Guess we’ll have to eat in the living room, I don’t exactly have space for this many people here.” ‘

“Great! I’ll help out with whatever you need Dadza” Wilbur grinned and Schlatt sighed but had a fond look on his face.

Quackity sneakily took a picture, fully intending on using it as blackmail for later down the line.

* * *

Dinner turned into a full-blown event as soon as Technoblade arrived home. He promptly tried to go to his own room but was coaxed back by a combined effort of Wilbur and Phil (Tommy helped as well but it was more like a constant stream of ‘I’ll break down your door if you try to walk out of this!!’ kind of thing), but now he was sitting down with everyone, still looking rather tense but was relaxing quickly thanks to Schlatt’s generally chaotic behavior.

Tubbo pulled Wilbur aside before dinner had started,” I’m really sorry. I know this is messed up, especially since I just kind of kept myself hidden from you. If you don’t want Tommy to travel with me…I’ll step back”

Wilbur blinked and chuckled a little bit,” Tubbo you don’t have to do that. I know I was really upset with Schlatt but that’s for a lot of things that happened when I was traveling with him, frankly you’re different than Schlatt and I’ve seen how you take good care of Tommy. Hell, Tommy’s been smiling more nowadays and it’s all thanks to you. Although now that I know you’re a Timelord too, you’re going to have to show me your TARDIS. I’d love to check it out”

Tubbo relaxed at those words, grinning brightly at Wilbur,” You’re always welcome to join Wilbur! And seriously, thank you for believing in me. I still feel bad on how short notice this situation was though”

Wilbur shook his head, patting Tubbo on the shoulder,” Don’t worry about it. Consider this mystery solved”

Now, here they are, the whole group being jovial and eating slowly through the massive feast laid out before them. Tommy chatting and laughing over the stories Quackity told with big movements while Schlatt wheezed with laughter over something Techno said, a small proud smile on his face as he watched Schlatt fall apart. Tubbo’s earlier sense of dread finally melted away as Wilbur seemed to be just as happy as everyone else.

It turned out to be a good day.

* * *

“So, you’re certain this’ll work?” Quackity asked as he looked at the Tesco’s building. The massive store sitting quietly on a busy street as pedestrians walked past the two men, no one paying any attention to them as they quietly scoped out the building.

“It has to, I mean, the manager is like a super Karen. We’ll have to tag team in order to get that guy to break” Schlatt nodded, fiddling with one of his chains as he spoke, the metal glittering in the afternoon sun.

“Alrighty then. Consider this a mini competition. I want to see which one of us can break him first, obviously it’ll be me since I don’t wear goat horns all the time” Quackity nodded, looking pretty smug as Schlatt bristled.

“ _Ram horns asshat”_ Schlatt growled then stepped forward, the automatic doors sliding open for him,” besides, you’re forgetting who’s the **Negotiator** here”

Quackity rolled his eyes,” Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s kick some ass”

The store itself was nothing to grand, just another kind of store that had everything from food items to battery packs. The two didn’t bat an eye at any of the items, focused on the one thing they were there for. The manager.

It didn’t take too long for them to brush past a particular aisle and to hear an argument.

“How many times do I have to tell you?! You’re on three shifts this week and you nearly forgot you’re working tonight? Don’t give me that, I know you said you were free Monday evenings thanks to your schedule update” A snarl greeted his ears as he leaned up against the aisle, frowning in completive thought as he fiddled with the canned goods in front of him, listening intently while Quackity brushed past.

“I…sir I told you I can’t do Monday evenings anymore…I have tests that happen on Tuesdays now and I want- “The worked stumbled over his words, the guy probably a college student from the test reasoning.

“You work for _me._ None of your business matters here” The manager snarled, jamming a finger on the poor worker’s chest,” You’re coming in tonight or I’m cutting your paycheck. **Again.** Do I make myself clear?”

The worked wilted, looking even more exhausted,” …Yessir. No issues here”

“Excuse me!” Quackity said brightly as he stormed over, Schlatt facepalming at his blatant move.

“Yes? What can I help you with sir?” The manager did a full 180, suddenly all smiles and cheer as he greeted Quackity.

“Right, I need some help with a refund issue? I came here yesterday regarding it, but I didn’t even get any service! The customer service was completely closed? Who the hell is running this?” Quackity complained, holding up a fake receipt and everything as he glared at the taller man.

The manager blinked, somehow throwing yet another dark glare at the worker next to him,” Well that’s quite odd sir I thought someone was running the customer service yesterday. Come with me to the front and I’ll take care of that in full”

Quackity scoffed, folding his arms as he nodded,” Damn right you should. I can’t believe I had to come back to get it settled”

“My most sincere apologies sir, please, this way” The manager left the aisle, making the worker flinch as the two walked past.

Quackity winked at Schlatt as he followed, making Schlatt flip him off in response before he wandered over to the exhausted worker.

“Seems like you have your hands full huh” Schlatt dryly commented as he looked at the different packages of rice with an air of indifference.

“H-huh? Oh…yeah. That’s the manager for you…always demanding” The worker laughed weakly, fiddling with the broomstick in his hands before he looked over at Schlatt,” is there…is there anything I can help you with sir?”

“There is actually, I’m a representative of the big men upstairs if you get what I’m putting down. I was sent to examine this store in particular for overall check on the workers and sales,” Schlatt casually announced, flicking open his psychic paper and lifting it for the worker to look at.

“Oh! Well, um… the manager that operates this building just left to deal with that customer…” The worker startled, staring at Schlatt with a mixture of worry and hope.

“Yeah, I know. I happened to overhear the conversation the two of you were having,” Schlatt grinned as he snapped the wallet shut, leaning down at the worker with a bright gaze,” Mind chatting about that manager of yours for a bit? Just so I can get a feel of this…gentleman”

* * *

“So, how’s business lately?” Quackity asked as he leaned up against the counter, making small talk while the manager worked on the ‘refund’.

“Pretty slow actually, we haven’t gotten as many people lately and that’s probably because we’re so short staffed. I’m doing all I can to make sure this place is running the best it possibly can be” The manager scoffed as he typed away on the computer, his face dark.

“Oh, so you don’t have a lot of workers?” Quackity frowned, concern on his face as he looked around, taking in the fact that there wasn’t any other staff besides the manager.

An irritating loud click came from the keyboard as the Manger pressed the keys too hard,” Yes. We’ve been on a shortage for _weeks_ now and I have to make all the poor employees that are already working double shifts to make up for it! It’s a pain in the ass I tell you” he sighed as he handed Quackity a new receipt,” here’s your refund, you can come back and turn that in for a free item. I’m so sorry for that”

Before Quackity could say thanks a familiar voice called out,” Are you really? You’re not half bad at acting I’ll admit that. I won’t admit the fact that you’re a fucking idiot”

Schlatt arrived, the worker in tow, although the worker from earlier was hiding behind his taller frame.The manager’s gaze flickered between the two, first at Schlatt then at the worker, from the way his body tensed, Quackity learned this was not something he wanted to see.

“Haha funny joke you told this man. I’m sorry sir but whatever it is it’ll have to wait; I have to go take inventory…” The manager stated carefully.

“Think again. I’m here to do an inspection on this Tesco and I can’t help but notice how short staffed you are. Last report indicted this place was booming! Then, a certain manager change occurred and suddenly this place is actually _losing_ income. I wonder fucking why?” Schlatt drawled as he briefly flicked his psychic paper out then snapped it closed once the manager stared at it, face growing pale.

“Not to mention a little birdie told me that because of this manager switch a lot of the previous workers quit! Why? Because they were being treated like such shit, they felt like they were _slaves._ I’m not having that sir, either change your fucking attitude or I’m shutting this place down” Schlatt continued, his whole speech dragging everyone in, making Quackity curse as he scrambled to gain his own limelight.

“And! By certain law documents I’m too lazy to explain, if you don’t fix it this’ll show up on your records _pendejo._ I suggest you figure out something about that or should I just call another lawyer for you?” Quackity snorted, folding his arms as he bared his teeth in a sneer at the manager.

The combined knock-up was enough to get the manager reeling as he stumbled backwards,” I-I don’t…I don’t treat them _that_ bad! It’s…it’s all in their heads!”

“Bullshit. How about I spell it out for you,” Schlatt growled, then there was a loud click as he produces a _gun._

Quackity bursts out laughing while the worker and the manager went wide-eyed,” Wait Schlatt!! Wait don’t fucking-oh my GOD- “

“Eh? What say you now you piece of shit?” Schlatt taunted, waggling the gun at the manager’s face,” Think this is made up? It’s a real fucking gun, right? Look at it! All black and gorgeous” Schlatt kissed the side of the weapon, his eyes dead serious,” **Do you feel lucky?”**

“Please!! I don’t…I didn’t mean it!! I just wanted to make more money!!! They…they refused to listen to me so I changed tactics I didn’t mean for them to leave or be overworked!!! I swear I’ll…I’ll move! I’ll get a different job just please don’t kill me!!!” The manager’s holier-than-thou façade shattered as he became a blubbering man of failure.

Schlatt’s eyes _gleamed_ , that darkened aura getting _denser_ as he aimed the gun right at the manager’s head.

“SCHLATT” Quackity yelped, and the worker screamed.

He squeezed the trigger, and a small _BANG_ written on a flag appeared, startling the manager but making Schlatt _wheeze._

“HAHAHAHHAHA Look at your fucking **_Face!!!!_** Holy shit I’m totally saving this one” Schlatt laughed and pulled out his phone, briefly taking a picture of the horrified look on the manager’s face before pocketing it, still laughing,” But you’re serious on that promise, right? You better get your ass out of here before I actually get a real gun”

The manager meekly nodded, lowering his hands down from when they sprung up,” Yes…yessir I’ll go. Just…don’t tell anyone about this…please?”

Schlatt pocketed the toy gun with a hum, wiping his eyes with a sniff,” Yeah sure. If I feel like it. Now, best lock up shop so you could get working on job applications, right?”

The manager nodded hastily,” um...you! You’re free to go home. Don’t come in until Tesco has a new manager”

The worker slowly looked between the manager then at the two gentlemen,” I…okay. Thank you very much, both of you”

Quackity nodded,” _De nada, you’re welcome,_ now get going. I’d like to pick up some lunch myself”

The worker scurried out, and Schlatt gave a wink to the manager as the two left the facility, leaving behind a shell-shocked manager.

“What the hell just happened to me” The manager mumbled.

* * *

“All done! Consider your manager problem no more!” Quackity cheered as soon as Phil opened the door to the apartment with a broad grin.

“FUCK YEAH” Tommy’s loud voice from inside made everyone burst out laughing as Phil stepped aside to let Quackity and Schlatt in, his own smile sun bright as he shook both men’s hands with vigor.

“I can’t thank you enough. You hear that Wilbur? You’re going to get a new manager!” Phil cheered.

Wilbur grinned, giddy and _happy_ as he walked forward. He opened his arms, then his face flickered with irritation before he lowered them into an extended hand instead to Schlatt,” Thank you…really, thank you so much. Things are going to be easier for me from here on out”

Schlatt bit the inside of his cheek as he shook Wilbur’s hand, wanting that hug more than anything else but knowing it would’ve looked awkward,” No problem Wil. I made a promise”

“Well, since you’re here, would you like to stay for some tea? We’re currently watching the Marvel Cinematic Universe” Phil asked.

“Aka one of the worst movie series ever” Wilbur pouted.

“Fuck you Wilbur your taste is just so generic and boring” Tommy immediately shot back, creating another laughing fit while Wilbur threw daggers at Tommy.

“I’ll throw you off the pier one day Tommy” Wilbur growled.

“You can try but you’ll fail. I’ll stab you before you could lay your hands- hey Wil…no Wilbur what’s that-what’s that look on your face HEY HEY DO NOT TICKLE ME” Tommy screeched as Wilbur’s face darkened and held up his hands in a grabby manner, leading to a massive tickle fight on the floor of the living room as Tommy screamed for mercy between heaving laughs.

“Man, I love this domestic energy you guys got. We’d love to stay for tea” Schlatt sighed deeply in satisfaction and Phil smiled brightly.

“Also, how’d you get so good with that psychic block? You’re hidden so well I almost forgot you were an Elytrian” Schlatt commented off-handedly as he followed after Phil to the kitchen, leaving Quackity to get settled in the living room.

“I’m not an alien though. Good joke though! I know my hair is blonder than most” Phil chirped as he went through the motions, pouring hot water into two new cups and fiddled with a plethora of tea bags,” Got a favorite tea? We got oolong, Earl Gray, Jasmine Green, Chamomile, and like two bags of orange, green tea. I’ll have to get more of that one…”

Schlatt chuckled lightly, leaning against the countertop,” Earl Gray is fine. You can stop the act though, I’m sure you know I’m a Timelord, so like, cut the crap old man”

The tea bags were gently placed into the mugs, and for a brief moment, Phil stood there with his back turned from Schlatt. Then, he turned around, blue eyes suddenly glowing faintly in the afternoon light as he glared at Schlatt.

“Oh, believe me I know. But for the sake of my family, I’m not having this discussion right here with only you. _Especially_ since my _youngest_ is in the living room. If you want to have a serious discussion about my residence here, we can setup a date and time but I’m not talking about it right now. Seem fair?” He stated calmly, but there was a different air in the room, the faint smell of incense flooding Schlatt’s senses as he briefly saw ebony feathers rustle in irritation.

He put up his hands,” I’m not here for a fight. I helped your eldest, didn’t I? It’s alright I was just curious. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”

Phil relaxed a bit at this and the ambiance changed back to the more familiar smell of tea and the sounds of idle chatter and giggling in the living room.

“Good. Now then, let’s go be with everyone else, shall we?” Phil hummed, handing Schlatt’s mug to him with indifference.

“No problem. Thanks for the tea” Schlatt agreed.

“I appreciate you Timelord, you and Tubbo” Phil replied,” You both brought light to my family. That’s enough for me to trust you two”

_High praise…damn why are all these guys so earnest you’re gonna kill me one day from the compliment alone._

* * *

The manager that formerly worked at Tesco stared down at his near-empty cup of beer. The golden alcohol already looking far too sad for him even as he watched the football game on display on the tv with everyone else. Tired, he tapped the bar and asked for his check, paying the bill and getting up, a little tipsy, and headed out into the cold night.

Unaware of a shadow stalking him.

He briefly opened his phone, checking the time and also what he had to do the next morning since he placed his transfer memo to the website. He hasn’t received a confirmation but that’s alright. Frankly, he doesn’t care where he goes, as long as it’s as far away from that location as possible.

The cars shone bright lights like massive fireflies as he walked past the main streets, he took a right and headed down a smaller alley. The cobblestone pathway quickly becoming rough and jagged as he went through the older part of the neighborhood. He stumbled, his foot hitting an uneven stone but managed to catch himself, the chill in the air making him shudder and wrap his coat tighter around him.

Soon enough, his home appeared just a few meters away, right across the street from the now tiny alleyway he was entering. He smiled, a brief flicker of happiness going through him as he could see home and a nice warm bed was waiting for him. He took two steps forward before a gunshot rang in the night, pain blooming from his knee as he collapsed onto the ground with a shout.

Cold.

Cold fingers wrapped around his shoulders and shoved him up, slamming him into the wall with inhuman strength, he could’ve sworn he heard a _crack_ come from the impact.

He blinked, startled to see he _recognized the face._

“Wil-Wilbur?” He croaked.

Dark eyes flashed behind crystal lenses as something cold and dense pushes into his chest.

“I’m **not Wilbur.”** He hissed and the manager’s eyes widened in fear as he realized the cold weight on his chest is a _gun._

_“_ N-No! Please no! I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“He begged, but the rest of the words were swallowed by silence as the light faded from his eyes.

While the gunshot echoed its final song upon old stone, a once-warm body slumped slowly on the ground, red slowly pooling underneath it as the gun was tucked back into a coat pocket.

“You did piss me off more ways than one though. God that felt good getting rid of your sorry excuse for a human being. Maybe he’ll be much better now, knowing you’re not only gone, but dead! What sweet release” He hummed as he gingerly stepped over the corpse.

Tucking his hands back into his coat pockets, he looked around briefly and headed out, tossing the bullet casing into the nearby river with a flick of his thumb. Whistling a nameless tune, he bounced his way back to the main part of the city, taking his time in admiring the world around him before the familiar alleyway greeted him. The TARDIS nestled in there barely present but oh so familiar.

He hated how familiar it is, but it’s his shelter so he couldn’t really complain. Pulling out a small key, he tapped it once against the door before slotting it into the keyhole, the key turning without issue as he opened the door, the TARDIS chiming softly as a greeting as he pocketed the item.

“Hi…you know I’m not really him, right?” He grumbled as he stormed past the console, the TARDIS making a series of chimes in response.

_Maybe not, but you are him in a way._

He snorted,” True. Is the punk asleep?”

_He is. Do not disturb him he had an eventful day playing with his Companion._

“I’m sure he did. Take care of them. I’m not ready to speak with them yet” He sighed as he briefly poked his head into the room, barely catching sight of tousled brown hair before he closed the door again.

A strange fluttery feeling briefly ate his chest as he bit down on his tongue to counter-act it.

_You need to go back to him. You’re going to hurt yourself._

“Can it Ship. I didn’t ask to be parried thank you. Glowingly yours, I must get my own rest now” He sarcastically responded, slipping into his own room with a quiet flourish.

_Glowing regards, Wilbur._

“It’s _Editor_ Wilbur to you” He snorted and curled up on the bed, staring at the wall as he waited for sleep to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo that was a blast! Sorry for the little lack of Tubbo and Tommy in this one but this was more about the whole Manager spiel. More lore and trouble with our favorite clingy duo will appear next! Thank you so much for reading and remember to take care of yourself! :D   
> <3  
> Signing off,  
> Doc Dragon


End file.
